Anything I'm Not
by Justicerocks
Summary: Twelve year old Jacob and Ten year old Brianna cope with the pressures and pains of growing-up. Sequel to "Sam and Jules Story"
1. First Day at School

**A\N: **This is the sequel to "Sam and Jules Story" it's set five years into the future. Sam and Jules have adopted Jacob and Brianna. Jacob is twelve, Brianna is ten and Elizabeth is five. I hope everybody likes this chapter. Please tell me if you think I should keep going or not. I'm not sure how long this story will be it all depends on the reviews I get, so review the story if you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Lexus', Jag, Ferrari or the NHL

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

A light September breeze drifted over subarea Toronto. It was the first day of school, summer was officially over; In house, where a hockey net sat firmly against the garage there children varying in ages were all getting ready for school. The eldest child, a boy named Jacob had been giving a scholarship to an elite private school because of his hockey talents. He had already been named Toronto's best rep hockey player for two years in a row. He was destined for the NHL. The second eldest and oldest girl was ten years old. Brianna, danced and figured skated, she also did gymnastics. She was going into grade five and over the summer she had met some new friends who her parents did not approve of. The youngest child and youngest girl was named Elizabeth, she was five and getting ready for her first day of Senior Kindergarten.

"Mom!" Jacob yelled as he walked out of his bedroom, "I can't tie my tie!"

"Looser," Brianna laughed as she passed him. Her leggings and tight fitting t-shirt making her look fourteen.

"Shut up," Jacob shoved her.

"Hey," Jules Callaghan walked out of her daughter's room. "Knock it off," She gave stern looks to her two adopted children.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth whined tugging on Jules' pant leg, "Mommy it itches," Elizabeth complained as she itched her new dress.

"Brianna help your little sister, Jacob let's fix your tie."

"Why do I have to help the little rug rat?" Brianna asked as she gave a disgusted look to her baby sister.

"Watch it Brianna," Jules warned, "You're already grounded from the internet."

"Fine," Brianna sighed as she followed Elizabeth into her bedroom. "Let's see what you have?" Brianna looked at Elizabeth's closet. "Wear this!" Brianna threw a pink outfit at Elizabeth.

"I'm not wearing that!" Elizabeth stuck out her tongue. "It's pink!"

"Oh, you're such a little boy," Brianna told her. "You're never going be popular."

"I want to wear this," Elizabeth pointed to the beige sweater dress she was currently wearing, "but I don't want it to itch."

"Wear this," Brianna handed her a plain white t-shirt. "You better get changed by yourself because I'm not changing you," She walked out of the room and back to her room to do her hair and make-up."

"Mommy look!" Elizabeth pointed to Brianna as she walked down the stairs wearing way too much make-up.

Jules turned around her mouth hung open. Every day Brianna surprised her.

"You little tattletale," Brianna told Elizabeth, "You're such a little-"

"Brianna!" Jules rose from her seat. "If I don't see you down her and dressed like a ten year old girl in fifteen minutes, you're not going to Kennedy's slumber party on Friday."

"Mom," Brianna complained, "I need these girls to like me. They're the most popular girls in the fifth grade. If I don't dress like them I'm never going to be popular! Don't you understand?"

"No, Brianna I don't. I don't know why you hang out with those girls. They are having a bad influence on you. In fact I don't think you should go to Kennedy's party. You go back upstairs and change right now.

"I hate you," Brianna turned on her heal and ran back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked off his school bus tucking his new cell phone into his pants pocket. His new school was an all boys' elite preparatory school for grades seven to twelve. It specialized in individual education and self-learning and had the best hockey program in Ontario. As Jacob looked around he saw Lexus', Jag's and Ferrari's in the student parking lot, his family could never afford a car like that let alone give one to him. His hands were shaking as he walked into the front entrance of the Middle School. Inside he heard boys talking about their summers on yachts and in Europe and across the world. During his summer Jacob hung out with his friends and visited family. Suddenly he had the urge to run back to his old elementary school where his younger sisters would be.<p>

"Jake!" A far away voice made Jacob turn around, "Hey Jake!" It spoke again and a sigh of relief spread over Jacob's body. That voice belonged to his very good friend Christopher Barrow. Christopher's father was the coach of Toronto's NHL team in which his eldest brother was a member of. Despite this however Christopher's family had always been very nice to Jacob's family. It was Christopher's father Phil, Jacob's first rep coach who got Jacob a scholarship to Waterberg Preparatory Collegiate for Boys.

"Chris," Jacob, sigh of relief as he came face-to-face with his thirteen-year-old friend. "Man, I'm glad to see you."

"I was just about to text you," Chris spoke, "Oh these are my friends, Michael and Logan, they're on the hockey team too."

"Hi," Jacob nervously smiled. "I'm in grade seven."

"Dude it was pretty obvious you're like sweating." Logan commented.

"It's okay Jake," Chris sent a warning look to Logan. "I'm here to make your life easier. Let me see your timetable."

"Ooh, sit in the back of Mr. Fletcher's class and remember to always call him sir and-" Michael spoke as the three older boys crowded around Jacob's timetable.

"First lets get you to your locker," Chris said, "It's right near mine. Man, this is going to be so much fine." He spoke to Jacob. "We're finally in the same school."

"So Dude, are you coming to the party tonight?" Logan asked Jacob. "What school did you say you were from?"

"Uh…" Jacob searched for words he wasn't from any private school and he wasn't rich. He didn't want Chris' friends to hate him on the first day.

"Jake's cool but he's here on a scholarship, he has major hockey skills," Chris promoted Jacob.

"Oh that's cool," Logan spoke it was clear he was uncomfortable with Jacob. "Maybe you don't want to come to the party then, you know a bunch of rich kids all hanging out."

"Man, what is your problem go and be a jerk somewhere else." Christopher shooed Logan away.

"Don't mind him Jake," Michael spoke, "He's too spoiled for his own good. Let's go and get to ready for Math class," He spoke as Chris and him led Jake down the busy hallway.

* * *

><p>"Ewe, check her out, her earnings are like so last week. She's a major looser." Ten-year-old Kennedy laughed at her fellow classmate as she and her 'posy' sat on their coats waiting to go inside. "She seriously needs to loose some weight," The blonde haired girl laughed as she rolled her eyes at the girl.<p>

"Oh my gosh she think's we like her!" Sky laughed hysterically. "This is too funny!"

"She's all right I guess," Brianna said, the girl in question, Sarah, used to be her very good friend until this past summer. Now the popular girls considered her a 'looser' and Brianna didn't know what to do.

"Hey Brianna!" Sarah ran over to her clearly happy to see her, "How have you been?"

"Hey Sarah, nice shirt," Kennedy stifled a laugh, "Where'd you get it 1950?"

"Oh, it's um-" Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes. "Brianna do you like it?" She asked the girl that she thought was her best friend.

"Yeah Brianna what do you think?' Sky echoed.

"I-uh-I…" Brianna tried to think of something to say. Luckily the bell rang and everybody ran inside.

"Come on girls we don't want to be infected by this looser," Kennedy stood up snapping her fingers at Sky to pick up her jacket and fix her hair. "We need to go find a good place to ditch class."

"Skipping?" Brianna looked shocked.

"You don't actually expect me to go to class do you?" Kennedy almost laughed at the idea, "I have better things to do."

"I don't think my parents would like it very much if I skipped class." Brianna spoke.

"Well if you want to be popular you'll come with us." Kennedy told her.

"Come on Brianna, don't do this!" Sarah urged her best friend.

"Shut up!" Kennedy snapped at Sarah, "Your ugly is making me sick!"

"Yeah, Sarah shut up," Brianna walked over to Kennedy, She wanted to be popular more then having a friend like Sarah, at least she thought she did. "Let's go to the mall!" She told Sky and Kennedy.

"I knew I needed you," Kennedy smiled at Brianna as she motioned for Sky and Brianna to follow her.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Six reviews and I post a new chapter, so review if you liked it.


	2. More Quality Family Time

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading this story, it means so much to me. I'm so glad people responded to it so well. I had a few people wonder more about why Brianna chose to hang out with Kennedy and Sky, this chapter will address that. I also had people wonder more about little Elizabeth, in this chapter you get to see more of her as well. As always please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV ION, the ROM (Royal Ontario Museum) or the Ontario Science Centre.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Come on Brianna walk faster!" Kennedy rolled her eyes at her so-called friend as she tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't like being stuck in the baby hallway."

"I'm coming," Brianna spoke trying to sound confident as she walked past the Kindergarten classroom. In the back of her head she wondered how Elizabeth was doing but that feeling quickly passed.

"Let's go!" Sky pestered Brianna again. "You seriously need to walk faster, we're going to get caught!"

"I'm coming alright!"

"Don't talk to me like that you little wannabe!" Sky walked over to Brianna and shoved her against the wall. "You're never going to be cool." She ripped Brianna's new shirt and pulled her hair.

"Hey," Brianna tried to stand up but Sky pushed her back down. She was obviously the aggressive one.

"Shut up," Sky kicked her. "I don't want you ruining my ride to cool anyways. Kennedy needs me," She whispered, "I'm her protection, you're nothing."

"Come on Sky lets go, I'm getting tired of school." Kennedy spoke.

"Coming," Sky kicked Brianna once more before leaving her lying on the ground.

Brianna tried to get up but she fell back down again. For being so small Sky was defiantly a strong person.

"Brianna!" Brianna's could hear Elizabeth's frantic voice call as she saw her through the Kindergarten window. "Brianna!" Elizabeth, without a second thought ran out the Kindergarten door and towards her older sister. "Are you okay?" She asked. "What happened? Did somebody hurt you?'

"Go away Elizabeth!" Brianna snapped as Elizabeth's teachers walked out of the classroom.

"What happened?' The younger of the two asked.

"Brianna got hurt really bad!" Elizabeth told her teacher, "Somebody hurted her."

"I'm fine," Brianna tried to stand up again.

"Who did this to you?" The older teacher asked.

"I-uh-I-fell-" Brianna quickly lied.

"No you didn't!" Elizabeth saw the rip in Brianna's t-shirt. "Mommy's going to be mad."

"Elizabeth you're such a brat," Brianna told her little sister.

"Excuse me," The younger teacher told Brianna. "That is no way to talk to a younger student. Now I don't want any complaints, I'm going to take you to the nurse and call your parents."

"No I'm fine," Brianna finally managed to stand up, "I should get to class."

"This is not a choice young lady," The teacher told her sternly.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Brianna had been cleared by the school nurse, she had suffered only minor bruising on her knees, which had caused her knees to temporally lock. She was now however in more trouble as she sat in the principals office beside her parents who did not look happy.<p>

"Brianna I know being bully isn't easy but I need you to tell me who did this to you." Principal Markham encouraged Brianna. "I want to protect you."

"I'm not telling you anything," Brianna spoke. "I already told you that like a thousand times."

"Brianna, don't be rude!" San scolded his daughter, "You know how to speak to adults."

"Whatever."

"Brianna, you don't talk to me like that, you're in some serious trouble young lady!" Sam spoke to her.

"You can't-" Brianna began but was cut off by her school principal.

"Brianna, go and wait outside I want to talk to your parents alone."

"Fine," Brianna slipped off her chair and left the office.

Principal Markham clasped his hands on top of his oak desk. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Braddock," He began slowly, "I have four children of my own so I know how hard it is trying to give all your children attention. It must be more of a challenge provided both of you are working, but I think you need to try to get Brianna to tell you what happened. I don't want to alarm you but earlier today a young girl came into my office and informed me that Brianna and two other students were planning on skipping school. I think you should address that issue with Brianna.

"Skipping?" Sam asked shocked as he looked at his wife, "What has gotten into her?" Brianna had, ever since she was five, anxiety and childhood depression issues, she had always been eager to please people and she had this sense of wanting to belong. Both Sam and Jules were aware of the fact that Brianna always said that she didn't belong in their family and she and had never liked Elizabeth. Sam however never thought that Brianna would turn into a 'mean girl' and start skipping school.

"Principal Markham, it's these girls Kennedy and Sky that Brianna saw one day at the mall. They had bullied her in grade four but on that day they said she was wearing a cool outfit. Ever since then she's been following them around everywhere. Let me tell you these girls are not exactly good influences on Brianna. I bet it was those girls that Brianna was going to skip school with. Jules told Principal Markham in a concerned voice.

"Well if that's the case I suggest you have a talk to Brianna about her friend selection." Principal Markham encouraged. I'll do my part I believe those girls are in Brianna's class but I can easily transfer Brianna into the five\six spilt if you would prefer.

"That would be great," Sam said, "That might make her feel special, like she's being placed with the older kids because she's smart."

"Well, your daughter is very bright Mr. Braddock, before you arrived I pulled her old records. She seems to excel in Math and Science. Might a suggest a trip to the ROM or the Science Centre with one of you and not your other children.

"Brianna has always loved science," Jules spoke up. Brianna's love of science was thanks to spending countless hours with Spike.

"I'm off this weekend, I usually spend it at the rink with our eldest son Jake," Sam explained, "He's on a rep hockey team, one of the best in the province," Sam had always been proud of Jacob's hockey skills, and he often bragged about it to other people, "I guess I could take Brianna to the Science Centre though."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Mr. Braddock," Principal Markham spoke, "And I know it's hard not to brag about our children but might I suggest easing off the subject of your eldest son in front of Brianna. That might be part of what's causing her problems as of late.

"We talk about Brianna all the time," Jules promised the school principal, "Brianna has always had trouble with anxiety and she's been seeing doctors and therapists since she was five. We've spent more times in the hospital with her then I'd like to count. We've tried everything to make her better, nothing however seems to work."

Principal Markham looked intrigued "May I ask what happened at age five?" He inquired.

"Brianna's parents, my brother and sister in-law died," Jules spoke her heart still breaking as she thought of that night, "Our eldest son Jacob and Brianna were their children. I received custody of them and soon after our daughter Elizabeth was born we adopted both her and Jacob. Brianna had a very hard time letting go of her parents, she has always felt that we hate her and we don't spend enough time with her."

"I don't mean any disrespect Mr. and Mrs. Braddock but I suspect that Brianna's claims are not far off. Mr. Braddock you say Jacob plays rep hockey, I bet you spend the majority of your time with him am I correct?"

"I take him to most of his games yes," Sam responded not liking where this conversation was going.

"And Mrs. Braddock, how much time do you spend with your young daughter?"

"I try my best to spend equal time with all of our children, we both do." Jules said a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm not saying you don't Mrs. Braddock," Principal Markham told her, "I'm just trying to help make sure Brianna doesn't get bullied anymore, or get herself into more trouble. Now I've written a note to Brianna's new teacher Mrs. Campbell explaining everything. You can walk Brianna to her class and make sure she's okay if you wish." Principal Markham handed the folded note to Jules and rose from his desk.

"Thank you Principal Markham," Sam shook the other man's hand as he and Jules walked back into the main office.

"That didn't take long at all," Brianna sarcastically spoke as she watched her parents walk towards her.

"Brianna," Sam sat down beside his daughter, "Your mother and I feel that Kennedy and Sky are having a bad influence. We were informed of your decision to skip school today. Now I could ground you and punish you but I think you know what you did today was wrong and I don't think you're going to choose to do it again.'

"I don't care what you think, I like Kennedy and Sky," Brianna told her parents, "They're cool."

"Brianna good friends don't beat each other up and rip clothing," Jules told her.

"It was my fault," Brianna spoke, "I wasn't walking fast enough. I deserved what I got."

"No you didn't," Sam reassured her placing his arm around her shoulder, "Now lets get you to class and on Saturday you and I are going to the Science Centre."

"I thought I was grounded?" Brianna looked at Jules.

"I said I didn't want you going to Kennedy's party, I didn't say you were grounded. I think spending a day with your father is a great idea."

"Can Uncle Spike and Aunt Natalie come?' Brianna asked.

"Not this time sweetheart," Sam told her, "Maybe when Katherine's a little older."

"That's what you said about Disney. She's one years old; we should go to Disney this March. All of us together as a family."

"We'll see what we can do princess," Sam led her out of the main office.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Brianna?" Elizabeth skipped over to the kitchen counter holding her favourite teddy bear in her arms. "Can I help?"<p>

Brianna looked at her younger sister and then back at Jules. Jules had told her that she wouldn't be allowed to do special things with her parents unless she tried to be nicer to Elizabeth. "Of course you can kiddo," Brianna lifted Elizabeth up onto the stool next to hers. "Can I fix your hair?" She asked. "It's falling apart."

"Uh-huh," Elizabeth bobbed her head up and down as Briana fixed her pigtails. Elizabeth had inherited Sam's blonde hair and eyes, but she was a tomboy like Jules was at her age, which was one of the many reasons Brianna had trouble connecting with her.

"You see I'm trying to get Mom and Dad to let us to Disney World. They think Katherine's to young but I'm trying to make up a list of things that we can all do as a family."

Elizabeth didn't quite understand what her older sister was saying all she knew was that she loved spending time with her. "Lot's of Princess's!" She clapped happily. "And big kid rides."

"Okay," Brianna added those two items to her list. "You want to see Princess?" She asked.

"Only with you," Elizabeth told her older sister, "You can teach me all about them."

Brianna nodded her head as she jumped off the stool, "I think we have some time before dinner's ready," She helped Elizabeth off the stool and led her out of the kitchen.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review. Six reviews and I post a new chapter. However more reviews will make me happier.


	3. Different Interests

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story so far, it means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this story and I hope that it's in-character. Please remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or the Ontario Science Centre

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"But Dad!" Jacob flung his hockey jacket over his shoulders, "Everyone else is going to be there with their dad's you know that. Can Mom just drop me off or something?"

"Jake, we've been over this, I need to spend some time with your sisters as well. Your mother loves hockey it'll be fine."

"But, can't Uncle Spike take her or something!" Jacob complained as Brianna walked down the stairs

"Uncle Spike and Aunt Natalie are babysitting Elizabeth," Brianna joined the conversation.

"Shut up!" Jacob growled, "You're such an attention hog!"

"Me?" Brianna returned fire, "You're always with Dad, and you're the attention hog, just because you're good at hockey!"

"Hey, hey, knock it off, or I won't be spending time with either of you," Sam warned.

"I hate this," Jacob grumbled as he slung his hockey bag over his shoulders and walked out the front door.

"What are we going to do at the Science Centre Dad?" Brianna turned to her father and asked.

"Anything you want sweetheart."

"I want to see how they make bombs and airplanes and spaceships!"

"Airplanes and spaceships yes, bombs no, you can't see that the Science Centre."

"When I'm older can I see all the cool toys Uncle Spike gets to play with?"

"Maybe," Sam scratched his head as Jules walked down the stairs hold Elizabeth's hand and carrying her backpack over her shoulder.

"Okay Mommy has to go now sweetheart," She kissed Elizabeth's cheek, "I need to take Jacob to hockey. But you're going to have a good time with Auntie Natalie and Uncle Spike."

"Okay Mommy," Elizabeth nodded her head as she hugged Jules tight.

"Bye, have fun at the Science Centre," Jules kissed Brianna on the cheek and hugged her.

"Bye," Brianna hugged her mother.

"Jacob's in a little bit of a fowl mood. He's upset that I can't take him," Sam warned his wife as he hugged her goodbye.

"He can't have you all the time. He needs to learn how to share," Jules didn't have much sympathy for her son, "I learnt that at a young age, he needs to learn it as well, and do you as well," She pointed to her daughters as she walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam, Brianna and Elizabeth were walking up the front steps of Spike and Natalie's house. "Daddy I want to ring the doorbell!" Elizabeth told Sam as she reached her arms in the air for him to pick her up.<p>

"Okay sweetie," Sam lifted his daughter up and let her ring the doorbell.

After a few minutes Spike opened the door, one-year-old Katherine running up behind him.

At the sight of her family Katherine smiled widely. "a," She pointed to Sam, as she toddled towards her Uncle.

"Hey princess," Sam put Elizabeth down on the ground and picked his niece up, "Where's Mommy?" He asked the young girl as he walked into the house.

"Mommy's sleeping," Spike smiled, "She's taking a nap on account of the B-A-B-Y."

"You know I can spell right Uncle Spike?" Brianna looked at her Uncle.

"Yes, I know you can," Spike responded back, "I have no problem with you knowing, just as long as you don't spill the beans."

"Then you better watch out for this one?" Brianna pointed at Elizabeth who had situated herself on the ground and started playing with her younger cousin. "She couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it."

"Be nice Brianna," Sam told his daughter, "Elizabeth's only a little girl."

"Well, anyways we should probably get going," Sam told Spike, "Thanks again for watching Elizabeth and tell Nat I'll talk to her later."

"No problem," Spike told his brother in-law and good friend. "And I will," He added.

"Elizabeth come and give Daddy a hug, Brianna and I are leaving?" Sam told his daughter.

"Bye, bye Daddy," Elizabeth jumped up and hugged her father, "Bye Brianna," She also hugged her older sister.

"Bye Lizzie," Brianna spoke, 'what do you want me to bring you back from the Science Centre? Do you want a bouncy ball, a game we can play a-"

"A game!" Elizabeth told her.

"A game it is," Brianna smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dad, you should be good at this!" Brianna rushed over to a suspect detector booth that that set up in the Human Mind Exhibit.<p>

"Maybe," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a cop, you have to be. When I'm older I want to be just like you and Mom expect more like Uncle Spike," Brianna explained. "I'm going to be a repelling expert a sniper and a bomb tech." She proudly told Sam.

"Well Brianna that'll be a lot of work but I have no doubt that if you set your mind to it you'll do it." Sam told her.

"Maybe Mom will take me repelling, or rock climbing. I should start practicing now."

"That's always good," Sam told her.

"Then we can go to the shooting range."

"That's a negative Brianna," Sam told her, "You're not shooting a gun until you're of legal age, which in this country is eighteen."

"Fine," Brianna dragged her feet on the floor, she knew she wasn't going to win that battle."'Let's go find something that blows up!" She grabbed Sam's hand and led him down the hallway.

* * *

><p>At 5:00 Sam and Brianna had arrived back at Natalie and Spike's house to find Jules' car already parked in the parking lot.<p>

"I hope Aunt Natalie's up!" Brianna jumped out of the backseat of Sam's car and ran up the driveway.

"You're forgetting something," Sam told her.

"Right," Brianna spun on her heel and ran back to get her bag with the gifts she had gotten.

"Thanks for taking me Dad, I had a great time," Brianna smiled as she and Sam walked up the driveway,

"No problem sweetheart," Sam pulled her into a tight hug. "I love spending time with you," He told her as he rung the doorbell."

This time it was Natalie who answered the door, her hand resting gently over her abdomen.

"Aunt Natalie!" Brianna threw herself into the older women's arms.

"Hey sweetheart," Natalie hugged her back, "How was your Dad-day?" She wondered.

"Oh, it was great Dad and I had so much fun! He's like the coolest person ever!"

"Ah, I see he's turned you into a little Daddy's girl," Natalie winked at her older brother, "Come on in, everyone's in the living room."

"Brianna tell everyone what you want to do when you're older," Sam instructed his daughter he sat down beside Jules on the couch.

"I want to be a SRU officer who's a repelling expert a sniper and a bomb tech," Brianna stated proudly.

"Me too!" Elizabeth copied her older sister.

"Oh dear," Jules half smiled as she looked at Sam, "Uh Brianna sweetheart SRU officers usually don't have that many specialty's. You'll have to go through a lot of training to do all of that."

"I know that's why I want to start now. Maybe next weekend you can take me to a climbing wall?"

"We'll see," Jules told her.

"Me too!" Elizabeth smiled.

"No Elizabeth," Brianna said, "You're too young."

"I'm five!" Elizabeth showed Brianna five fingers

"Yeah well I'm ten!" Brianna showed her ten fingers. "That's five more."

"Okay," Jules told her daughters, "That's enough fighting. Brianna why don't you show everyone what you got at the Science Centre."

"Okay," Brianna agreed as she proceeded to empty out her bag full of goodies.

"I got a handbook for young scientists it has all kinds of cool experiments!" Brianna said.

"Can I see?" Spike asked,

"Sure," Brianna handed her Uncle the book.

"This is pretty cool," Spike commented showing the book to Natalie, who seemed far less interested then, her husband was. "Maybe we could do some of these experiments together?" Spike handed Brianna back the book.

Brianna fiercely nodded her head, "That would be so cool Uncle Spike. We can use some of the cool toys you play with at work."

"You know Brianna," Spike began telling the young girl, "The toys I use at work help save lives. It's not all fun and games."

"Oh, I know, I want to save a lot of lives when I'm older. If I promise not to touch anything do you think maybe I could at least see Babycakes?" She pleaded with her Uncle.

"Maybe, if your parents say its okay," Spike told her.

"Thanks Spike," Sam glared at his brother in-law, then he said to Brianna "We'll see okay, we'd need to get it cleared through out bosses."

"Dad, can I tell you about my try-out now?" Jacob asked getting tired of talking about Brianna.

"Sure Jacob go ahead," Sam told his son.

"Wait," Brianna stood up. "Wait until we're upstairs," She spoke as she took Elizabeth's hand and picked Katherine up.

"Uh, Brianna," Natalie turned to her niece, "I don't want you upstairs alone with Katherine. She's walking all over the place, she could really hurt herself."

"Don't worry Aunt Natalie I promise I'll watch her."

"Uh I don't think so Brianna," Jules interjected, "You can stay here and listen to your brother speak, just like he did for you."

"Fine," Brianna sighed as she sat back down on the carpet placing a fidgety Katherine in her lap.

"Mama," Katherine stood up and wobbled over to where Natalie was sitting.

"Hey she can speak, why can't she say Uncle Sam?" Brianna wondered looking at her cousin who was now contently in Natalie's lap.

"Children develop and learn new skills at different stages. The 's' sound is one of the last sounds children learn how to say," Sam explained. "Natalie couldn't say my name properly until she was five."

"What did she call you?" Spike wanted to know.

"Well it sounded like-" Sam began to explain but Natalie, who had turned a bright shade of red quickly interrupted.

"Tell us about your hockey try-out Jacob," Natalie turned her attention to her nephew.

"Oh, it was great!" Jacob began explaining, "Chris's father came and gave me tickets to the first game of the season!"

"What?" Both Sam and Spike turned to Jules.

"You've been here all this time and you didn't mention this?" Spike asked her.

"I wanted Jacob to tell you guys, he only got three tickets, and I assumed you'd go anyways." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded his head. "Dad and Uncle Spike always go with me."

"What about me?" Elizabeth asked, clearly invested in the conversation. "Why can't I go?"

"When you're a little older you can go," Sam told his daughter, "If you want though I can sign you up for hockey lessons."

"I want that," Elizabeth responded. "I want to learn how to skate."

"Okay then we'll sign you up for hockey," Sam told her.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D. Remember six reviews and I post a new chapter. I would however love more reviews :D. Getting reviews always makes my day (if its a good review). Next chapter marks the return of Kennedy and Sky and also Jacob's friends and some new enemies.


	4. Problems at School

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter and finds it believable. Please remember to review. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Warnings: **Language may offend some people.

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

After making sure Elizabeth got off the bus and into her classroom safely Brianna walked out into the schoolyard. There were kids playing basketball and, soccer on the wet field. As Brianna started walking along the blacktop she looked for people she knew. Because of her reaction interactions with Kennedy and Sky the other grade five girls in her class has been hesitant to be her friends. As she had been retelling her encounters at home her parents were not sympathetic. Especially when they found out how mean she had been to Sarah.

"Well, well well, look what the wind dragged in," Sky's harsh voice interrupted Brianna's thoughts. "What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't need you anymore." Kennedy told her. "Besides that outfit is way to ugly, you look like a fifty year old." She snickered. "You need to dress more like me."

Brianna studied what Kennedy was wearing, a short mini skirt and a halter-top. Her parents would probably not let her wear that outfit when she was nineteen.

"I look cool, if you want to be cool you need to dress like me. You can't wear jeans and a pink t-shirt, you're not eight." Kennedy informed her.

"Uh," Brianna stammered for words. She wanted Kennedy and Sky to like her but she also knew her parents had warned her to stay away from them. "I don't think my parents would like it if I-"

"You do what your parents tell you?" Sky laughed. "I knew you were a baby but that's ridiculous. Next you're going to tell us you have a bedtime."

Brianna turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh you do have a bedtime. Do you sleep with a tedybear too?" Sky mocked her as she began making baby noises.

"I-well, I-" Brianna felt tears well up in her brown eyes.

"Look she's crying!" Kennedy laughed. "Poor little baby Brianna, do you need your Mommy and Daddy?"

"No-" Brianna tried to stand up for herself. As she looked around there was no teacher in sight and no Jacob to defend her either.

"Can you stop I-" Brianna tried to be firm and tough.

"Oh sure little baby, or should I say retard. That's right a retard because you can't talk." Kennedy told her.

Brianna had never been called anything like that in her life. She wasn't even exactly sure what the word meant. She knew however that it was bad. It must be if Kennedy had called her it. She had been taught not to tattletale but she figured that this circumstance fell into the "exception" category. She was after all not physically hurt but she was emotionally and mentally hurt. That counted for something. She knew that. Mustering up all the courage she had Brianna turned around and walked in the other direction and straight to the nearest teacher on guard duty.

"Excuse me," Brianna was now close to tears as she approached the teacher.

The teacher turned to face Brianna, "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked.

"I-uh," Brianna stammered as tears began to fall down her face, "I-those two girls sitting by the wall, Kennedy and Sky, they-well they were bullying me. I'm not sure what it means but they called me a retard." Brianna exclaimed and watched as the teacher became very angry.

"They didn't?" She asked horror written on her face.

"Yes they did," Brianna nodded her head, "I promise I'm not lying."

"No, I believe you," The teacher placed her hand on Brianna's shoulder. "What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Brianna Braddock," Brianna responded as she whipped tears from her eyes.

"Well Brianna lets get you cleaned up and then will deal with those girls."

Brianna nodded her head. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Mrs. Jackson," The teacher responded. "Now whose your teacher?" She asked as she led Brianna to another teacher on supervision duty.

"Mrs. Campbell," Brianna answered.

"I believe she's in the staff room," Mrs. Jackson told her, "Now wait her well I talk to Ms. Percy," Mrs. Jackson instructed Brianna as she explained the situation to the other teacher.

"Let's get you inside," Mrs. Jackson returned minutes later. "Do you want to call your parents or your caregivers?" She asked as she led Brianna through the double doors.

Brianna shook her head, "Both of my parents are working today. I don't want to bother them."

"Oh, well is there anybody else you would like to call." Mrs. Jackson asked.

Brianna thought about that for a little while. She would like to talk to somebody; she wanted to know why she was being bullied and how to have more self-confidence. "Can I call my Aunt Natalie?" Brianna asked Mrs. Jackson as she stopped at a door with the words "Staff Room" written on it.

"I'll have to ask Mrs. Campbell but I'm sure it will be okay." Mrs. Jackson told her.

"Can I come in the staff room with you?" Brianna asked. "I don't want Sky and Kennedy to come back and hurt me again."

Mrs. Jackson looked at Brianna, "I'm just going to peak in the room and see if Mrs. Campbell is there. I'll be right here." She promised as she opened the door and looked around the medium sized room for Brianna's teacher.

A few minutes later Mrs. Campbell walked out of the staff room.

"Brianna," She turned to the young girl, "What's wrong?"

"Sky and Kennedy were bullying me!" Brianna finally broke down into tears. "They called me a retard!"

"Oh sweetheart," Mrs. Campbell quickly pulled her into a hug. "You did the right thing. Going to a teacher was the right thing to do. That's not a nice word at all."

"I want to call Mom!" She sobbed into Mrs. Campbell's dress. "But she's working so I can't!"

"She spoke of an Aunt that she could call," Mrs. Jackson informed Mrs. Campbell.

"Thanks Bea," Mrs. Campbell thanked the older teacher. "I think I'll take her to the office and look at her emergency contact list."

"Do you want to call your Aunt?" Mrs. Campbell asked Brianna as she led her towards the office.

"No," Brianna shook her head, "I might wake her up, or I might want up Katherine. I don't want anybody to hate me."

"Oh, no sweetheart, nobody's going to hate you," Mrs. Campbell told her.

"Mom and Dad told me to stay away from Kennedy and Sky but I didn't listen." Brianna sobbed. "I didn't listen!"

"Here sit down," Mrs. Campbell led he into the main office and to a set of chairs. "Sit here," She said as she approached the front desk and started talking to the secretary sitting behind it.

"Mrs. Campbell," Brianna quickly stood up, "I don't feel well!" She spoke as she threw-up all over the tiled floor. "I'm sorry!" She began to cry again.

"Don't apologize Brianna, we're going to call your parents, okay." She explained.

"But they're at work. You can't call them, they'll get in trouble!"

"We're going to try okay sweetie, we have to," Mrs. Campbell tried to explain to her as the Secretary began to talk into the phone."

"You're having a rough morning eh," Mrs. Campbell sympathized with Brianna as she gently whipped her face and led her away from the throw-up.

"I'm through to the Unit," The secretary explained as she began talking to the SRU dispatcher. "You're mother's busy but they're calling your father to the phone," The Secretary told Brianna after a few minutes.

"Can I talk to him?" Brianna asked.

"Of course sweetie, I just need to talk to him first," The secretary informed her.

"Okay," Brianna slowly nodded her head.

"Here you go sweetheart," The secretary handed the phone over to Brianna.

"Hi Daddy," Brianna spoke softly into the phone.

"Hi princess," Sam said from the other end of the line, "I hear you haven't had a good morning?"

Brianna shook her head, "No," She cried into the phone, "I want to go home, I don't feel well. I want Mommy!"

Sam licked his lips. He knew his daughter was upset. She only used Mommy and Daddy when she was. I'm sorry pumpkin Mommy's busy right now; she's doing some drills. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Brianna didn't want to talk to her father she wanted to talk to her mother. "No, I want Mom," Brianna told him.

"Well, your mothers busy right now," Sam tried to stay patient with his daughter. "I promise I'm all ears, I'll listen."

"Kennedy and Sky were bullying me again, I just want to go home."

"Okay," Sam nodded his head. He had already been informed what had happened. "I'll see what I can do, you stay there and I'll call the school back."

"Okay," Brianna nodded her head.

An hour later Sam walked into the main office. "I'm Sam Braddock, I'm here to pick up my daughter Brianna," Sam told the sectary at the desk.

The secretary looked at him, "I'm going to need to see ID,"

Sam dug out his Drivers License out of his pocket and showed it to the secretary.

"Right this way," The secretary led Sam into a small room where Brianna was lying on the couch.

"Come here Brianna," Sam gently lifted his daughter into his arms and slung her backpack over his shoulder.

"She's thrown up twice," The secretary told Sam.

"Daddy," Brianna groaned sleepily, "Can I go to bed?'

"When we get home you can sleep all you want," Sam told her.

"What happened to the girls who were bullying her?" Sam asked the secretary as he walked towards the main office doors.

"The principal's still investigating the incident; He called the girls parents in to talk to them."

Sam nodded his head. "I'd stay and have a word or two with them but I promised my wife I wouldn't."

"Don't worry Sir, I suspect there will be consequences for those girls actions."

"I hope so," Sam spoke. "Anyways I should probably get her home."

"Right, feel better Brianna," The secretary told the young girl as she walked back towards her desk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Jacob's school he was walking into his second period class, history. He was still getting to know the other boys in the school, as he did not come from a local private school. As he walked into the medium sized classroom carrying his books five boys looked at him.<p>

"Hey, Braddock!" One of them jumped off a desk, "My older brother told me you're here on a scholarship. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Jacob nodded his head as he dumped his books onto a desk.

"He told me you were friends with Chris Barrow."

"I am," Jacob responded.

"You don't belong here!" The boy pushed him into the desk. "Go back to the farm where you came from." He laughed.

"How did you know I was friends with Chris?' Jacob tried to keep his composure.

"My older brothers name is Logan. He's friends with Chris, My names Justin, and you don't want to be on my bad side." Justin pushed Jacob again this time knocking him to the floor.

"Knock it off," Jacob jumped back up dusting off his uniform pants.

"Nobody talks like that to me!" Justin swung his fist into Jacob's nose. With the force of the punch Jacob fell backwards and smacked his head against the floor, his nose bleeding.

"Nice going Braddock, you're such a looser," Justin shoved Jacob back onto the floor as he tried to stand up, "And just so you know, I'm going to be the new grade seven forward on the school's hockey team not you," Justin stood in Jacob's chest and kicked him into the far wall just as the teacher walked into the room.

Mr. Sparrow, a younger teacher with brown hair and brown eyes studied the situation. He saw Jacob lying on the floor holding his nose with one hand and his head with the other. He also saw Justin and his friends trying their best to look busy.

"What happened here?" Mr. Sparrow addressed the class as he walked over to Jacob.

"Jacob fell Sir," Justin was quick to lie.

"With a bloody nose and shoe prints on his jacket?" Mr. Sparrow eyed the other boys in the class as he helped Jacob stand.

"I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my class. I want names."

None of the boys dared speak for they didn't want to get on Justin's bad side.

"Justin was right I tripped," Jacob lied, "I'll just go to the school nurse."

"I'm calling the office first. I'm getting the Head Master down here." Mr. Sparrow told his class as he picked up the phone and called the main office.

"You're dead," Justin whispered to Jacob as Mr. Sparrow's back was turned.

Jacob gulped he was terrified; he truly believed that Justin and his friend would hurt him. "Sir, I don't feel well and my nose hurts. May I please go to the nurse?"

"Yes," Mr. Sparrow nodded his head.

"I suspect you have a broken nose, and you might have a slight concussion," the school nurse informed Jacob after examining him. "I'm going to escort you to the main office. and have them call your parents. They might want to take you to the hospital."

"When I was eight I spilt my head open and had to stay in hospital," Jacob informed her. "Would that increase my chances of having a concussion?" He wondered

"It is quite possible," The nurse responded, "Your parents might want to take you to the hospital."

"Both of my parents are working today. They're SRU police officers. They might be on a hot call, or training. It's not easy to reach them."

"Well we have to try," the school nurse told him, "If we can't reach your parents will call your first emergency contact. Do you know who that is?"

"My Aunt Natalie and Uncle Spike," Jacob told the school nurse as she led him towards the main office. "My Uncles at work but my Aunt should be home."

"Go and sit over there," The school nurse instructed Jacob as they walked into the main office.

"We called your house and your father's on his way to come and get you," The secretary informed Jacob as she put the phone down. "He says he needs to drop your sister off at your Aunt's house and then he'll come and take you to the hospital."

"What sister?" Jacob asked.

"He didn't say, The Secretary told him "How many sisters do you have?" She asked looking up from her computer.

"I have two sisters, one's ten and the others five," Jacob spoke as he stood up and felt a wave of dizziness rush over him. Suddenly he fainted and the room went dark.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! Six reviews and I post a new chapter! :D.


	5. Real Friends

**A\N: **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. My life has been super crazy. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I had a hard time writing it and trying to make it seem as real as possible. I hope you like it and please remember to review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings:** None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Jacob, you need to tell us what happened. I know you didn't fall down. Who hurt you?" Sam asked his son. It was seven thirty at night and after waiting an hour in the ER Jacob was finally admitted to the hospital. He had suffered a mild concession and had a considerable bruise on his stomach.

"Dad, I fell," Jacob lied. If he told his parents what really happened they would just make his situation worse. "Why don't you believe me?'

"Because you had footprints on your shirt you have a huge bruise of your stomach and you had a bloody nose. I know you were fighting with somebody Jacob. I got into a lot of fights in my time, trust me.'

"Jacob nobody's going to be mad at you, we just need to know what happened."

"Nothing happened," Jacob sighed as somebody knocked on his hospital room door.

"Knock, knock," Phil Barrow knocked on the door slowly opening it as he walked in. "I'm sorry if we interrupted anything," He apologized as he his wife Janice and son Chris walked into the room beside him.

"No, no," Sam shook his head, "I think a break will do everyone some good," He rose from his seat. "Why don't we get some coffee and let Jacob and Christopher talk."

"That sounds like a great idea," Phil spoke, "We'll be back in a few minutes boys."  
>He told his son and Jacob as the four adults walked out of the room.<p>

"Who hurt you?" Chris asked Jacob anger fuming inside of him. "And don't tell me you fell, it's all around school, that's what everybody's saying but I know it's not true."

"I'm fine," Jacob lied; he didn't want Chris to think he was weak.

"No you're not!" Chris furiously sat in the vacant chair beside his bed. "The hockey try-outs are next week. If you can't try-out you're going to loose your scholarship. "

"I know that!" Jacob raised his voice.

"Jacob if the Head Master knows actually what happened maybe he'd make an exception. You need to tell your parents, or somebody what really happened."

"I can't!" Jacob yelled. "If I tell they're just kill me sooner!" Jacob was terrified he was afraid that Justin and his friends would kill him if he told.

"Did somebody threaten to kill you?" Chris was now even more furious then before.

Jacob slowly nodded his head.

"Who?" Chris asked. "Who's in your history class?' Then it suddenly all made sense in Chris' mind. Justin, the younger brother of his friend Logan was in Jacob's history class. If Logan was spoiled then Justin was a spoiled-brat. They're father was President of a wealthy banking firm downtown and their mother came from a wealthy political family. They lived in a mansion and never had to do anything and they got whatever they wanted. If Justin had attacked Jacob then his parents would take it to court. There was no way they would want their son expelled from school.

"Did Justin hurt you?" Christopher asked.

Again Jacob slowly nodded his head, "Don't tell my parents he softly whispered.

"I'm not promising anything. What happened?"

"I was walking into class and he started calling he names, he pushed me into a desk and I told him to stop then he pushed me onto the floor and when I tried to get up he kicked me into the wall. "

"Jacob!" Chris exploded "he assaulted you he needs to be expelled."

"I know that but his parents put a lot of money into the school. I don't think the Head Master is going to do anything."

"Jacob," Chris said, "You know you're like my younger brother right?'

Jacob nodded his head, "The you have to forgive me when I tell your parents what you told me."

"Chris you can't!"

"I have to! I want him expelled!"

"Want who expelled?" Phil asked as the four adults walked back into the hospital room.

Chris sighed, "It was Justin McNeiven that attacked Jacob. He pushed him onto the floor and the kicked him against the wall. Jacob didn't do anything all he did was try to defend himself.

"Jacob, is this true?" Jules turned to her son and asked.

"Yes," Jacob softly whispered.

"I want that kid expelled and charged with assault!" Sam exploded with anger.

"No, Dad you can't, it'll just make it worse." Jacob pleaded.

"Justin threatened to kill Jacob, that's why Jake's so afraid of talking," Chris explained.

"Tomorrow we're going to the Head Master and telling him what happened," Jules spoke.

"No Mom I can't! I already lost my scholarship, the tryouts are in two weeks and I can't play for three."

"Oh," Sam brought his hand against his forehead. He had been so worried about Jacob that he had completely forgotten about the condition of Jacob's scholarship.

"I don't want you worrying about that," Phil spoke up, "If Jacob looses his scholarship we'll pay for the rest of his education."

"No, we can't let you do that," Jules told him. "We'll figure something out."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Janice said, '"In the meantime I want you to know that we're going to fight to have that boy expelled. His parents may donate to the school but we have power as well."

"And I'll make sure everybody knows what Justin did," Chris promised. "He needs to be punished for what he did."

"Jacob, when you get released from hospital tomorrow we're all going to go down and talk to the Head Master of the school. He needs to hear what happened and you need to tell him."

"But-"

"Jacob this is not a choice," Sam told him firmly.

"Fine," Jacob grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Natalie," Brianna sat up on the couch and watched her aunt walk down the stairs, "Can we talk privately woman to woman?"<p>

Natalie looked at the young girl, she was defiantly not a woman yet. She was only ten years old; However Natalie also knew that girls wanted to sound a look grown-up, especially in today's world.

"Of course you can talk to me," Natalie told her as she sat down beside her on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why nobody likes me. Kennedy and Sky hate me and now all of my old friends hate me too."

Natalie sighed, "Well to tell you the truth, when I was around your age I was a bully myself. I was going through a rough phase and I was feeling insecure so I picked on other girls."

"You were a bully?" Brianna asked shocked at what she was hearing.

Natalie nodded her head "Until I was in the middle of grade eight. We moved and at my new school I was labeled as the new kid and everybody bullied me. It was an awful feeling; I'll never forget it. I wasn't perfect after that and I've made a fair share of mistakes but I always tried to make sure I was nice as I could be."

"Are Kennedy and Sky insecure too?" Brianna wondered.

"Well I can't speak for them but most bullies are insecure and have low self-confidence. In fact the majority of bullies have been victims of bullying themselves."

"Why would they want to bully other people if they've been bullied themselves?" Brianna wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Natalie, told her, "I don't think you want to be a bully though right?"

"I already said some really mean things to Sarah!" Brianna cried, "That's why she hates me. She won't even talk to me."

"Have you tried apologizing?"

"I have but she won't listen, she says she's mad at me."

"Well, I'm sure you two we'll work it out," Natalie told her niece.

"I hope so," Brianna spoke.

* * *

><p>It was almost nine o'clock at night and visiting hours ended at nine. Either Sam or Jules was allowed to stay the night with Jacob, but only one of them could. Both wanted to stay but they also both wanted to see Brianna and Elizabeth.<p>

"Okay so who's staying?" Jules asked her husband as they talked outside of Jacob's hockey room.

"I've been with him longer, you should stay, I'll pick up Brianna and Elizabeth."

"I want to stay with Jacob but I want to see Brianna, I want to talk her about what happened. I also want to see Elizabeth.

"Then I'll stay," Sam was clearly leaving the decision up to his wife.

"No, you probably want to see Brianna and Elizabeth too,"

"I do," Sam, agreed, "I also want you to be happy, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Well I want to do both so…" Jules trailed off. "I stayed with him the last time so you should stay this time."

"The only reason I didn't stay last time was because I wasn't allowed to." Sam reminded her.

"Okay so you can stay now," Jules told him.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sam asked her, "Why don't you want to stay?"

"I want to stay I just want to see Brianna and Elizabeth too."

"Brianna said she wanted to talk to you," Sam reminded his wife.

"Yeah you told me that, I don't want her to think she can get whatever she want's though."

"She should talk to you, she's going through a rough time. She hardly spoke to me and when I dropped her off at Nat's house she wasn't in the best of moods."

"Maybe Brianna will talk to Natalie," Jules suggested. Sam's youngest sister and her didn't always get along, in fact they had many fights, the majority revolving Brianna who liked Natalie and sometimes spoke to her about things she didn't tell Jules.

"Are you okay with that?" Sam wanted an honest answer.

"I'm not sure," Jules, scratched her nose, "Brianna likes Natalie she always has I-"

"You go I'll stay," Sa, cut his wife off, "You talk to Brianna, make sure she goes to school tomorrow."

Jules nodded her head as she walked into Jacob's hospital room to say goodnight.

* * *

><p>At nine thirty Jules drove her car into Spike and Natalie's driveway. The majority of the lights in the house were off and Jules assumed that Natalie and Katherine were both asleep. Walking up the driveway she saw the front door open.<p>

"Spike," Jules smiled tiredly at her friend who was holding a sleeping Elizabeth in his arms.

"She fell asleep at nine o'clock," Spike spoke of Elizabeth, "I hope that's okay,"

Jules nodded her head as she took her daughter out of Spike's arms "That's her bedtime, she usually a pretty good sleeper. It shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Mommy!" Brianna appeared wearing her jacket and carrying Elizabeth's backpack, "I missed you," She hugged Jules.

"Careful sweetie your sister's sleeping," Jules placed a gentle kiss on Brianna's head.

"Sorry," Brianna rolled her eyes as she stepped away from her mother. "I'll be in the car," She started to walk towards the car.

"Thanks Spike," Jules thanked her friend as she turned and followed her daughter towards the car.

* * *

><p>"Mom I can't go to school," Brianna sat nervously in the car on Tuesday morning. "Everybody hates me."<p>

"I don't hate you," Elizabeth told her older sister. "I love you."

"That's very nice Elizabeth," Jules spoke before Brianna had the chance to say anything rude.

"Yeah, thanks Lizzie," Brianna tried to smile, "Maybe this time you should walk me to class instead of the opposite way around."

"Okay!" Elizabeth happily agreed. "I'll make sure no one hurts you."

"Thanks Lizzie but I think I deserve to be hurt a little bit. I did something very mean to my best friend."

"That's not nice," Elizabeth told her. "You should always be nice."

"I know," Brianna spoke, "But I wasn't, I was really mean to her. Now I have to ask for her forgiveness."

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked as Brianna slowly unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I bullied her, a bully is somebody who hurts somebody else's feelings. I don't want you to ever be a bully. Being a bully isn't nice."

"Okay Brianna," Elizabeth agreed as Jules lifted her out of her car seat.

"Mom, I really don't feel well. I want to go home." Brianna felt her stomach turn as she walked towards her classroom.

"You'll be fine sweetie," Jules reassured her, "Mrs. Campbell is in the classroom waiting for you and Kennedy and Sky are suspended for three days."

"What's suspended?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"It's when the principal tells kids they can't come to school because they've done something very bad." Jules explained to her young daughter.

"Mom I really feel sick," Brianna felt tears rolling down her cheeks," I don't want to go to this school anymore I want to transfer."

"Brianna, I know it's hard but you need to do this." Jules told her daughter. "Lets all go in together," She took Brianna's hand and led her into the classroom.

"Good Morning," Mrs. Campbell rose from her desk, "How are you doing today Brianna?" She asked her student.

"Sick," Brianna answered truthfully as she clung to Jules' hand.

"Well I have something that I think will make you feel better," Mrs. Campbell smiled, "Sarah, can you come here for a minute," She called to a blonde haired girl who was sitting in the back of the classroom doing homework.

"Yes Mrs. Campbell," Sarah stood from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hi Sarah," Brianna spoke shyly to her previous best friend.

"Hi," Sarah repeated back, "Hi Mrs. Braddock hi Elizabeth."

"Hi Sarah," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"I hope its all right Brianna, I talked to Sarah and her parents last night and briefly described what happened yesterday,"

Brianna looked at her mother, "Did you know about this?"

Jules nodded her head, "I did."

"I thought it might be a good idea to try and get you guys to make up," Mrs. Campbell spoke.

"I'm really sorry," Brianna turned to Sarah, "I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted Kennedy and Sky to like me. I don't know why I just wanted to fit in. I mean Jacob has his hockey and Elizabeth is always with my parents and I felt left out. I wanted to belong to a group."

"My older sister Kelly explained it to me," Sarah told her, "She's in grade seven, she says it's normal for girls to want to fit in. The my mom said as long as you have good friends you'll get through it."

"You were an amazing friend Sarah." Brianna admitted, "I don't know why I ever said those awful things to you. If I were you I'd stay mad at me forever."

"We'll it's a good thing I'm me, I forgive you."

Brianna's eyes lit up, "You do?"

Sarah nodded her head, "You've been my best friend since the first grade, how can I stay mad at you?"

Thank you," Brianna hugged her, "I promise no more Kennedy and Sky and no more being snobby or rude."

"I'm glad," Jules smiled.

"Me too!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Come on Lizzie let's get you to class," Briana carefully picked up her younger sister.

"I'll take her you to go outside," Jules took Elizabeth from Brianna's arms.

"School's starting in ten minutes; can't we just stay in here?" Brianna asked.

"Of course you can," Mrs. Campbell nodded her head, "But only this once. Growing girls like you need there exercise."

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, please don't make me do this," Jacob told his parents as they walked into the Head Office of the Waterberg Preparatory Colligate for boys.<p>

"Jacob we need to do this," Jules told her son.

"But we're not going to win Justin's families rich!" Jacob tried to explain.

"Jacob, you need to tell the Head Master what happened," Sam told his son as they sat down in the waiting area.

"He'll see us in a minute," Jules said as she sat down beside Jacob.

"I can't do this!" Jacob said, "I really don't want to,"

Suddenly a tall well built man walked out of double oak doors, "Jacob, Mr. and Mrs. Braddock it's a pleasure seeing you all again," Mr. Watford spoke, "We met a few times in the spring and summer I'm not sure if you remember."

"Yes sir," Jacob gulped back fear, "You're Mr. Watford you're the Head Master of the entire school."

"That's right," Mr. Watford nodded his head as he led them into his office. "Now I've received quite a number of calls about your situation Jacob. Some were good and others were…well let's just say I dealt with a few students and parents appropriately."

"With your permission Sir I'd like to go to my locker and get my things." Jacob said.

"I don't see why that will be necessary," Mr. Watford, told him, "I've reviewed the terms of your scholarship and talked to the school's attorneys. We have appropriately revised it and you will not loose it. I've talked to your coaches and explained your situation and they've agreed to give you a try-out with the team when you can play again."

Jacob's eyes lit up "Thank you so much Sir, I promise I won't let you down!" Jacob smiled brightly.

"I'm sure you won't," Mr. Watford smiled, "We have high hopes for you Jacob."

"Thank you so much," Sam said, "May I ask what made you change his scholarship."

"The Barrow family and their friends had quite a lot of good things to say about your son. You currently have some fans cheering for you Jacob. I hope you thank them,"

"Oh don't worry Sir I will," Jacob smiled, "Chris is the best friend I have ever had and for his thirteenth birthday next month I'm going to buy him the best present ever!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D. Remember six reviews and I post a new chapter as soon as I can.


	6. Family

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to update I was waiting for six reviews. Since I didn't get six I got worried that people were becoming less interested in the story. I don't think it's going to be long maybe around twenty chapters. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks (I hate it) I promise the next chapter (if I post it) will be better. Please review and let me know if you want to continue with this story and what I can do to make you like it more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"Dad," Jacob looked up from tying his shoes, "I don't feel like partying today. I'm to worried about Monday."

"It's your cousin's second birthday party, I hardly call that partying," Sam chuckled.

"Well still, I'm worried,"

"It's going to be fine," Sam promised his son as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What if the Board of Executives sides with Justin's family?" Jacob asked. Justin's parents had taken his expulsion to the board executives for private schools in Ontario. They were going to fight Justin's expulsion clamming that it was unjust and that Jacob should have lost his scholarship. Jacob was a witness for the school's lawyers and his parents were going with him for support.

"Okay let's get this over with," Brianna walked down the stairs wearing a beige skirt and a brown sweater. "The sooner we get to Uncle Spike's and Aunt Natalie's the sooner we can leave."

"Brianna," Jules walked down the stairs behind her, "You love Katherine and she adores you. Besides Grandma, Aunt Courtney and Jeremy are going to be there to."

"I don't like Jeremy he's annoying," Brianna crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's only eight," Jules reminded her, "You guys will have fun together, you usually do."

"I'm ready!" Elizabeth walked down the stairs dragging Katherine's birthday present. "I hope Katie likes her present," She smiled.

"Oh sweetheart," Sam rushed up the stairs and took the present out of his youngest child's grip. "Let me carry it."

"Okay Daddy!" Elizabeth bounced down the stairs her blonde hair bouncing with her.

"Come her sweetie, lets get you ready," Jules told her daughter as she handed her, her blue jacket and black boots."

Elizabeth nodded her head as she put on her jacket and her boots, "Mommy can you help me with my jacket please?" She asked.

Jules nodded her head as she zipped up her daughter's jacket.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Scarlatti house of fun!" Spike spoke as he opened the front door carrying Katherine who was wearing a new pink dress and a birthday hat.<p>

"Hi," Katherine waved, "I two today," She held up two fingers proudly.

"I know, you're a big girl now!" Jules took her niece out of Spike's arms and held her close.

"Ja-Ja, "Katherine happily clapped her hands as Jules held her.

"Hey beautiful," Jules cooed gently as she stroked her blonde hair.

"Ja-Ja," Katherine repeated again smiling.

"I want to see her!" Elizabeth stood on her tippy toes to see her younger cousin.

"Here you go," Jules gently set Katherine on the ground next to Elizabeth.

"Come on lets go play," Elizabeth grabbed her younger cousins hand.

"Come on Brianna!" Elizabeth motioned for her older sister to follow them, "Play with us!"

"All right," Brianna gave an overdramatic sigh as she followed her younger cousin and sister into the living room.

"Sammy, Jules," Natalie walked into the hallway her hand resting over her heavily growing abdomen.

"Nat," Sam smiled as he gave his younger sister a hug. "How are you and the baby doing?" He asked as he gently placed his hand gently over his younger sister's stomach.

Natalie took a quick look at Spike before placing her hands over Sam's "Well," She began, "Your wrong I'm having one baby, I'm having twins!"

"You're what!" Sam stated in shock.

"Twins," Natalie repeated again, "Twin boys."

"When did you find that out?"

"Yesterday," Spike smiled as he wrapped his arm around Natalie.

"That's great!" Jules smiled as she hugged Natalie and Spike, "Isn't it Sam?" She encouraged her husband to speak.

"Yeah-uh," Sam stammered for positive words, "It's just that I know you guys have your hands full with Katie and I'm not sure how you'd handle twins."

"I'm not a baby anymore Sam!" Natalie became quickly frustrated, "I don't need you looking after me all the time. I'm fine I have a daughter and she's perfectly happy, what makes you think you're so perfect?"

"I'm not saying I'm perfect," Sam defended himself, "All I'm saying is that it's going to be a lot of work."

"I know that," Natalie responded. "I'm fully aware of that!" She said as she stormed into the kitchen.

Spike ran his hands rapidly through his brown hair. Natalie had already been having doubts about rising three children, especially in terms of money. Spike knew that she did not need to have Sam remind her.

"Way to go Sam," Spike looked at his best friend, "You couldn't lay off her for awhile."

"I'm just worried about her. I'm worried about you too." Sam spoke.

"We'll be fine," Spike walked into the kitchen to try and calm down his wife.

"Sam, you really need to trust them," Jules placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, "You need to get used to the fact that they're married and they love each other. Spike would never do anything to hurt Natalie, he's your best friend you need to trust him."

"Natalie's my baby sister and I'm always going to be worried about her," Sam spoke.

"I'm not worried about Brianna and Elizabeth," Jacob spoke, "They just annoy me.'

Sam laughed, "One day you're worry buddy trust me you'll worry."

"But Uncle Spike's your best friend," Jacob slightly changed the topic, "Everyone knows you're not allowed anywhere near your best friend's sister. Doesn't Uncle Spike know that?"

"Yeah he does buddy," Sam told his son, "But he fell in love with Nat and there was nothing I could do to stop him. He's bee great for her. He's grounded her and kept her on her feet. He's the best thing that ever happened to her."

"Then go and tell him that," Jules told her husband, "Tell them what you just told us. They deserve you hear it."

Sam nodded his head, "I think you're right," He spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam and Natalie's mother had arrived along with a bag full of presents for her Grand Children. Half an hour after that Sam and Natalie's older sister arrived with her eight-year-old son Jeremy.<p>

"She looks so much like you when you were little," Catherine Braddock spoke to Natalie as she bounced Katie on her knee. Katie as her family called her had been named after both of her Grandmothers her full name was Katherine-Michelina Scarlatti.

"Grana," Katie played with Catherine's hair.

"Has your mother seen her yet?" Catherine asked her son-law?"

"Not since she was born no," Spike shook his head sadly. "Were hoping she'll come visit after the twins are born. "It's an expensive trip though,"

"If you need to borrow money just ask," Catherine spoke immediately, "Natalie's father left a lot of money for her and for Sam."

"No Mom it's fine," Natalie said knowing that Spike didn't feel comfortable taking other people's money.

"Okay," Catherine let the subject go.

* * *

><p>"Why are all of these camera's here?" Jacob asked his parents as they drove up to the courthouse where the hearing was being held.<p>

"I don't know Jake," Sam answered as he parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

As soon as the car was parked a swarm of media reporters came rushing over. "Is it true Jacob's adopted? One reporter asked as Sam stepped out of the car. "Do you abuse him and his younger sister? Whom did you pay off to keep his scholarship?"

"Dad," Jacob walked uncomfortably over to his father, "Dad what's going on?"

"Jacob how does it feel to be a subject of a drug investigation? What do you have against the McNieven family?"

"No comments," Sam pushed past the sea of reporters.

"Dad I can't do this," Jacob whispered softly as he closely followed his father up the courtroom steps.

"Yes you can," Sam encouraged him as he came face to face with Alan McNieven, Justin's father.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D :D


	7. No Normal Day Part One

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. This chapter idea was giving to me by the wonderful **KateEals.** I hope it's okay it has my first time writing a hostage situation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Warnings: **Disturbing images (no worse then what's on Flashpoint though)

**Spoilers:** None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"You must be Sam Braddock," Alan McNieven looked disgustingly at Sam. He was tall with jet-black hair and dangerous green eyes and as he walked closer to Sam it was clear he was taller. "Spreading lies about your son you must be ashamed of yourself," He said with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"My father isn't telling any lies!" Jacob spit out having less control then Sam did.

"Jacob," Sam whispered in a disapproving voice, "Don't be rude."

"Yes that's right, we wouldn't want little Jacob to grow up like his father. Oh that's right he's dead isn't he?"

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Jacob screamed as he lunged forward grabbing the attention of the nearby reporters.

"Jacob," Sam grabbed his son by the waist and pulled him inside the courtroom.

"Jacob, you can't do that. That's what he wants you to do he's trying to get a reaction out of you so the press will believe his story.

"He can't say things like that," Jacob, cried, "Why would he say things like that?"

"That's just the way he is Jacob," Sam responded in the most appropriate way he could.

"Are we going to do that to him?" Jacob asked.

"No," Sam immediately shook his head.

"Why not?' Jacob wanted to know.

"Your mother and I don't believe in making up stories," Sam explained as he led Jacob into the courtroom.

* * *

><p>"Dad," Jacob whispered as they sat in the courtroom while the lawyers made there opening arguments, "How long is this going to take?"<p>

"I'm not sure buddy, you never know with lawyers," Sam answered truthfully.

"Maybe Mom missed it on purpose," Jacob half joked.

"I don't think so," Sam responded. "Your mother had to work today."

An hour and a half later the lawyers were still making their opening statements when a noise from the back of the courtroom made everybody turn around.

Two men were fighting with the security officers to get their guns. The first man punched both security officers in the stomach while the other one quickly grabbed their guns.

"Get down Jacob!" Sam ushered his son under the seats as he quickly dialed 911, "Hopefully this doesn't escalate."

"Nobody move!" The first gunman yelled as he fired three warning shots into the courtroom.

The police officers at the front of the courtroom walked weapons drawn to the armed gunman but they only got as far as Jacob as they were gunned down.

"Oh my gosh," Jacob breathed out as he saw a man not much older then Sam bleed to death in front of him.

"You just shot a police officer!" The second man stammered as he looked at the lifeless body lying on the ground, "Maybe this was a bad idea,"

"No!" The third man fiercely insisted, "He needs to pay for what he did! You go grab the judge and I'll take care of the rest."

Sam made a mental note the first man was the one in charge and the second one would be a good one to try and negotiate with, if the time came.

"You get up!" The fourth gunman grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt. "Collect everyone's cell phones in this bag."

"Uh-huh," Jacob stammered as he slowly stood up and took the bag from the gunman.

The two other hostage takers now had guns and were surrounding the judge.

Sam looked around the courtroom, everybody was scared and panicked; He knew the SRU would be here soon and they would try to contain the situation but he wanted to help, he needed to help. And although his negotiating skills were not nearly as good as his wife's he had to try.

"My names Sam Braddock," He stood with his arms raised above his head, "Can I ask what we're all doing here today?" He addressed all three men hoping one of them would answer him.

"Shut up!" The third man pointed his gun at Sam, "Everybody get down on the floor now!" He shouted as Jacob handed him the bag with everyone's cell phone.

"I'm here because-" The second man began to explain but the first man shut him up.

"Be quiet!" The first man shouted.

Suddenly a loud voice came over the courtroom speakerphone "This is Greg Parker from the Strategic Response Unit. I am going to be calling the courtroom phone and I would appreciate it if somebody picked it up.

"Cops," The firsr gunman nastily spoke, "I hate cops! You," He pointed at Sam as the phone rang, "Answer it and tell this Greg Parker that I'm not interested in any cops."

Sam stood up as he walked to the phone, this guy had no idea who he was and he planned to keep it that way. "Hello," Sam spoke into the phone.

"Sam?" Greg sounded stunned and a little shocked to be hearing his friends voice, "Jules said your court trial was earlier."

"It started late," Sam whispered, not wanting to give away to much information, when the gunman looked at him he said, "My names Sam Braddock and everyone's fine, except the judge he's tied up, and my son he's a bit shaken up. You might need to call my wife she might be a little worried."

Greg wrote down some information as he nodded his head, "That's fine Sam I know you can't say too much. I'm glad Jacob's fine. I'll have to call in another team though we might need a little help on this one. I'm going to ask you a few questions and just answer yes or no," Greg instructed.

"Okay," Sam nodded his head.

"Are there two hostage takers?"

"Yes,"

"Do they both have guns?'

"Yes,"

"Is there a door leading to the back of the courtroom?"

"Yes,"

"Okay Sam, do you think you could help me out and try to talk to these men?" Greg asked.

"I can try," Sam, replied softly, "I think I'll be able to talk to one of them. The other one seems to be in charge."

Greg nodded his head "Just try your best Sam, we'll have guys outside the back doors to help people if they come out."

"Okay," Sam nodded his head.

"Hang up the phone!" The first gunman roared as he ripped the phone away from Sam and slammed it onto the receiver.

"If I find out you're a cop, I'll shoot you in the head," The man threatened.

Sam wasn't fazed, he had endured worse in Afghanistan, "I'm not a cop, and I'm just trying to help. I'm ex-army I served in Afghanistan so the police asked me to help.

"What did you say?" The man demanded to know.

"I said I'd try but I don't have much negotiating skills."

"Are you carrying a weapon?'

"No, I don't carry guns, I have young children."

"Is that your son?" The man motioned to Jacob who was sitting on the ground shivering in fear.

"Yes, and all I'm trying to do is help him and everybody else."

"Okay, new plan," The man rubbed his hands together. "I want the cops to know that I mean business and your son is going to help me get what I want."

"What are you going to do?' Sam asked.

"Let's just say your son will never be the same again." The man responded as he pulled Jacob up, "You're coming with me," He pulled Jacob towards the front of the courtroom, "The cops will never shoot me with a little boy in front of me."

"Dad!" Jacob screamed. "Dad, help me!" Jacob kicked his feet as he tried to get away from the man.

"Shut up!" The man dug the gun into Jacob's skull, "Or I'll shoot you in front of your father."

"Victor!" The first gunman called, "I didn't want this, all I wanted to do was talk to him. I wanted some closure."

"This is closure!" Victor shouted as he dragged Jacob out of the courtroom.

"Dad help me!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to fight the man off. "Help me!" He pleaded to the police officers that surrounded the courtroom.

"Point your guns at me and I shoot the boy," The man threatened as the police officers raised their guns.

"We don't want to shoot anybody," Greg told the man slowly, "I just want to talk but in order for me to do that I need you to put the gun down an release the boy."

The man laughed, "If I don't get what I want the boy dies," He said as he pressed the gun to Jacob's head.

* * *

><p>Back in the courtroom the second man was feeling guilty about what he was doing.<p>

"I'm sorry," The first gunman spoke to Sam as he slightly loosened the grip on the gun he held to the judge's head.

"Why are you sorry?" Sam wondered as he turned around

"I just wanted to get some justice," He began to explain. "This judge he set the guy loose that killed my little girl. He was drunk and he killed my ten year old little girl!"

"I know how that feels," Sam began to connect with the man," A few years ago my sister in-law and brother in-law were killed by a drunk driver. They had two young kids, a boy and a girl."

"What happened to the kids?" The man wondered.

"My wife and I adopted them."

"Was that boy one of them? The one Victor took outside?"

Sam nodded his head, "His names Jacob and my name is Sam, maybe you can tell me your name."

"My names William."

"Okay William, do you think you could tell me a little about your friend Victor."

"He used to be my best friend when we were kids, then one day we were in a store and some other kids came in and stole some things. They blamed Victor though and every since he's been out of jail he's changed. I didn't want this to happen, I never wanted any of this to happen."

"That's okay, you're doing the right thing talking to me, now if you can just let the judge and everyone else in the courtroom leave that'll be great. They can leave out the back door. I bet there are cops right there ready to help them."

"No, only after I know why he let my little girl's killer go!" William demanded.

"He was a minor, he had no criminal record," The judge tried to explain, "I thought it would be better to rehabilitate him rather then send him to jail."

"Rehabilitation is good William, that means he'll get help. He'll have to live with what he did and face his problems. He'll regret it for the rest of his life. He might get better though and do something good, he might teach other children not to make the same mistake he did. Isn't that better then jail?' Sam asked.

"It still doesn't bring Mary back," William spoke.

"I know it doesn't but I don't think Mary would want you to go to jail," Sam gently told William, "Now just put the gun down and everything will be okay."

William nodded his head as he slowly placed the gun on the floor, "Everybody leave out the back door!" He instructed as everybody rushed out the back door of the courtroom.

"Now I need to take you outside and to the cops alright," Sam explained to William as he took hold of both his arms.

"I hope your boys okay," William, told Sam. "I don't know what Victor's capable of but I don't think he'd kill anyone."

"I hope not," Sam spoke as he heard yelling followed by four gunshots and more screaming.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review. Six reviews and I post a new chapter. If you have anything you'd like to see in the story please let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	8. No Normal Day Part Two

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. This chapter is probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written, I'm not sure how good it is but I decided to post it early considering I got six reviews. I hope everyone likes it but if you don't please be honest. I don't get upset easily. Just make sure it's constructive and not mean. If you find Spike out of character that's because he's supposed to be so are Jules and Sam (considering what just happened).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or the Toronto Sick Kids hospital.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Some disturbing images but nothing worse then they show on Flashpoint.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Jacob stood frozen as the body of his abductor lay on the ground in front of him. Blood was spilling from the body and onto Jacob's shoes but he could not move. Greg had not been able to get through to Victor and he had pointed his gun at him multiple times. Victor then fired two warning shots in Greg's direction. After Greg called Scorpio the sniper from Team Two shot Victor directly in the head.

"Let's get you cleaned up Jake," Greg walked slowly towards the young boy as he led him away from the dead body, "We're going to need your shoes and clothes for evidence. Your mothers in the command truck we'll go and see her," He gently spoke.

Jacob only slightly nodded his head as his father rushed out of the courtroom.

"Jacob!" Sam rushed towards his son, "Jacob are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" He turned to Greg.

"He-I-" Jacob stammered as he pointed to Victor's body.

"He pointed his gun at me and he shot his weapon. I'm sorry Sam, I didn't want anybody to get hurt," Greg looked solemnly at his former team member.

"That's okay," Sam gently pulled Jacob into his arms, "Where's Jules?" He asked as he held Jacob close.

"She's in the command truck," Greg explained as he led Sam out of the courthouse.

"SIU is going to want Jacob's statements about what happened," Greg spoke, "Yours to probably."

"Dad, I just want to go home," Jacob looked up at his father tears in his brown eyes, "I just want to go home."

"I know you do Jake but we need to talk to SIU first, then we can go home I promise."

"I'm I going to get in trouble?" Jacob asked.

"No of course not," Sam immediately told him, "Why would you?"

"Because Justin's father told the press that I took steroids. What if the cops believed him? I don't want to go to jail Dad."

"They won't believe him," Sam told Jacob, "It's a lie, they know that,"

"But what if they don't, I don't want to go to jail," Jacob cried.

"You're not going to jail," Sam promised, "You know what I think I'm going to take you to the hospital, let SIU talk to you there,"

"Okay," Jacob said in a defeated voice. He didn't feel like arguing.

Suddenly Jules rushed out of the command truck.

"Jacob!" Jules wrapped her son tightly in her arms, "I'm so glad you're okay," She kissed his forehead, "I was so worried."

"Mom." Jacob hugged Jules closely, "Do I have to go to the hospital?"

"I think it's a good idea Jacob, you should talk to a psychologist, someone who can help you."

"SIU needs his clothes and his shoes and his statement," Sam turned to his wife and spoke.

"Now!" Jules asked stunned, "They want to talk to him now!"

"That's what Sargent Parker told me," Sam explained.

Jules furiously shook her head, "The shoes I can see but they are not talking to my thirteen year old son! He just saw two people get killed! I'm going to go and sort this out!" Jules stormed away.

"Is Mom mad?" Jacob asked Sam as a uniformed police officer walked up to them.

"Sorry to disrupt you Constable Braddock but I have you and your son's cell phones," The young uniformed police officer told Sam as he handed Sam his smart phone and Jacob's phone,"

"Thank you," Sam took both phones out of the younger mans hand.

"You have a lot of missed calls and messages," Jacob looked at his father's phone. "I think Aunt Natalie saw it on TV," Jacob saw his Aunt's name multiple times.

"Jacob," Jules returned a short while later with two SIU officers "We're going to take you to the hospital and these SIU police officers are going to talk to you," Jules explained to her son.

"No," Jacob shook his head as he held tightly onto Sam. "I'm not going with them!"

"Hey Jacob," Sam stuffed his cell phone into his pocket and turned towards his son, "Jake, these men are not taking you to jail. They just want to help you. I know it's hard for you to understand but your shoes and clothes are evidence and they need to take your statement."

"No," Jacob shook his head; he hadn't acted like this since he found out his parents ha died. "I want to see Mom and Dad," He looked at Sam and Jules; they both knew what he meant.

"Jacob, Jacob buddy," Sam tried to calm his adoptive son down, "I promise you these men will not arrest you, in fact I can order them not to if it will make you feel any better."

Jacob slowly nodded his head, "I want you to order them not you," He whispered.

"Officers do not arrest my son or take him to jail," Sam spoke with authority to the two confused looking SIU uniforms.

"Yes sir," The younger of the two spoke, "We were just told to take your son to the hospital and take his shoes, shirt and his statement. He isn't in any trouble."

"See Jacob," Sam told his son, "Now go with your mother while I go and get you some fresh clothes.

Jacob nodded his head as he walked wobbly over to Jules.

"Come on sweetheart lets get you to the hospital," Jules wrapped her arms around her son.

* * *

><p>At the Toronto Sick Kids hospital Sam and Jules sat in a waiting room of the Child Psychiatric unit. Jacob was being examined and questioned and even though he was a minor the doctors needed truthful answers, ones he might not be able to give in front of his parents.<p>

"So," Sam broke the silence, "Natalie called multiple times today. She saw what happened on the news and started to freak out. Then she called Spike so many times he stopped taking her calls. I think things are really starting to fall apart between them. I don't know what to do."

"They can't expect you to solve all of their problems," Jules crossed her arms over her chest, "They need to figure these things out for themselves."

"I know but Natalie is bed ridden and Katie's sick and Spike's really busy at work," Sam reminded her, "Spike's sleeping on the couch on night's he comes home and it's getting to the point where Natalie is thinking of leaving."

"That doesn't sound like Spike," Jules carefully chose not to say anything about Natalie.

"He's just over frustrated, he feels as though he can't talk to me because I'm Natalie's older brother."

"Well he and Natalie need to figure their problems out," Jules spoke.

"Do you think you could talk to Nat for me, you know woman to woman, I know you too don't see eye-to-eye but you don't want there marriage to break up."

Jules sighed, "I don't hate Natalie Sam, we're just completely different people, but I will talk to her, after I know Jacob's okay."

* * *

><p>"Are Mommy and Daddy hurt?" Elizabeth asked Spike as he carried her towards Brianna's classroom. It was the end of the school day and instead of taking the bus home Elizabeth and Brianna were going home with Spike.<p>

"You and your sister are just going to come to Aunt Natalie and I's place for a bit," Spike avoided his niece's question.

"Did Mommy and Daddy die?" Tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks.

"No sweetheart Mommy and Daddy are fine," Spike promised.

"I don't believe you," Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh Elizabeth you are so much like your mother," Spike shook his head and sighed as he placed the young girl on the ground.

"Uncle Spike why are you picking us up?" Brianna wondered as she looked up from her locker. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not in a position to tell you," Spike told the older girl, "All I can tell you is that there was an incident at the courthouse today and your brother is in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Brianna demanded to know.

"He has a few cuts and bruises but he's still being examined," Spike explained.

"What happened?" Brianna asked.

"I've been told not to tell you,"

"What?" Brianna asked as she took Elizabeth's hand, "Are you allowed to tell me?" She wanted to know.

"We'll talk at my place, after you finish all your homework,"

"That's not fair!" Brianna complained, "I'm old enough to know what's going on!"

"I'm just doing what your parents told me to do," Spike explained.

"My parents think I'm a baby," Brianna grumbled.

"No they don't Brianna, they'd just rather explain it to you themselves."

"Why?" Brianna wanted to know. "Why did you tell me what happened to Jacob if you weren't allowed to tell me anything?" She wondered.

"Brianna, you really need to stop watching law shows on TV," Spike told his niece,

"I want to go to the hospital," Brianna spoke up as she climbed into Spike's car, "I want to see Jake."

"Me too!" Elizabeth copied her older sister.

"Oh no, your parents would never trust me again," Spike told the two girls, "I'm taking you back to your house and staying with you there."

"Why?' Elizabeth asked.

"Uncle Spike and Auntie Natalie are getting a divorce," Brianna told her younger sister, "They're not talking to each other."

"Who told you that?" Spike eyed his niece as he pulled out of the busy school parking lot.

"I'm not a baby I've heard Mom and Dad talk at night. They're worried about you and Aunt Natalie."

"Your parents shouldn't be talking about that in front of you," Spike commented inappropriately.

"They think I'm asleep but I sit at the top of the stairs and listen." Brianna explained. "You didn't cheat on Aunt Natalie did you?" She asked a question without knowing the meaning of it.

"What!" Spike raised his voice so loud that Elizabeth had to cover her ears, "Is that what your parents think happened?" He practically yelled.

"No," Brianna quickly shook her head, "I heard it on TV, my parents don't think you cheated on Aunt Natalie, I promise."

"Brianna," Spike lowered his voice again, "You shouldn't say things without knowing what they mean. It could get you in some serious trouble."

"I'm sorry," Brianna apologized, "What is cheating? Mom wouldn't tell me."

"You'll find out when you're older," Spike assured her. "In the meantime stay away from those celebrity news shows you watch."

"That's what my parents tell me," Brianna told him, "But I like them."

"Your Aunt Natalie watches them and they're garbage."

"I know Aunt Natalie watches them," Brianna smiled, "That's why I watch them."

"Brianna," Spike sighed, "I know you love your aunt but try to be your own person."

"I want to be like Mom and Aunt Natalie," Brianna smiled.

"That's going to be pretty hard," Spike commented.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Your mother and Aunt are two completely different people," Spike explained.

"Why?' Elizabeth asked.

"That's just the way they are," Spike spoke as he pulled into Sam and Jules driveway.

"Brianna what do you and your sister usually have for a snack when you get home?" Spike asked the older girl.

"Fruit," Brianna responded, "Mom and Dad always keep fruit in the fridge, and we have cut up pieces of fruit."

Spike nodded his head, "You unbuckle your sister from her car seat and I'll go and get your snack ready," He told the girl as his cell phone vibrated.

"Uncle Spike what's wrong?" Brianna asked as she saw her Uncle growl.

"Nothing," Spike shook his head as he pressed 'decline' on his phone he was in no mood to talk to his wife.

"Brianna will you play with me?" Elizabeth asked her older sister as she led her into the house.

"Of course I will." Brianna told her younger sister, "I just need to finish my homework," She added as Spike sent her a glance as his cell phone rang yet again.

"Uncle Spike maybe you should answer it," Brianna suggested.

"Brianna, stay out of it," Spike told his niece as he pressed 'decline' again.

"What if something's wrong?" Brianna pestered

"Brianna!" Spike was annoyed now.

"Okay," Brianna knew when to let a subject go.

"What's your favourite type of fruit?" Spike picked up Elizabeth and asked.

"Apples," Elizabeth responded happily as Spike's cell phone vibrated.

"Uncle Spike that tickles!" Elizabeth giggled as she felt the cell phone vibrate on Spikes hip.

"Brianna take your sister upstairs," Spike instructed as he placed Elizabeth on the ground, "And no eavesdropping, I don't want you hearing this conversation."

Brianna nodded her head, "I promise Uncle Spike," She led Elizabeth upstairs, "Lets go listen to music in my room."

"Yay!" Elizabeth cheered.

* * *

><p>"He's suffering from a mild case of PTSD and he might experience some vivid nightmares. I suggest hot water at night and calming music and surroundings." Jacob's child psychologist told Sam and Jules as they stood outside of Jacob's hospital room.<p>

"What about his memory does he remember what happened?" Sam asked.

"Bits and Pieces of it," the doctor spoke, "He is still unstable though and is still in a state of shock. I'm keeping him overnight and I strongly suggest one of you stay. Preferably the one Jacob connects best with."

Jules immediately looked at her husband, he had been in active combat and had experienced PTSD first hand.

"I'll stay," Sam, spoke, thinking the same thing that Jules was.

"I'm allowed to stay until visiting hours are over thought right?" Jules asked the doctor.

"Yes but Jacob is still unstable and if you both go in at the same time it might overwhelm him."

"You go,' Sam told his wife, "I'll call Spike see how he's doing with the girls,"

Jules nodded her head, "Tell them I said hi," She told her husband as she slowly walked into her son's hospital room.

Jacob was sitting on the covers shaking, his face drenched with sweat and his lip trembling in fear. He was mumbling incoherently.

"Jacob," Jules gently walked over to her son's bed, "It's me, its Mom," She told him soothingly as she sat down in the chair beside his bed.

Jacob rapidly shook his head, "No!" He screamed, "I want my real parents!"

"I know you do Jacob," Jules placed a comforting hand on his back, "I miss them too."

"I want to see them," He turned to Jules tears running down face.

"I know you do Jake but we nee you here, everybody needs you here."

"Why do people have to die? Why do they have to be murdered?" Jacob cried.

"I don't know Jacob, I don't know,"

"Why do you and Dad kill people?" He asked. "You're snipers, that's your job."

"Only as a last resort," Jules told her son, "If we can we try to talk the subject down but sometimes, like today there was no choice. If Sargent Parker hadn't called Scorpio on Victor he might have killed you."

"Why?" Jacob asked. "Why do people kill each other?"

"I know it's hard for you to understand Jacob but sometimes killing is the only option. After everything else has been tried sometimes you need to kill someone to save other peoples lives."

"Mom and Dad were killed by a drunk driver. How is that saving other peoples lives?"

"It's not Jacob," Jules sat on her son's bed and wrapped him in her arms, "Drunk drivers are selfish, when they drive drunk or high they put there own lives and other peoples lives in jeopardy."

"What makes people drive drunk?" Jacob wondered.

"I don't know Jacob, when your drunk your mind isn't working the way it should be."

"I'm never going to drink or take drugs," Jacob promised.

"I'm glad," Jules kissed Jacob's forehead.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D. Eight reviews and I post a new chapter (remember to be honest).


	9. A Helping Hand

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I really hope everybody likes this chapter, if you don't please tell me, I want to try and make everybody happy. Some people have asked for more "Jam" I promise it will come, this isn't an entirely "Jam" story though so please be patient. Please remember to review. I love constructive criticism as it is how I learn. I hope you like this chapter and remember to review, good or bad.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Warnings: **I "F"word is used.

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"In the kitchen Brianna and do your homework," Spike instructed his oldest niece as he held the front door open for them. Katie's fever had jumped to 103 and she had been crying and fussy all afternoon. Natalie had called her pediatrician and she had told her to take Katie to the emergency room at the Toronto Sick Kids Hospital. Natalie's doctor however had told her that she needed to rest and stay inside as much as possible. So Spike had to pack Brianna and Elizabeth up again and take them to his house so Natalie could watch them while he took Katie to the hospital.

"Is Katie going to be ok?" Elizabeth followed her older sister into the house immediately hearing Katie's loud cries.

"I hope so," Spike told his niece as he rushed up the stairs and towards his daughter's bedroom.

"Homework Brianna," Natalie walked slowly down the stairs, "I don't want to tell you again."

"Yes Ma'am," Brianna nodded her head as she picked up her backpack and rushed into the kitchen afraid of getting her Aunt angry.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" Spike asked his wife annoyed as he carried a crying Katie down the stair.

"Call you earlier?" Natalie yelled. "I've been trying to call you all fucking day!"

"What does fucking mean?" Elizabeth asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"Uh, you're learn when you're older," Natalie told the five year old, "It's not a nice word though so don't use it."

"Why did you use it?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Your Aunt has a quick temper just like your father," Spike glared at Natalie.

"Don't look at me like that you're the one whose been avoiding my calls!"

"Yeah, because I have a job to do, it's called work, maybe you've heard of it?" Spike sarcastically spoke.

"What do you think I do here all day?" Natalie spoke back. "I have to take care of Katie and your unborn children, thank you very much!"

"Well maybe if you were better at your job we'd know what was wrong with our daughter!"

"Get out!" Natalie picked up Elizabeth's jacket and through it at his face, "Bring my daughter back when you know what's wrong with her. Then you can leave!"

"Fine!" Spike slammed the door on his way out.

"Auntie Natalie do you hate Uncle Spike?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Right now yes," Natalie responded truthfully.

"Then are you getting a divorce?"

"Not yet, but you never know."

"Uncle Spike said you weren't going to."

"Yeah well there's a lot your Uncle doesn't know," Natalie sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"A lot," Natalie responded. "He's clueless about a lot Elizabeth men are clueless in general.

"Mommy says Daddy's clueless sometimes."

"Yeah well she's right about that."

"Aunt Natalie," Brianna walked into the living room, "If you and Uncle Spike get a divorce who's going to look after Katie?"

"I will," Natalie responded without thinking about her answer, "Your Uncle is to busy at work to care about his family."

"But then we won't ever see Uncle Spike!" Brianna began to cry.

"Oh you'll see him he's your father's best friend," Natalie slowly stood up again. "Brianna watch your sister, I'm going to take a nap."

"You're supposed to be watching us!" Brianna told her. "What if something happens?"

"You'll be fine," Natalie assured her, "Just do your homework and let your sister watch TV, when you get hungry you can order a pizza and pay for it."

"But-"

"You'll be fine," Natalie waved off the rest of the young girls concerns. "I'll wake up at five o'clock though if it'll make you feel any better.

"It will," Brianna nodded her head.

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock and Sam was on his way to the cafeteria to get something to eat for himself and for Jules who was still with Jacob. He walked past the Emergency Room and the screeched to a halt. Sitting in the corner was Spike holding a crying Katie. Sam immediately became paranoid, this was a children's hospital but if something had gone wrong with Natalie's pregnancy she would have been taken here. Sam however also knew that Katie has been sick lately. All of these ideas were still running through his head as he stepped into the Emergency Room.<p>

"Sir," A nurse stopped Sam in his tracks, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to see my brother in-law and niece," Sam explained, "I didn't know they were here, my son's upstairs," Sam showed the nurse the hospital bracelet he had been given to identify him with Jacob.

"Are they in an examination room?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "There in the waiting room. I just want to see what's wrong, then I'll leave I promise."

The nurse saw the desperate look on Sam's face, "Okay Sir," She gave in, "But make it fast,"

Sam nodded his head as he rushed over to Spike, "Spike," Sam skidded to a fault in front of his brother in-law who snapped his head up.

"Sam," Spike looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Jacob's upstairs," Sam quickly answered, "What are you doing here?"

"Katie," Spike answered, "Her fever's at 105 and she's sweaty and she won't stop crying. The nurse thought it was some kind of infection but they can't be sure until the doctor see's her."

"You look exhausted," Sam sat in the empty chair beside his, "I'll hold Katie for awhile," He took the screaming toddler out of Spike's arms.

"Let's just say it hasn't been the best day," Spike commented.

"What happened?' Sam asked as he bounced Katie on his knee in an effort to get her crying under control.

"Uhm," Spike bit his lip, he didn't want to tell Sam what happened with Natalie.

"Natalie?' Sam asked as Spike slowly nodded his head.

"You can tell me Spike, I'm not taking sides. I just want to help."

"You're already on Natalie's side," Spike told him, "She's your baby sister."

Sam shook his head, "You're my best friend, if she did something to hurt you, I'd have something to say to her. I'd do the same if the rolls were reversed."

"We sort of had a fight and I'm pretty sure we both said some things we regret. I know I did."

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I was mad at her for calling me all day and then I got mad at her for not calling me when Katie needed to go to the hospital. She said she's been trying to call me all day and then when I basically told her she wasn't a good mother she kicked me out. She said as soon as I bring Katie back I can leave."

Sam breathed out heavily, "That's bad,"

"Yeah it is," Spike agreed. "Natalie would probably hate me even more for telling you but she said the F word and Elizabeth heard it."

"She did what?" Sam asked shocked. "You fought in front of my children?"

"Just Elizabeth," Spike added.

"That's even worse, she's only five, where was Brianna?"

"She was in the kitchen doing her homework."

"So she could still hear it," Sam sighed, "Alright well thanks for telling me," Sam him as a nurse called out Spike's last name.

"Finally," Spike stood up and took Katie out of Sam's arms.

"Text me as soon as you know anything," Sam called after Spike as he followed a nurse to an examination room.

* * *

><p>At seven o'clock Jules rolled up Spike and Natalie's driveway. Sam had come back from the cafeteria and told Jules what Spike had told him. They decided it might be a good idea if she went over to the house earlier and had a talk with Natalie before taking Brianna and Elizabeth home.<p>

"Mommy!" Elizabeth beat Jules to the front door as the young girl swung it open and ran into Jules arms. "How's Jacob?"

"Hey princess," Jules lifted her daughter onto her hip and carried her back inside the house; "He's doing okay," Jules placed her back on the floor.

"I made him a get better soon card!" Elizabeth rushed into the kitchen and returned with a card full of sparkles, "Auntie Natalie and Brianna helped me with the spelling but I spelt my name all by myself." Elizabeth spoke proudly.

"That's very good sweetheart!" Jules praised, "I'm sure Jacob will love it!"

"Mom!" Brianna suddenly rushed from the living room followed closely by Natalie. "How's Jake?"

"He's doing okay. He's staying the night in the hospital, your father's staying with him."

"Is Daddy sick too?" Elizabeth asked.

"No Elizabeth, he's just staying with your brother."

"Why?"

"So that he's not alone in a hospital room," Jules explained to her curious daughter.

"Come on Lizzie let's go finish the other card we made for Jake!" Brianna took her younger sister's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"I hope they weren't to much trouble," Jules spoke after Brianna and Elizabeth were out of sight.

"Not to much trouble," Natalie spoke with a hint of arability in her voice.

"That's good," Jules rubbed her hands together, "So…" She tried to think of something else to say.

"If you're here to lecture me on my marriage you can forget it, I'm not in the mood," Natalie turned around and walked back towards the living room.

"I'm not here to lecture you Natalie," Jules followed her.

"Uh-huh," Natalie nodded her head sarcastically, "You and Sam have like the perfect marriage and you guys think you can fix everything."

"Perfect marriage, me and Sam?" Jules laughed, "If only you knew how untrue that was."

Natalie looked genuinely shocked, "But you guys always seem so happy."

"That's because we love each other but we fight all the time, sometimes little things other times big things. Like I didn't think it was a good idea to send Jacob to Waterberg because of the stress it would put on him. Sam on the other hand wanted him to go because he said it would be a great opportunity for him.

"What happened?"

"Well, he fought and argued for a few days, then we sat down and talked to Jacob. We each told him what we thought and made sure he knew it was completely up to him. He said he would cut back on his playing video games and playing street hockey to accommodate his extra course load."

"A compromise, smart idea,"

"Compromises is what marriage is all about,"

"Here it comes! The lecture!" Natalie gave a heavy sigh.

"Natalie I'm not going to lecture you, I just want to talk. Sam ran into Spike at the hospital and he told him what happened today and then Sam told me."

Natalie swore under her breath.

"Look Natalie, Sam and I's marriage isn't perfect. Don't ever tell Sam I told you this but he almost walked out on the kids and me a few years ago."

Natalie looked skeptical, "Sam would never do that."

"He almost did. Elizabeth was just a year old and the pressures of raising three young children were getting to him. One night we had a huge fight about spending equal time with all three of the kids plus each other. Sam said he couldn't take it anymore and he left."

"I don't remember that," Natalie admitted.

"He was only gone for two hours, after he cleared his head he came back and we had a civilized talk. You're the only person that knows, the kids don't even know, they were all sound asleep at them time.

"Not to surprise you or anything but a little birdy told me Brianna likes to eavesdrop on private conversations," Natalie warned.

"I know, we've caught her a few times," Jules said. "I don't think she's listening now though, I can hear her laughing downstairs."

"That's good, I wouldn't want her to hear this conversation."

"Me neither," Jules agreed, "Do you think you and Spike could try and work things out, at least for Katie and the twins?" Jules asked.

Natalie ran her fingers through her hair, a trait she and Sam shared, "I guess, I mean I don't like fighting all the time," Natalie admitted, "He just doesn't seem to understand sometimes, he thinks I can take care of Katie as much as I could before but I can't."

"Maybe you should think about daycare, or have your mother come every once or a few times a week to help out," Jules suggested.

"We can't afford daycare," Natalie admitted, "And I don't want my mother to have to drive all that way every week."

"Well, think about it, help makes all the difference in the world. And there's a daycare program at Brianna and Elizabeth's school. In the meantime though I'll help out as much as I can, on days when I'm not working I'll take Katie for the day so you can get some rest."

"You don't have to do that Jules."

"I want to." Jules told her.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled, "And I promise I'll try and talk things out with Spike."

"That's all I ask."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N <strong>Please review! :D. Six reviews and I'll post a new chapter! :D. (I would love more though)


	10. Grandma Braddock

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this story it means so much to me. I am so glad you liked it. This chapter would have not have been possible without **Young at Heart21 **who helped me keep writing and wrote the first version of the last part. I hope everyone likes this chapter and remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or the OHL.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

At nine o'clock at night Spike was silently into the front door of his house. He was carrying a sleeping Katie in his arms. After Katie had been taken in to the examination room the doctor was almost positive she had a severe ear infection. She however needed to run tests just to be sure. It turned out that Katie did have a very severe ear infection, an ear infection that could lead to hearing damage if not treated properly.

"How is she?" Natalie asked as she walked down the stairs. "What happened?'

"She has a severe ear infection, the doctors said that if it doesn't get better it could lead to hearing loss. They don't think that's going to happen though. They just need to monitor her. I made a doctor's appointment first thing Tuesday morning."

"Oh, that's awful," Natalie begin to cry. "We should have caught it sooner."

"No, no," Spike tried to calm down his wife as he kicked off his shoes, "We thought she just had a little flu. We were wrong and now we know. If anybody's at fault its me, I'm the one who told you not to worry about it."

"How did you get her to fall asleep?" Natalie wondered as she followed Spike into Katie's room.

"The doctor's gave her some medicine at the hospital, I think it made her pretty tired. We have two medications to give her. The blue ones are for the mornings and the white ones are for an hour before she goes to bed. We need to give her the medication for one week then she has another appointment at the hospital."

"Mike, that doesn't make any sense," Natalie rubbed her eyes, "Let me see the bottles.'

Spike handed his with the prescription bottles, "They wrote out instructions for us to use," Spike explained.

"It still doesn't make any sense," Natalie said after she had finishes reading the instructions.

"It'll make more sense in the morning, right now you need to sleep," Spike told her soothingly, "You're over tired and you-"

"I can't sleep!" Natalie interrupted him.

"Well," Spike ran his hand over the back of his neck, "Maybe you should have a warm bath."

"I can barely bend over, how I'm I supposed to take a bath?"

"I'm just trying to help," Spike raised his hands in defense as he backed away, "If you don't need any help then I'll just leave."

Natalie sighed she was never any good at apologizes, "Can you stay? I think we need to talk."

"I'll go and run you a warm bath," Spike walked towards the bedroom, "Then I'll tuck you in and then we can talk, you need to calm down first."

Natalie wanted to argue but she knew her husband was right, "Okay," Natalie nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Natalie and Spike were sitting on their bed neither one wanting to start the conversation.<p>

"So I talked to Jules today, when she came to pick up Brianna and Elizabeth," Natalie began.

"How did that go?" Spike asked.

"It was okay," Natalie rubbed her abdomen, "She told me that we should think about putting Katie in daycare or getting my Mom to come and help every week."

"I think your mother would be more then thrilled to come and stay with us until the babies are born in December,"

"I didn't say that."

"I'm suggesting it" Spike said, "We both need help and more sleep. She wouldn't just be here for us I'm sure Sam and Jules could use help as well."

Natalie shook her head, "I don't think so Mikey, that's along time, I'm not sure she'd want to be away from home that long."

"It's only three months, she's already offered to come and help, I think we should take her up on it."

"Do you really think it will help?" Natalie asked.

"Nat, I think at this point any help would be greatly appreciated."

"I don't know," Natalie still wasn't sure.

"Do you want to have more arguments like we've been having?" Spike asked getting annoyed. "Next time it could be in front of Katie, how do you think she'd respond to that?"

"I don't know," Natalie rubbed her head. "I just want to sleep."

"Then sleep tonight and call your mother in the morning," Spike placed a kiss on her lips as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Natalie asked her husband.

"I'm going downstairs."

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Of course," Spike smiled as he sat back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom," Natalie opened the door for her mother as she walked in the door carrying a suitcase and rolling another one.<p>

"Natalie dear," Catherine smiled at her youngest daughter, "I'm glad Michelangelo talked some sense into you," She playfully flicked her daughter's nose, "I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want to come. Now where's my Granddaughter?"

"She's upstairs sleeping," Natalie spoke as Spike walked into the house carrying another bag.

"You missed it Mike, my Mom thinks you're smart," Natalie smirked at her husband.

Spike blushed, "Well I do program computers and work for the government."

"Oh, you spend to much time with Sam," Natalie swatted with him her hand.

"Speaking of your brother how is he?" Catherine wanted to know.

"He's fine, Jacob's out of the hospital and doing a little better. He's still having vivid nightmares but he's getting there. Oh and apparently Brianna has a boyfriend, now I'm not sure if Sam has already shot him or-"

"Natalie," Catherine scolded her daughter, "Your brother would never do such a thing."

"If his ten year old daughter has a boyfriend I think he would, anyways Jules and the girls are coming over at four so you can ask Brianna yourself if you want." Natalie told her mother.

"What about Sam and Jacob?" Catherine asked.

"There coming after Jake's hockey game," Spike explained. "He made the team and tonight's his first game, he's starting. I'd be going but its in Oakville."

"I'll make sure to go to his next game. He's probably three times as good as the last time I saw him play.

"Sam says he already has OHL scouts looking at him tonight. One from the States even approached Sam." Natalie explained.

"Does Jacob know that?' Catherine asked.

"Sam didn't want to make him any more nervous than he already is," Spike explained as he picked up two of Catherine's suitcases and carried them upstairs. "Follow me and I'll show you we're you'll be staying," Spike told Catherine. "Sorry if it's a little messy it's being transformed into a nursery,"

"I spent half my life living out of boxes," Catherine reminded him, "I'm sure this won't be a problem."

"I told you not to worry," Natalie opened the door to the room.

"Mama!" Katie's cries suddenly filled the house as she shook the bars of her crib, "Me hungry!" She cried.

"Let me go with you," Catherine told her daughter, "You shouldn't be picking her up."

"I told you this was a good idea," Spike whispered to Natalie as all three adults walked into Katie's room.

"Mama, Dada!" Katie happily cooed as she saw her parents.

"Come here my little princess," Spike gently picked his daughter up and placed her on his hip, "Say hi to Grandma," He instructed as he carried her over to Catherine.

"Hi," Katie shyly waved.

"Oh, Natalie she looks so much like you did at her age." Catherine smiled.

"Sam mentioned that but I didn't believe him." Natalie commented.

"Oh, she better not grow up to be as pretty as you," Spike spoke, "I don't want her dating any boys,"

"Who knows she might fall in love with somebody like you," Natalie smiled. "That wouldn't be so bad."

"No I guess not," Spike kissed Katie's forehead.

"Dada, I hungry!" Katie pulled on Spike's t-shirt.

"Okay princess we'll go downstairs and get you some food," Spike turned around.

"Here let me take her," Catherine offered.

"No Dada," Katie clung onto Spike's shirt.

"It's okay sweetheart you go with Grandma. It'll be fine I promise, she'll make you something for lunch."

"No," Katie shook her head.

"How about we make you some of my famous pasta salad," Catherine suggested, "Your Mommy loved it when she was younger."

"No," Katie shook her head.

"How about if I make you a fruit salad?"

"Me no like fruit," Kate shook her head.

"Yes you do," Spike told her, "You love strawberries, Auntie Jules makes you that strawberry and ice cream smoothie," Natalie reminded her daughter.

"Ju, Ju," Katie clapped happily as she heard Jules name.

"She obviously likes Jules," Catherine noted.

"Oh she loves her Auntie Jules," Natalie spoke.

"Dada, cakees," Katie suddenly spoke indicating that she wanted pancakes.

"Pancakes eh?" Catherine smiled, "We can do that with some strawberries, we can even make Disney Princess pancakes."

"Yay!" Katie cheered. "Me go with Grna," Katie reached her hands out to Catherine.

"Oh she loves princess anything to do with pink," Spike commented, "She's a regular mini Natalie."

"I don't think that's a bad thing," Natalie commented.

"No neither do I sweetheart I'm just making a comment," Spike promised.

* * *

><p>"Mommy," Elizabeth walked into the kitchen later that night. Her long brown hair had been braided into pigtails by Natalie earlier and she was wearing a new outfit that Catherinr had brought for her.<p>

"Yes sweetheart," Jules turned to look at her daughter, as did all of the adults seated at the kitchen table.

"What's a bully?" Brianna wondered. "Is Brianna a bully?"

"Well sweetie," Jules looked at her daughter, "A bully is someone who hurts you when you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then Brianna is a bully. Brianna hurted me all the time." Elizabeth spoke still not knowing correct grammer.

"Oh no sweeeheart siblings fight all the time. Even when they're adults," Jules explained. "Your sister is not a bully, she's just having a rough time right now. She's trying her best though."

"Did Brianna do something to you?" Spike asked his niece.

"No, she's playing with Katie," Elizabeth stated, "I was just wondering, I wanted to know. I hope I'm not a bully."

"You are one of the sweetest little girls, you are not a bully," Catherine told her granddaughter as Jacob came running into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Jacob cheered, "I scored a hat-trick and Chris did too! We won 6-0!"

"Oh, that's wonderful sweetheart!" Jules smiled as she hugged her son, "Where's your father?"

"He got stopped by Brianna and Katie," Jacob explained.

"Brianna," Jules looked sternly at her eldest daughter as Sam walked into the room carrying both her and Katie, "You are ten years old."

"It was Katie's idea," Brianna jumped out of her father's arms.

"I hardly think so kiddo," Jules told her daughter. "Your cousin is still learning how to talk."

"Alright," Brianna sighed in defeat, "So when are we eating?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D.


	11. The Kids are Growing Up

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I hate this chapter. I wrote it after studying for my exams all day. Please be honest it your review and tell me what you really think. I promise I won't be offended.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, the OHL or Barbie

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"Hey Brian!" Brianna jumped off the monkey bars and ran over to her boyfriend. Brain had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey," Brian replied awkwardly.

"I was thinking we could do our homework together tonight. My Mom's going to be home, she said it was okay."

"Uh," Brian ran his fingers through his hair, "Brianna we need to talk."

Brianna titled her head to one side, "My Aunt told me that was never a good sign."

"I think we should break up."

"What!" Brianna exclaimed, "Why?"

"I want Kennedy to be my girlfriend, she's pretty and she's popular. I mean you're smart but…" Brian trailed off.

"I'm not pretty," Brianna finished for him tears rolling down her face, "I knew I was ugly!" She cried as she ran off the playground.

"Nice Brian," Sarah smirked at her ex-friend as she ran after Brianna.

"Good morning," Sam slipped is hands around Jules' waist as he silently walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Jules turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips, "How your shift last night?"

"Boring," Sam responded, "Are the kids at school?" He wondered a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes Sam," Jules responded.

"Good because I was thinking-"

"One sec," Jules reached for the phone.

"Mommy," Brianna cried from the other end of the line, "Mommy I want to come home."

"Sweetheart what happened?" Jules asked immediately concerned for her daughter.

"Brian broke up with me!" Brianna cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetheart that's awful," Jules sympathized. "What happened?"

"He said I wasn't pretty, he's dating Kennedy now."

"Oh sweetie he's wrong you're very pretty, you are very pretty."

"You have to say that!"

"Brianna listen to me, you are a very pretty. You look so much like your mother, now I want you to go back to class and we'll talk about this as soon as you get home I promise."

"I can't go back to class! I want to come home!"

"Brianna you can't come home every time something goes wrong. School is important."

"I knew you wouldn't care!" Brianna slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Jules placed the phone back on the counter.

"Brianna's first broken heart," Jules responded as she ran a hand over her face, "He told her that she wasn't pretty."

"Who is he I'm going to-" Sam went into protective father mode.

"Sam it's fine, she'll be fine, she'll get over it. They were only dating for less then a week. If you're having a hard time with this you're never going to get past the teenage years.

"Are you going to pick her up?" Sam wondered.

"No, I told her to stick it out. She can't come home after every little problem."

"She's not going to be very happy when she come's home," Sam said.

"I know," Jules nodded her head, "We'll talk to her, and she'll get through this."

"Hi Jake," Rachel LeBlanc, the most popular girl in the seventh grade giggled as she and her friends passed Jacob and his friend's in the cafeteria.

"Dude," Michael Morgan clapped Jacob on the back, "Rachel LeBlanc just talked to you."

"I know," Jacob seemed calm, "She's in my homeroom we sit beside each other."

"And you didn't mention this why?" Casey wanted to know.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I mean sure she's hot and all but I need to focus on hockey."

"Dude you have the hottest girl in the seventh grade wanting you and you care about hockey?" Michael asked surprised.

"Don't even think about it," Chris rounded the corner and sat down beside Jake at the lunch table.

"Think about what?" Jacob asked innocently.

"Rachel LeBlanc, her older brother Jason is Captain and star of the Senior hockey team. He has every University and OHL team begging for his signature. You do not want to mess with his younger sister."

"She's the one that said hi," Jacob defended himself.

"So Jake," Rachel walked up to the lunch table twirling her blonde hair between her fingers, "I forgot to say congratulations on being the only seventh grader on the middle school hockey team. That's really good."

"Uh thanks," Jacob responded.

"So my older brother plays on the Senior Team and I know he'd want to meet you. I was wondering maybe if you wanted to go to his game with me tonight. You don't have a game or practice do you?"

"No," Jacob said truthfully.

"Great," Rachel smiled as she gently took Jacob's hand and wrote her cell phone number on it. "Text me later," She smiled as she walked away.

"What just happened?" Jacob wanted to know.

"You were just asked out by Rachel Leblanc," Casey told him.

"Man if I were you, I'd never wash that hand again," Brian told him.

"Luckily you're not me," Jacob smiled, "I think it would be fun to go to a Senior game. You're always talking about them," He turned to Chris, whose older brother's were on the team.

"Yeah, but I don't go with a girl,"

"No, you go with your Mom," Jacob teased.

"Its not the same," Chris warned.

"I'll just ask my parents if I can go with you, it's no big deal." Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"You should tell them the truth," Chris prompted.

"Maybe," Jacob spoke.

"Brianna what's wrong?" Elizabeth pestered her older sister as she followed her off the bus.

"I told you nothing's wrong!" Brianna said through gritted teeth, Elizabeth had been bugging her all day.

"I know something's wrong."

"Elizabeth, don't bug your sister not today," Jules told her youngest daughter.

"But Mom," Elizabeth complained, "Something's wrong with Brianna! Is it Brian did something happen with him?"

"Shut up Elizabeth!" Brianna lost her temper and pushed her younger sister onto the paved driveway, "Just leave me alone!" She pushed her back down as she ran into the house crying.

"Mommy," Elizabeth cried tears streaming down her face. "She is a bully."

"No she's not Elizabeth," Jules hugged her daughter, "I'm not saying what she did was right but she asked you to stop, you need to listen."

"But I don't like it when Brianna's sad, I like helping,"

"I know you do sweetie but your sisters growing up and sometimes she's not going to tell you things. You need to respect that."

"I'm growing up too! I'm going to be in Grade One next year!"

"Yes you are," Jules smiled as she led Brianna into the house.

"Go into the kitchen Brianna, Daddy and Jacob are in there," Jules told her daughter, "I'm going to go upstairs and talk to your sister."

"Okay Mommy," Elizabeth walked into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth!" Jacob growled as she saw his younger sister, "Dad and I are talking, can't you go play Barbie's?"

"Mommy told me to come in here, she's talking to Brianna."

"Dad!" Jacob complained as he looked at Sam.

"Jacob, you better mind your sister or my answer will change."

"So I can go?"

"Yes, but I want to meet this girl and her parents."

"Dad," Jacob lost his excitement.

'That's the deal breaker."

"Fine, just don't do anything you know fatherish,"

"That's my job!" Sam called as Jacob walked out of the kitchen.

"Does Jake have a girlfriend?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Mind your own business Elizabeth," Sam told his daughter, "What do you want for snack he asked changing the subject.

"I want Brianna and Jacob to like me," Elizabeth began crying, "They both hate me!"

"No they don't sweetie," Sam soothed his daughter as he hugged her, "Your brother and sister love you."

"Then why do they always yell at me?"

"Siblings fight sweetheart," Sam told her, "When you're older you'll understand."

"I want to be older now! I want to be like Brianna, if I was her age maybe she'd like me."

"No sweetie, I like you just the way you are. You're my baby girl."

"I'm not a baby!" Elizabeth stormed out of the kitchen.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D. Five reviews and I update.


	12. Sisters

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Remember to review, the more reviews I get the sooner I update.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **The ending (can't say more or I'll spoil it)

**Chapter Twelve**

_Ring, Ring" _The doorbell rang as Jacob sped down the stairs to answer the door. "Hi," He awkwardly smiled at Rachel LeBlanc, who was standing on his front porch wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fighting hoodie.

"Hi." Rachel responded smiling, "My mom's in the car, she said if your parent's want to meet her she'll come in."

"Uh that's-" Jacob was interrupted by his mother.

"That's a wonderful idea," Jules smiled as she walked to the door, "You must be Rachel Leblanc, it's so nice to meet you." Jules put out her hand for the girl to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Braddock," Rachel smiled, "I'll go get my Mom," She turned on her heel and walked back to the car.

"Mom!" Jacob groaned as soon as Rachel walked away, "You're so embarrassing!"

"I don't want you driving away with someone I haven't met, cute daughter or not." Jules responded.

"Mom!" Jacob felt as if he could die from embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," A women with golden blonde hair and blue eyes smiled as she walked up the front porch, "I'm Rachel's mother."

"Hi, I'm Jules," Jules smiled as she shook the other woman's hand, "I'm Jacob's mother. Do you have time to come in for some coffee?"

"Sure, we have a little while," Jessica replied as she and Rachel stepped inside the house.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth's voice bounced off the walls, "Brianna's trying to kill me!"

"Shut up to little freak!" Brianna screamed, "And stay out of my room!"

"I was getting back my teddy, you taked it!"

"I taked it?" Brianna laughed at her sister's use of bad grammar. "You are such a little baby!"

"I am not!" Brianna defended herself as she backed into the railing on the staircase.

"Girls!" Jules scolded her daughter's, "We have company,"

"Mommy!" Elizabeth raced down the stairs and straight into Jules' arms. "Mommy!" She cried, "Brianna took Eliot!"

"I did not take her stupid bear, it was mine to begin with!" Brianna crossed her arms over her chest, "Who are you?" She looked angrily at Rachel.

"Brianna!" Jacob held up his fists to his younger sister, "This is Rachel, she's a friend from school."

"I thought you went to an all boys school," Brianna raised her eyebrows.

"He does," Rachel, responded, "I go to the all girls school, it's on the same campus, anyways, we share the same cafeteria."

'Nobody asked you," Brianna responded rudely.

"Brianna you get down her right now and apologize! Jules told her oldest daughter.

"Make me!" Brianna turned around and stormed back into her bedroom.

"I'm going to kill her!" Jacob whispered angrily to himself.

"Sorry about that, she's having a little bit of trouble at school," Jules explained to Rachel and her mother.

"Her boyfriend broked up her today," Elizabeth piped up.

"Oh, that's awful, she must be heart broken," Jessica sympathized.

"She's sad but that still gives her no right to act like that." Jules said.

"It's fine," Rachel smiled, "I've gotten much worse from my brothers, I have four of them."

"You're pretty," Elizabeth turned to Rachel and smiled, "You're just as pretty as Mommy and Auntie Natalie."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, "You're very cute, you must be Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I'm the cute one!"

"Okay Elizabeth," Jules sensed her son's embarrassment, "Go upstairs to your room and play."

"If you ever need a babysitter for her, I'll be more then happy to," Rachel told Jules as Elizabeth skipped upstairs.

"Thank you Rachel," Jules smiled, "I don't think you'd like Elizabeth all the time though, she's not always that cute."

"Mom, we should probably go, we're going to be late for the game," Jacob wanted to leave ASAP.

"Yeah, Mom, Dad might be getting worried," Rachel spoke.

"I don't think our children like us talking," Jessica smiled towards Jules.

"No, I don't think so," Jules returned the smile.

"Well then will just have to continue this discussion another day," Jessica spoke. "I'll make sure to have Jacob back home safe before ten o'clock."

"Thank you but he's staying the night at the Barrow's house. He has five thirty AM practice tomorrow morning.

"Oh that's right Rachel told me you and Christopher were friends," Jessica smiled. "I'll make sure to hand you off to them after the game.

"Thank you Mrs. LeBlanc," Jacob smiled.

"Ah!" Elizabeth ran down the stairs in full-fledged tears. "Mommy-she-Brianna-!" The young girl spit out words.

"What about Brianna?" Jules asked in a rushed tone.

"She's hurt!" Elizabeth cried, "I hurted her."

"What did you do sweetheart?" Jules asked.

"I needed to go pee so I went in the bathroom. Brianna was taking a bath but she was sleeping underwater so I-"

"She's what?" Jules was upstairs in a heartbeat. "Oh, my gosh!" Jules cried as she saw Brianna's small body in the bathtub. "She still has a pulse, call 911!" She told Jacob who had followed her upstairs.

"I already did!" Jacob responded weakly, "Is my sister going to die?" He tried not to cry. He had already lost his parents; he did not want to loose his younger sister as well.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jules told him as she started administering CPR.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! more reviews I get the sooner I update.


	13. Memories

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. I want to send a huge thank you out to **Young at Heart21** who helped me with ideas for this chapter. Italics are Brianna's memories, they are in first person and I hope they show Brianna's point of view. The memories are all memories I never wrote about but they all fit in somewhere with either this story or the previous one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or Disney.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **swearing and again I don't want to spoil the ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Nobody in the waiting room knew what time it was and nobody cared. Everybody was too worried about Brianna. Jules paced the small waiting room while Sam sat with Elizabeth on his lap with Jacob in the chair beside him. Spike was holding a sleeping Katie in his lap and Natalie's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Dada," Katie opened her eyes at a sudden unfamiliar hospital noise, "Dada!" Katie took hold of the rim of Spike's t-shirt.

"What is it baby?" Spike asked his daughter as he yawned.

"Dada, I scared," The toddler spoke as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock," A middle aged doctor suddenly entered the room.

"Yes," Sam immediately stood up and took Jules hand. "How's our daughter?"

"Brianna is not out of the woods, her breathing is still weak and she hasn't regained conscience. We would like her to stay overnight. One of you may stay with her; although I have to warn you what you see will be a shock. Brianna is on oxygen to help her breath and tubes have been inserted into her lungs to help her breathing become stable."

Jules turned into Sam's shoulder and sobbed, "Sam I can't I-"

"Ssh," Sam kissed her hair, "She's going to be okay."

"Can I see her? I want to see her!" Jacob stood up and approached the doctor.

"No Jacob you're too young, besides you have hockey practice in the morning we-" Sam tried to stay strong for his children.

"I'm not going to my fucking hockey practice!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs. "I want to see my baby sister!"

"What about me?" Elizabeth asked tears streaming down her face, "Don't you love me?" She asked Jacob.

"You're not my sister!" Jacob pushed Elizabeth down as he ran as fast as he could out of sight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, look!" I ran excitedly into the kitchen. "Look, look!"<em>

"_Oh, this is great sweetheart. Why don't you tell me about it."_

"_This is me, and you and Daddy, and Jacob and Uncle Sammy and Auntie Jules and the baby," I pointed to each person in the picture, "The baby is in Auntie Jules tummy because it's not born yet."_

"_Why is Auntie Jules' baby pink?" _

"_Because Auntie Jules is going to have a girl!" _

"_She might have a boy," My older brother Jacob joined in on the conversation. _

"_No!" I turned to Jacob and yelled, "Boy's are gross!" _

"_Hey Brianna Uncle Sam and I are boy's." My Daddy told me._

"_No," I shook my head, "You and Uncle Sammy are Daddy's and Uncles."_

"_Hey sweetie how would you like it if we watched some movies tonight, just the two of us?" My Aunt Jules asked me._

"_Can we watch Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella and The Little Mermaid and Mulan and Snow White and-" I listed off all of my favourite movies._

"_We can watch any movies you want," Auntie Jules told me as she lifted me up on her lap._

"_What about Jacob he doesn't like girl movies? I said as I rested my head on Auntie Jules stomach._

"_Dad and I are going to watch the hockey game downstairs."_

"_Jake how would you like it if I watched the game with you?" Uncle Sam asked Jacob._

"_I guess, but what about Dad?" Jacob asked._

"_Your mother and I are going out for dinner tonight and your Aunt and Uncle are going to be staying with you." My Daddy said._

* * *

><p>"<em>Come here sweetheart, Uncle Sammy and I need to talk to you and Jacob," Auntie Jules lifted me onto her lap.<em>

"_Where are Mom and Dad?" Jacob asked._

"_That's what we want to talk to you about. Last night while you two were in bed Mommy and Daddy were driving home when another car hit Mommy and Daddy's car."_

"_Do Mommy and Daddy have big owie's?" I asked._

"_Mommy and Daddy died,"_

"_No!" Jacob stood up and ran out of the room._

"_When are they coming home?" I wondered._

"_Sweetheart," Uncle Sam lifted me into his arms as Auntie Jules left the room, "Baby girl when people die they don't come back, they stay in heaven."_

"_Are Jacob and I moving to heaven?" I asked._

"_No sweetheart," Uncle Sam pulled me close to his body and kissed my hair._

"_Then how can I see Mommy and Daddy?" I asked._

"_You can't Brianna, I'm so sorry."_

"_No!" I cried tears streaming down my face. "I want to go to heaven I want to see Mommy and Daddy!" _

"_I know you do sweetie I know you do," Uncle Sam stood up and rocked me back and fourth in his arms,_

"_No I want Mommy and Daddy!" I screamed as loud as I could._

* * *

><p><em>I sat outside of stupid Elizabeth's room with my hands tightly over my ears. That baby had been crying all night long. Daddy and Jacob got to get away from it but I had to stay. Nobody loved me.<em>

"_Brianna," Mommy looked surprised as she walked out of Elizabeth's room and saw me sitting on the ground. "Sweetheart why aren't you sleeping?"_

"_That stupid baby woke me up," I stood up. "How come I couldn't go to Jacob's hockey games?"_

"_Because you hate hockey and I want you here." _

"_No, stupid Elizabeth keeps crying!" I screamed as loud as I could into my baby sister's room._

"_Brianna," Mommy was angry as Elizabeth started crying, "Brianna, your sister is only three months old."_

"_So what? I hate it when she cries."_

"_I know it hurts your ears sweetie but when Elizabeth cries it means she want's something."_

"_I want her gone," _I crossed my arms over my chest.

"_Brianna, I don't want to every hear you say that again," Mommy told me._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy!" I ran off the bus and straight into my mother's arms. "Look I got a new book!" I jumped up and down, "I can read it!"<em>

"_That's wonderful sweetheart," Mommy smiled. "Can you read it to me later?"_

"_I can read it to you when we get home!" I told her._

"_Sorry sweetie when we get home we need to have a quick dinner and then go to Jacob's hockey practice." Mommy told me._

"_But I want to read you my story!"_

"_Why don't you read it to me at Jacob's hockey practice?" Mommy suggested._

"_But I don't want Elizabeth to hear it." I complained. I hated my younger sister._

"_Brianna that's not very nice, Elizabeth would love to hear you read."_

"_I don't want her to!" I screamed in Elizabeth's ears._

"_Brianna," Mommy scolded me as Elizabeth began crying._

* * *

><p><em>I sat at the top of the stairs as I listened to Mommy and Daddy scream and yel. They had been fighting all night. It was all Elizabeth's fault ever since she was born everything was awful. I hid myself as best as I could as Daddy grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on his way out the front door. Mommy smashed something onto the ground as she walked towards the stairs. I stood up and scurried towards my bedroom.<em>

"_Brianna," Mommy saw me, "Brianna what are you doing up?"_

"_I need to go to the bathroom," I replied. "Mommy are you sad?" I asked hoping that Mommy would tell me what was wrong._

"_Oh I just watched a sad movie," Mommy lied, she hated me._

"_Okay Mommy," I walked slowly past her and towards the bathroom._

* * *

><p>"<em>So did your Mom and Dad buy you something cool when you showed them your test?" My best friend Sarah asked me.<em>

"_No, everyone's to worried about how cute Elizabeth is?' I kicked a stone._

"_If I got perfect on any test my parents would give me anything I wanted."_

"_My Mommy and Daddy hate me," I slid onto the ground. "They only love Jacob and Elizabeth."_

"_Hey smarty pants," Kennedy, a new girl in the fourth grade approached Sarah and me._

"_What?" I asked Kennedy as I looked at her. "You know you look like a cheerleader." I told her as I looked at her outfit, "Mommy says I'm not allowed to wear shorts that don't touch my knees and shirts that don't touch my elbows."_

"_Oh your Mommy says. Did your Mommy buy you a baby bottle when you showed her your perfect test?"_

"_No," I honestly told her. "I don't get anything when I get good marks."_

"_Of course you don't because you're a little smarty pants," Kennedy laughed. "You're a geek and a looser."_

"_At least I don't use bad words!" I spoke as I stood up._

"_Oh that's right you're the teachers pet, I'd never be friends with you." Kennedy spit in my face as she pushed past me._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, lets go this way," I pulled my mother's hand in the opposite direction.<em>

"_Elizabeth needs some new clothes," Mom reminded me._

"_No Mom," I begged as I saw Kennedy and Sky get closer and closer._

"_Why Brianna," Kennedy half smiled as she saw me, "I like your shirt, it's actually pretty cute, and your shorts too,"_

_I smiled, Kennedy actually liked me, "My Aunt and I went shopping the other day and she let me buy whatever I wanted. I still have some money left over." I bragged._

"_Well Sky and I were just going to go buy some new clothes, and look at boys, you can come if you want."_

"_Uh-huh!" I nodded my head immediately._

"_Aren't you forgetting something Brianna?" My mom asked me._

"_Oh yeah, bye," I walked over to Kennedy and Sky._

"_I didn't say you could go," My mom looked at me, I was in trouble._

"_My Mom's picking us up in an hour then we're going swimming at my house. You can pick her up later." Kennedy spoke to my Mom._

"_Please Mom, please." I begged, "Please?"_

"_But Brianna you promised you'd come with me!" My little sister looked at me._

"_Are you going to let your little sister boss you around?" Sky asked me._

"_No," I shook my head, "I'm going with my friends," I looked at Elizabeth._

"_Okay young lady," My mom grabbed my arm, "We're leaving let's go."_

"_But Mom," I tried to explain. "Mom, Kennedy and Sky are cool. I need them to like me."_

"_Those girls bullied you all last year, I'm not letting you go anywhere with them." My mom told me._

"_But they like me now, they like my clothes, don't you see if they like me I'm popular?"_

"_Brianna you don't need to be popular." My mom told me._

"_But I do," _

"_No you don't, now lets go you're making a scene."_

* * *

><p>It was after midnight and Jules sat on a chair holding both of Brianna's hands tightly in hers. She had decided that despite how much it hurt her she needed to be the one to stay with Brianna. She needed to be the one to hold her hand, not Sam. She was after all Brianna's biological Aunt and her Godmother. After everything that had happened however Jules wondered what Nathan and Rachel would think. What would they do if they knew she had screwed up their children's lives? As Jules sat in the chair wondering the machine flat lined, Brianna was dead.<p>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and tell me what you thought. The more reviews I get the sooner I update.


	14. The Truth

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. I want to give a HUGE thank you to **Young at Heart21 **and **KateEals **who helped me with my ideas for this chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter, and please remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"Brianna!" Jules immediately stood up as her fingers jammed the 'call button' Brianna!" Jules yelled tears running down her swollen face as doctors and nurses rushed into the hospital room. "What's wrong with my daughter?" She asked to anybody that would listen.

"Ma'am, you need to wait outside," A nurse spoke as kindly as she could. "You can't be in here."

"But she's my daughter!"

"I know and as soon as we know anything you'll know," The nurse told Jules as she hurried her out of the hospital room.

Not able to take another step Jules collapsed on the wall opposite Brianna's hospital room. She could barely breath and she could hear her heart pounding.

What seemed like an eternity later a doctor approached Jules as medical personal rushed Brianna out of her hospital room. "Mrs. Braddock your daughter has excessive amounts of water in her lungs. If we don't do immediate surgery to do it she will die. The risks to the surgery however are extensive and Brianna could loose the use of her vocal cords and she could end up on oxygen the rest of her life. Or if the surgery goes wrong she could die.

Jules looked at the doctor, "So either way my daughter could die?"

"Ma'am I know this is a hard decision but we need you to make up your mind. If you don't sign these papers we cannot perform surgery on your daughter."

"What are the chances that anything will go wrong with Brianna's surgery?" Jules asked.

"I'll be honest, the chances of Brianna being able to speak again are not good but this surgery has been completed successfully before. Your daughter could talk again."

"Do it, do the surgery," Jules took the papers from the doctor's hand and signed them. "Where do I wait?"

"Go to level three, that's the surgery wing. The nurses their will tell you where to go." The doctor told Jules as he rushed away.

* * *

><p>"But Daddy I want to see Brianna," Elizabeth complained to her father as she sat at the kitchen table. "Why can't I see her?"<p>

"Because your sister is very sick right now and Mommy and I do not want you seeing her."

"But what if I killed her?" Elizabeth cried.

"What?" Sam asked his daughter as he stopped packing her school lunch. "Sweetie you didn't do anything to your sister. What happened to her was-well…" Sam searched her an appropriate way to explain suicide to a five year old.

"It was my fault!" Elizabeth screamed. "I poked her, and she was sleeping under water, Daddy I killed her!"

"Come here Elizabeth," Sam opened his arms, "You did not kill your sister," He told her he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter, "Daddy has to go to the hospital but how would you like it if you spend the day at Auntie Natalie's house?"

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded her head, "But can I see Brianna later?"

"We'll see Elizabeth," Sam answered as he picked up the phone off the receiver and began making calls.

"Dad!" Jacob's voice suddenly bounced off the walls of the house as the twelve year old bolted down the stairs, "Dad I slept in its-"

"You're not going to school today," Sam covered up the phone and whispered.

"We're going to Auntie Natalie's!" Elizabeth told her older brother.

"Great," Jacob slid into a chair, "I'd rather be at school."

"Jacob get yourself something to eat," Sam instructed his son a few minutes later, after he had finished on the phone. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, I know Elizabeth told me, Dad I'd rather go to school, I don't want to-"

"You're not going to your Aunt's house, if you're up to it your mother and I think you're ready to come to the hospital for a little bit."

"What?" Elizabeth spoke before her older brother had a chance to, "How come Jacob gets to go?"

"Because Jacob is twelve and you're five," Sam explained, "Jacob is older and he can handle seeing Brianna for a little bit. Now I don't want to hear anything else. Go upstairs and get ready."

"I am not a baby!" Elizabeth said as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"You mean it Dad, I can come and see Brianna?" Jacob asked once Elizabeth had left the room. "How is she?"

"The last time I talked to your mother she was still in surgery. That was around three o'clock, so I'm not sure how she is now."

"Surgery?" Jacob looked stunned.

"She had to have emergency surgery on her lungs. They had a lot of water in them and it was drowning her insides." Sam explained.

"Is she going to be okay? Tell me the truth, is she going to die?"

"The truth," Sam sighed as he ran his fingers through is messy hair, "We don't know yet, it's all up in the air."

Jacob hit the table with his fist, "It's not fair, I've already lost my parents, I shouldn't have to loose my little sister too!"

"I know Jacob, none of us want Brianna to die."

"Why her? What happened? Why wasn't it me?"

"I don't know Jacob, it could be because you have hockey, you were always a part of the team. Brianna feels like she isn't loved, I mean she went from being spoiled to having to share the attention of two parents with three kids. She hasn't had it easy, I think in a way she's right I do spend most of my free time with you and the rest of it is spent with Elizabeth and your mother, or my friends. I hardly ever spend time alone with Brianna."

"It's not your fault Dad."

"Yeah but I haven't helped any." Sam sighed.

* * *

><p>"Jules how is she?" Sam walked into the waiting room. "How did the surgery go?"<p>

Jules' legs were wobbly as se slowly stood up. Tears were flooding down her face. "They don't think she'll live. There was too much water in her lungs. If she does live she'll never be able to talk again."

"Why did she do this?" Jacob wanted answers. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know Jacob," Jules walked over to her adopted son and hugged him, "I don't know."

"Can we see her?" Jacob asked trying not to cry, "I need to see her, please let me see her."

"Jacob I-" Jules spoke.

"Please I have to, I have to see my sister. She might die. I never got to say good-bye to my parents, you need to let me say goodbye to my sister."

"Oaky Jacob," Jules placed her hand on his shoulder, "They've taken her to intensive care. Only immediate family is allowed in, and only one at a time."

* * *

><p>Jacob slowly opened turned the knob to Brianna's hospital room. He was only allowed to see her for ten minutes, his parent's rules.<p>

"Brianna why did you do this?" Jacob asked his sister as he stared at her body. She had tubes running out of a hole in her throat and her mouth. She was connected to wires that were keeping her alive and she was pale, very, very pale.

"Brianna you need to get better, you have to get better. You're my sister, I love you, I need you!" Jacob cried as he gently touched Brianna's hand. "You can't die, you can't die, please I love you!" Jacob was in a full-fledged melt down as he collapsed to the floor.

"Jacob," Sam rushed into the hospital room, "Jacob lets go, we're going you don't need to see this." Sam led his son out of the hospital room.

"No, I need to stay," Jacob fought Sam's tight grip on him, "I have to stay!"

"Jacob, listen to me, you cannot stay here," Sam spoke in a firm voice.

"No, I need too!" Jacob tried to fight Sam off. "I need to stay!"

"No Jacob, we're leaving," Sam managed to get his son out of the hospital room and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"He's really shaken up," Jules spoke of Jacob to Catherine.<p>

"I can't imagine what he's going through, what you're all going through. If I can do anything…"

"You're already doing enough," Jules tried to smile.

"Can I get you anything a coffee some tea?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm fine, I think I'll just go home and get some sleep."

"Mommy!" Elizabeth ran into Jules arms. "Mommy how's Brianna?"

"Hey sweetheart," Jules wiped the tears from her eyes as she bent down to her daughters level, "How are you doing?"

"How's Brianna? Can I see her?" Elizabeth asked as Jules began to cry again.

"Elizabeth lets go outside and play street hockey," Jacob tried distracting his younger sister. "It'll be fun."

"No, I want to see Brianna!" Elizabeth cried. "I want to know what's wrong! Why can't I see her?"

"Because she's going to die!" Jacob couldn't take it anymore. "She's going to die!"

"I killed her!" Elizabeth cried.

"No you didn't sweetheart no you didn't," Catherine attempted to soothe her granddaughter, "Let's all go into the kitchen and have a nice cup of hot chocolate. That always helps."

"No it doesn't," Jacob shook his head, "It didn't help when Mom and Dad died and it's not going to help now!"

"Mommy and Daddy aren't dead," Elizabeth looked at Jacob with a confused look on her face.

"Come her Elizabeth, we're going to talk alright," Jules picked her daughter up and carried her into the living room.

"Mommy are you and Daddy going to die?' Elizabeth asked after Jules had finished explaining everything to her.

Jules looked at her daughter, "I can't promise you anything sweetheart but Mommy and Daddy love you so much and we love Jacob and Brianna as well. We love them so much that we adopted them. Just like we talked about."

"Okay," Elizabeth was still confused but she understood a little bit more.

"Go into the kitchen sweetheart I'll be there in a few minutes," Jules told her daughter as he cell phone rang.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I'm sorry if any of my medical information was in correct I am not in the medical field. Please correct me if I was wrong and I will try my best to fix it. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review. :D. Review's make my day.


	15. News Part One

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me, really it does. Please keep on reading and reviewing. If you haven't already reviewed I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"Hi Julianna," Richard Callaghan spoke through the phone.

"Dad," Jules sighed running her hand over her forehead, she was hoping it was Sam.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked his daughter.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Jules quickly lied; she didn't want her father worried.

"Don't you dare lie to me young lady."

"Okay Dad, don't freak out and don't come rushing her alright?"

"What's wrong Julianna?"

"Brianna's boyfriend broke up with her yesterday so last night she-she-tried to drown herself."

"She did what-?" Richard asked stunned that his granddaughter would do such a thing.

"Elizabeth found her, she was rushed to Sick Kids and put on suicide watch. Early this morning though they found excessive amounts of water in her lungs. They did emergency surgery and she still hasn't woken up. They think she may never be able to speak again. Sam's at the hospital with her, that's why I'm waiting for him to call.

"Are you at home?" Richard asked.

"No, I'm at Sam's sister's house. She was babysitting Elizabeth. I just dropped Jacob off he went in to see Brianna."

"You let a twelve year old boy see his sister?" Richard was shocked.

"Dad," Jules started to cry, "The surgery they had to perform on Brianna was really risky, she could die. Jacob wanted to see her."

"I'm coming!"

"No Dad, we're fine, we have friends and family, Sam's sister and brother-in-law and Sam's mother is here, I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"Jules, I've lost enough people in my life to know you need to take the time you have. I can't loose my Granddaughter and not at least see her before she dies. Your brother's can look after the farm for a week."

"Okay Dad," Jules was too tired to argue.

"I'll call you when I land,"

"Okay,"

"Meanwhile you get some sleep you sound exhausted."

"I haven't slept all night."

"You need to sleep sweetheart."

"I know Dad, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon Jules," Richard told his daughter as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>It was late, maybe 8:30; Jacob didn't know he wasn't looking at the time. He was sitting on a park swing, just sitting not swinging. He didn't feel like having fun, he felt like mopping.<p>

"Jake?" A flashlight shone brightly in Jacob's eyes, "Jake is that you?" Rachel asked again.

"Rachel?" Jacob looked stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"I live right there?" Rachel pointed to a beautiful house that backed onto the park. "What are you doing here?"

"My Aunt and Uncle live a few blocks away." Jacob explained. "I just went for a little walk."

Rachel sat on the swing beside his, "How's Brianna doing?"

Jacob jumped off the swing, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked.

"I want to be left alone, I just need to be left alone. I need to think alright, my younger sister is dying and I-I-" Jacob couldn't take it anymore, he broke down into tears.

"Oh Jake," Rachel hugged him, "I'm so sorry."

"I saw her and she was so still, I just couldn't deal with it. My Dad had to take me out of the room, I was so scared."

"It's okay, I'd be scared too, I can't imagine what I'd do if something happened to Jason."

"Look, I think I'm going to walk back, I just need to think."

"No, come back to my house," Rachel pulled his hand, "I don't want something bad happening to you."

"Rach, really I just-" Jacob forgot what he was saying when Rachel's lips touched his.

"Come on," She smiled after there lips broke apart, "Let my parents drive you back to your Aunt and Uncles house."

Jacob only nodded his head as he let Rachel guide him.

* * *

><p>It was eleven o'clock at night; Elizabeth and Jacob were back home sound asleep with their grandfather watching them. Jules had slept all afternoon and woke up at seven o'clock only to find that Spike had already picked her father up. He was the one who answered the phone when he called, so he packed up the kids and drove to the airport then drove them back home. Jules was now in the ICU Unit of the Toronto Sick Kids hospital. She was waiting for Sam to exit the unit so that she could enter.<p>

"Jules," Sam walked at a quickened pace towards his wife, "Her stiches tore and they took her into emergency surgery. They don't think she'll make it."

Jules collapsed into Sam's arms, "Why-what happened?"

"I don't know, she started shaking and then all the machines started beeping and then they made me leave."

"How-how long ago?"

"Twenty Minutes ago, the surgery going to take at least an hour."

"She can't she-" Jules couldn't form two sentences together.

"Its okay baby," Sam held Jules close.

"Baby-" Jules stomach dropped at the word.

Sam looked at her, "Jules, last week when you were throwing up in the morning', that wasn't the stomach flu was it?"

Jules shook her head, "I was going to tell you yesterday, but then Brianna called and we got sidetracked and-"

"Oh Jules," Sam ran his fingers through her hair, "Jules sweetheart you need to go home and sleep."

"No, I need to stay here with my daughter!"

"Okay, Jules, all this stress is not good for the baby, or for you, you need to go home and sleep."

"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock-"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review!


	16. News Part Two

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who as been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter. This is the second version of the chapter, my first version had a very different ending and plot line. I like this one better however and I hope you like it as well. Also, well rereading my first story in this series "The Sam and Jules Story" I realized that Rachel was the nam of Jacob and Brianna's late mother and the name of Jacob's girlfriend. I therefore have changed the name of Jacob's girlfriend to Abigail.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, Flashpoint, CTV ION, the Eaton Center or Taylor Swift.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **The "Birds and the Bees" talk.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Yes," Jules turned around to face a young doctor still in surgical scrubs.

"Your daughter had a allergic reaction to medicine she was given, we drained out the fluids from her body and took out all remains of that medicine. She has been moved to the post surgical unit. She is sleeping right now but we are hoping she will wake up tomorrow morning. One of you may stay with her tonight.

"Oh thank goodness," Jules breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome Ma'am," The young doctor smiled in return.

"Jules, I want you to go home and rest, come back tomorrow at the start of visiting hours." Sam told his wife.

"Sam, I slept all afternoon ask Spike if you don't belief me, I'm fine. You need to sleep, you've been up all day."

"Jules, you and the baby need to rest, I don't want to hear any arguments," He kissed her as he placed his hand over her abdomen.

Jules sighed, "Okay but I'll be here the minute visiting hours starts."

"That's fine," Sam smiled, "Tell Jake and Lizzie I love them."

"I will."

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock in the morning when Brianna slowly opened her eyes. She immediately closed them again as her head began throbbing from the exposure to the light. She then blinked four times in order to get used to the bright light in the room.<p>

"Brianna," Sam smiled as she saw his daughter awake, "Oh sweetheart," He gently hugged her.

Brianna began to cry as she tried to talk, she couldn't talk. Why couldn't she talk? She wondered.

"No, no baby don't talk," Sam soothed her, "You have a tube in your throat, the doctors had to take water out of your lungs. Right now you can't talk. If you want to tell me anything use this." He handed her a dry erase board.

I'm sorry Daddy, Brianna wrote on the board and showed to Sam as tears continued to fall from her brown eyes.

"No, sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry about. Things are going to get better, you're going to get better and I'm going to spend more time with you and we're going to talk. If you ever feel I'm not spending enough time with you, you just tell me, you just tell me and we'll talk about it. I love you so much Brianna, I don't know what I'd do if I'd loose you."

I love you, Brianna wrote on the dry erase board.

"I love you too Bri," Sam sat on the bed beside his daughter as she placed her head on his chest. "I love you so, so much." He kissed her curly hair.

"Aw," Jules smiled as she walked into the hospital room followed by doctors and nurses.

"I see you've gotten the dry erase board," The young doctor smiled, "I thought you might want to use it."

Thank you for saving me, Brianna wrote on the board then she added, you're cute.

The young doctor laughed, "Sorry sweetie I'm married but if I was ten years old I'd definitely be interested. You are very pretty."

No I'm not, my boyfriend dumped me, Brianna wrote on the dry erase board.

"We'll then that boy is stupid because you are very pretty and you are a fighter. You can call me Dr. Ross. Dr. Ross smiled as he finished checking Brianna's vitals.

"Dr. Ross," Jules smiled, "I bet you get asked if you watch ER a lot."

"Yes I do," Dr. Ross smiled. "I'm a resident so, my supervisor Dr. McDowell might come by and check on you Brianna, in the meantime get some rest and if you continue to improve you'll have that tube out of your mouth in a few days."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jake!" Abigail called as she ran to catch up to him on the campus courtyard. "How's Brianna doing?" She wondered.<p>

"She woke up, Dad said he'd let me and Lizzie she her after school."

"That's great," Abigail smiled as she opened up her book bag, "I got her this, I know it's not much but I know what it's like to feel worthless, I hope it will cheer her up."

Jacob smiled as he looked at the homemade card and the perfectly wrapped present, "You're amazing," He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "What did you get her?"

"Well I know she likes shopping, I mean who doesn't, so I got her a forty dollar gift certificate to the Eaton Center and a locket."

"Abby you shouldn't have spent all that money on her."

"My parents chipped in most of it," Abigail explained. "Besides I like her, I can relate to what she's going through.

"Well I can't give this to her, I think you should, I'm sure my parent's won't mind you coming, I'll text my Mom right now and ask." Jacob got his phone out of his pocket.

Abigail smiled, "So about last night-" She nervously began, "I don't know if this is the right time but I was kind of wondering-maybe if you wanted to be my boyfriend?"

Jacob's face lit up as he turned to Abigail and kissed her, "Yes a thousand times over."'

"I was afraid you'd say no." Abigail admitted.

"Why would I do that?" Jacob wanted to know as he held her hand, "You are the prettiest girl in the whole world."

"No I'm not," Abigail blushed as Jacob's cell phone buzzed.

"My Mom says you can come, just make sure your parents say its okay. My mom says if your parents have any questions they can call her."

"My Dad's Head of Pediatric Oncology at Sick Kids and my mothers a Federal Judge, I'm sure they won't mind me going to see your sister in the hospital. In any case though I'll ask them." She got out her own cell phone and texted her mother.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much for letting me come Mr. Braddock," Abigail said as Sam led her, Jake and Lizzie down the hallway of the Post Surgical Unit.<p>

"It's no problem, thank you for getting Brianna a gift. You didn't have to do that.

"I wanted to, I love helping people especially kids, I want to be a Pediatrician when I grow up."

"You'll be a great doctor," Jacob kissed Abigail's cheek.

"Ewe!" Elizabeth shut her eyes, "That's gross!"

Sam stopped outside of Brianna's hospital room door. "Brianna's still very fragile," He spoke mainly to his two children, "If either of you say anything to upset her or overwhelm her you'll be in serious trouble. That means no jumping on her bed Lizzie." Sam told his youngest as he took her off his shoulders and placed her on the ground.

"But I love her." Elizabeth stated, "I want to play with her."

"Brianna's very sick right now sweetheart, she can't play with you, so inside the hospital room and see Mommy, she'll read you what Brianna's writes on her board.

"Okay Daddy," Elizabeth took Abigail's hand, "I want to tell Mommy that Jacob kissed Abby," Elizabeth led the older girl into the hospital room.

"Elizabeth-" Jacob complained as he began to follow his younger sister and his girlfriend.

"I want to talk to you before we go in," Sam led Jacob towards an empty waiting room.

"Dad, I want to see Brianna."

"This is important, it's about Abigail."

"What about Abby?" Jacob asked his voice defensive.

"You're growing up Jake and I know your bodies changing and you think you're ready to-"

"Dad!" Jacob groaned in disgust, "the birds and the bees really?"

"Jacob I see the way you look at Abigail. I don't want you to do anything you might regret. I really don't think you want to be a father at twelve years old."

Jacob's eyes widened, "Okay I'm leaving now," He stood up.

"Not so fast Jake," Sam grabbed his son's arm. "We're not finished yet."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do but-"

"First of all Abigail and I are not going to have sex, second of all if we did we would use a condom and third of all you just scared me for life."

Sam chuckled as he ruffled Jacob's hair, "I'm your father that's my job."

* * *

><p>Inside of Brianna's hospital room Abigail and Brianna were looking at designer clothes in Abigail's fashion magazine.<p>

"Hey Bri," Jake smiled with delight as he walked into the room and saw his younger sister, "You scared me,"

I'm sorry, Brianna wrote on her board, I'm sorry about what I said about Abby, She pointed to what she had showed Abigail a few minutes ago.

"After Bri, gets out of the hospital I'm taking her on a shopping spree, just the two of us, and maybe your Aunt Natalie and your mother."

"My Aunt Natalie, I don't think you'd like my Aunt," Jacob spoke.

"Be nice Jacob," Sam defended his younger sister.

"No I mean she's cool but she's six months pregnant with twins."

"I'm sure I'll love your Aunt," Abigail smiled as somebody knocked on the door."

"This is Dr. LeBlanc, I'm here to visit one of my favourite patients," Jason LeBlanc, Abigail's father spoke.

"Dad!" Abigail rushed to open the hospital door. "Hi Dad," Abigail hugged her father.

"I hope I'm not distributing anything important," Jason turned to Sam and Jules,

"I'm Jason, I'm Rachel's father," He introduced himself.

"It's very nice to meet you I'm Sam, I'm Jacob's father," Sam shook the man's hand.

"I'm Jules, Jacob's mother and this is Brianna, Jules motioned the hospital bed and our youngest Elizabeth, she smiled and Elizabeth waved and of course you know Jacob."

"You and your husband are doing a fine job of rising your children, Jacob is one of the politest young men I have ever met."

"Well your daughter is something special," Sam smiled. "She currently made Brianna's day when she gave her the gift you got."

'"Oh that reminds me," Jacob grinned as he walked towards Brianna's bed, "I think I have something behind my back that might interest you."

What is it Sir? Briana wrote on her dry erase board and showed it to Dr. LeBlanc.

"It just might be tickets four tickets to the Taylor Swift concert in December."

"You didn't have to do that," Jules quickly said, "Those tickets must have cost a fortune.

"No, a family gave them to me as a thank you, I don't like Taylor Swift and I figured Brianna would love them."

"These tickets are front row, and have back stage passes," Abigail said.

Thank you so much Sir, Brianna wrote on her dry erase board, then she wrote I'm taking Mom, Abigail and Sarah.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Reviews make my day! :D :D.


	17. Support

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me, please keep reading and reviewing. I want to send a HUGE thank you out to my mentors **KateEals **(who beta read this story and who is like a cool supportive older sister) and to **MollyLynn **(Who was very supportive and understanding, she also let me use Mr. Chuckle's the Sock Puppet) I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Jag, A Brand New Girl or Build-A-Bear

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

"Jake, there's some girl in a short skirt walking up the walkway!" Richard Callaghan called up the stairs. "I'm guessing it's for you!"

"That's Abby, she's Jake's girlfriend," Elizabeth filled her Grandfather in.

"I'll get it," Jacob opened the door before Abby even rang the doorbell. "Hey," Jake smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and led her towards her brother's car.

"What's the rush?" Abby wanted to know.

"My Grandfather want's to meet you," Jake filled her in.

"We have time Jake." Abby turned around. "I'm sure he's not that bad"

Jacob didn't get a chance to answer as the front door opened and Elizabeth came skipping out wearing a light blue dress and white tights. "Abby!" The five year old ran toward the older girl. "Auntie Natalie bought this for me! Do you like it?"

"I love it." Abby carefully picked up the young girl. "You are just so cute." She smiled as Richard Callaghan walked outside.

"This is Grandpa," Elizabeth pointed to her Grandfather.

"It's very nice to meet you Sir." Abby walked over and shook his hand. "My family and I were very sorry to hear about Brianna."

"Abby is Jake's girlfriend," Elizabeth informed her Grandfather.

"It's very nice to meet you. Your parents must be very proud."

"Abby," Elizabeth tugged on the older girls sleeve as Jason climbed out of the car. "Who's that?" she wondered.

"That's my older brother Jason; he's seventeen."

"Wow, he's almost as old as Daddy!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I think Dad's a little older," Jacob chuckled.

"You must be Richard Callaghan. I'm Jason LeBlanc, and I'm Abigail's older brother. I have my G license and I have my car registration if you want to see it. I have no criminal record, and here is my phone number." Jason handed him his driver's license and a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Richard looked at the driver's license. "I trust you; I know my daughter and son in-law wouldn't let Jake get into a car with someone they did not trust."

"Your Grandson is safe with me Sir. Well I'd love to stay and talk, but we're going to be late for school if we don't go now."

"My name's Elizabeth," Elizabeth tugged on Jason's pant leg. "I'm five."

Jason bent down to the young girl's level. "I know, I have heard a lot about you. Maybe someday I'll take you for a ride, how would you like that?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Thank you!" She hugged Jason. "You're very cute!"

"Okay, Lizzie that's enough." Jacob picked up his younger sister.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

Jason smiled, "Sorry kiddo, I already have a girlfriend, but you are going to make some five year old boy very happy."

"I like older men!" Elizabeth declared, "Like Justin Bibber!"

"Come on sweetie, we need to get you ready for school." Richard took his granddaughter out of Jacob's arms.

"I want a kiss," Elizabeth reached out to Jacob.

"Bye Lizzie," Jacob kissed his younger sister on the forehead.

"Bye!" Lizzie waved.

"I'm sorry about her," Jacob apologized to Abby and Jason. "She's in love with Justin Bieber and the Jonas Brother's. Apparently five year olds think they're teenagers now."

"This girl I babysit has her own cellphone, and she knows how to text; she's only four, for cry'n out loud! It's scary what little kids are exposed to in today's world."

"Thank you so much for picking me up. I know it's out of your way." Jacob made sure to thank Abby's older brother Jason as he climbed into the backseat of his new Jag.

"It's no problem," Jason smiled. "I like you, just don't break my sister's heart."

"Jason!" Abby blushed with embarrassment.

"It's fine. I have two younger sisters, and I'll do worse to their boyfriends, trust me."

"So, Ab's tells me you're trying to plan a party for Chris Barrow."

"Yeah, that's right, but my parents don't want any drinking at the party," Jacob quickly explained.

"I'm only seventeen, I can't even drink yet," Jason reminded him. "Chris' older brothers are on my team, and we came up with an idea last night. I could pretend to throw a team party on Friday night. Chris could tag along with his brothers, since he'll think that you and Abby are watching movies. The Team can be there, but only for supervision and to act as bodyguards. No drinking and no drugs; just lots of fun, and both my parents will be there as well."

"That's a great idea!" Jacob's face lit up. "Thank you so much."

"No problem man."

"Your older brother is so cool!" Jacob turned to Abby and smiled.

"I know," Jason responded for Abby. "Now you come up with a list of people and give it to me after school today, then we can start making arrangements. Oh, and ask Chris tonight if he's free on Friday."

Jacob nodded his head. "I just texted him; he says he'd love to watch some movies. He wants to make sure Abby and I don't make out."

"He's only a year older then us." Abby shook her head as Jason parked the car in the student parking lot.

"Be at the car at 4:00; I have to be at work at 6:00," Jason reminded Abby and Jake as he grabbed his backpack from the front seat.

"Where do you work?" Jacob wondered.

"I coach a U-6 boys' hockey team. We have a practice tonight."

"Oh, that's so cool," Jacob smiled. "Are they any good?'

"Some of them are. You should come to a practice, check it out."

"Yeah, Chris would like it too; maybe we should go to a game."

"Sure, that would be great." Jason smiled as he saw his friends. "I'll see you guys later," he smiled as he jogged over to his buddies.

"Your older brother is so cool!" Jacob turned to Abby and smiled. "I wish I had an older brother."

"He's not as perfect as he seems," Abby warned. "Anyways, I should probably get going. I need to fix my make-up before class starts."

"You look beautiful; you don't need to fix anything," Jacob told her.

"Thanks, but I do." Abby gave him a quick kiss before walking towards the girls' middle school.

* * *

><p>At five o'clock, Sarah and her mother walked into the post-op unit of the Toronto Sick Kids Hospital. In her hand Sarah was carrying an oversized card and a present. Her mother was also carrying a present.<p>

"Mom, I don't know about this," Sarah turned to her mother nervously. "What if she doesn't want to see me."

"Sarah, I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Braddock, and they said Brianna is going to be thrilled with the card and the presents. It was a great idea you had."

Sarah blushed as Jules walked towards the front desk. Her hair was all messed up, and her eyes had bags under them. As Jules set her tired brown eyes on Sarah and her mother, her features lit-up.

"Brianna is going to be so happy to see you." Jules turned to Sarah and smiled. "She had to have the tube removed from her throat this morning. She's not on an IV anymore, so the doctors and nurses have been trying to get her to eat food all day, but she won't."

Lilly, who was a nutritionists asked, "Not even apple sauce or ice cream?"

Jules shook her head. "She want's real food. She's under the impression that any food that is blended or mushed is either for babies or old people."

"Isn't she right?" Sarah questioned. "That is true, isn't it?"

"No sweetheart it's not. Brianna's throat is still healing, so she can't eat solid food. It's just like when Kristen had her tonsils out; do you remember that?"

Sarah shook her head. "No."

"You were only six, but your sister needed to eat apple sauce, soup and ice cream for a week until for throat felt all better."

"Yeah, well Brianna's being very stubborn right now," Jules sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't see her; I don't want to make her mad at me."

"Don't worry Sarah, I'll stay with you," Lilly told her daughter.

"Okay," Sarah sighed as she walked towards Brianna's hospital room.

"Brianna, I have somebody who wants to see you." Jules opened the door to her daughter's room.

"Sarah." Brianna's voice was horse and dry. "Hi," She coughed from talking too much, too soon.

"Hi," Brianna spoke as she held her mother's hand. She had never visited a friend in the hospital before, and she was a little scared.

"Give her the card and present," Lilly nudged her daughter.

"I thought this would cheer you up. The whole school signed it," Sarah handed Brianna the Bristol board sized card. "This is from our class; everybody chipped in money, and I went out and bought something." Sarah handed Brianna the present she was carrying.

"Thank you," Brianna squeaked out. "You shouldn't have done this. I don't deserve any of this."

Sarah looked at Jules and Lilly unsure about what to say.

"Yes you do Brianna," Jules told her firmly. "Remember, you need to start thinking positively."

"Open the present; I know you'll love it." Sarah began to relax around her best friend. "I thought it might help you. I've got one as well."

Brianna opened the present to find a pink book. "Brave New Girl?I've never heard of it." She gently rubbed her sore throat.

"We came across it by accident. It's actually quite interesting. I got Sarah one as well," Lilly spoke up.

"Can I look at it sweetie?" Jules asked her daughter.

Brianna nodded her head as she handed her mother the book.

"Now, this present is from our family. Sarah thought it might help you," Lilly handed Brianna another present.

"Brianna opened the present to find a brand new Build a Bear.

"Whenever you're feeling sad just hug him; it'll help." Sarah smiled.

Brianna began to cry. She did not know how she deserved such a wonderful friend. "Thank you," she said, her voice rougher then it was before.

"No problem," Sarah smiled.

"Can I hug you?" Brianna asked.

"Of course," Sarah smiled as she sat down gently on Brianna's hospital bed and gave her a hug. "

"I want to talk to Mrs. Russell outside for a few minutes, are you okay here with Sarah?" Jules asked Brianna.

Brianna nodded her head as she showed Sarah her white board.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Jules told Lilly as the two women stepped into the hallway. "You have no idea how much that card and those presents helped Brianna."

"It was the least we could do. We were all heartbroken when we heard about Brianna."

"Yeah," Jules rubbed the side of her head. "I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this. I'm sure this isn't what you want your ten year old exposed to."

"No, I think it's important," Lilly told Jules. "I think every preteen, especially girls, should learn about anxiety, depression, and suicide and ways to prevent it. Sarah was confused when she learned about Brianna, so I sat her down and explained what happened and why Brianna would feel that way."

"Can I ask what you told her?"

Lilly nodded her head, "I explained to her that Brianna felt lonely and sad from bein bullied and from her break-up. She didn't completely understand why Brianna would be so sad that she wanted to kill herself but she promised me she'd help Brianna feel better."

"I don't think Brianna fully understands it either. Sam and I are trying to figure out ways to approach this once she gets dischared on Monday. After that she's having therapy three times a week for six months."

"Mommy!" Elizabeth's voice suddenly interrupted the conversation as she came running towards her mother ahead of a group of Braddock and Callaghan extended family. "Mommy everyone came to see Brianna!"

Jules picked her daughter up in her arms as she looked at her family. "That's right sweetheart, you came, Daddy came, Jake came, Auntie Natalie, Uncle Spike, and Katie came, and Grandma Braddock and Grandpa Callaghan came as well."

"Everybody came!" Elizabeth used her hands to express her happiness.

"Sarah and I should probably leave," Lilly excused herself as she slipped into the hospital room to get her daughter.

"Hey," Jules hugged her husband first. "She's still not eating," she sighed as Sam kissed her hair.

"That girl is as stubborn as-" Sam stopped midsentence.

"As her mother," Jules finished his sentence and looked up at Sam. "It's okay. I forget we adopted her sometimes too."

"No, she's stubborn like her father," Richard finished the statement himself. "That girl needs to eat something."

"Her doctors said if she doesn't start eating by tomorrow morning, they're going to have to put her on an IV. That would slow down her recovery though."

"Well, in Brianna's defense, hospital food sucks," Natalie spoke up. Jules unconsciously shook her head in agreement. Catching herself, she stopped abruptly.

"Don't tell her that, she actually likes you," Sam smirked.

"Ha-ha," Natalie bit back.

"Enough fighting! You're giving the children the wrong idea," Catherine told her two grown children.

"Bye Mrs. Braddock," Sarah said as she walked out of the hospital room.

"Bye Sarah. Thanks for coming," Jules thanked the young girl.

"You're welcome," Sarah smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I talked to her a little about the importance of eating. I'm not sure how much it helped," Lilly told Jules.

"Every bit helps," Jules said as she watched Sarah and her mother walk down the hallway.

"Mommy, can I see Brianna now? I want to give her this!" Elizabeth held up a sock puppet she had made out of one of Sam's old sweat socks. "I made it at school today. His name is Mr. Chuckles! It's going to make her feel all better

"That was so nice of you honey. I'm sure your sister will love it; why don't you and Jake go in and give it to her."

"Okay," Elizabeth smiled as she walked into the hospital room.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob hung back. "Why are you sending Lizzie and me in on our own?"

"Why'd you have to go and send him to a private school? He's all smart now," Spike joked. "And he's profiling just like you like Jules!" Spike laughed at his own realization.

"Jacob, you are going to have plenty of time to be an adult. Enjoy being a kid, and go and see your sisters," Sam instructed his son.

"I want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong sweetie," Jules promised her son.

"Okay," Jacob sighed as he walked into the hospital room.

"Me go," Katie reached towards the door. "Me go, Dada," She pulled on Spike's shirt.

"You know what, it might be easier to tell everyone all at once," Jules sighed. "We can all go in."

"Mommy, Brianna loved my sock puppet!" Elizabeth cheered as her mother walked into the hospital room.

Brianna nodded her head, "Yeah, it's cool," She genuinely smiled.

"Now that everyone's here, there's something I'd like to tell everyone," Jules spoke as Spike placed Katie on Brianna's bed with her cousins. "Sam and I are having a baby."

The adults were all pleased, and they all hugged Sam and Jules. The three eldest children, however, were less then amused.

"You're not showing though, how can you be pregnant?" Jacob asked curiously.

"In a few weeks you'll be able to see my stomach grow," Jules told her eldest son.

"Are we going to move?" Jacob asked the next question. "We don't have enough bedrooms."

"Uh-" Jules and Sam looked at each other. They had not yet discussed the possibility of moving. At some point in time, their 13 year-old son had become more pragmatic than them. That was scary.

"Mom, Dad," Brianna squeaked as she pointed to her white board on which she had asked a question.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Jules asked her daughter.

Brianna looked at Elizabeth and then nodded her head.

"Okay," Jules said. "Hey Lizzie, come here a minute." Jules sat a chair down in place in the large room. "Are you excited about being a big sister?"

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Uh-well-" Jules struggled to answer her daughters' question. "The baby comes from the Mommies tummy and then when it's ready to be born it comes out."

"When is the baby going to come?"

"Not for a few more months," Jules answered. "So are you excited?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth decided as she nodded her head.

"That's great sweetie," Jules said.

"Yeah," Brianna agreed her voice very weak. "So I was thinking since you're such a big girl now and since you're cool, maybe you could move into my room. My room's a big girl room and your room would be perfect for the new baby."

"Yay!" Elizabeth jumped off her mother's lap and jumped onto Brianna's bed. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Brianna smiled. "And you know what Lizzie? No matter how much we fight, being an older sister is the best job in the world; I know you'll love it."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Reviews make my day! :D. :D


	18. Mr Chuckles gets a family

**A\N** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I want to give a huge thank you to **KateEals **and** MollyLynn **for helping me write this chapter. I hope everyone likes it and please remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTVM ION, FC Barcelona or Leo Messi.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

It was lunchtime at Jake and Chris' school, and they were in the middle school cafeteria. "Since when did it get so crowded?" Jake questioned as he looked around for an empty table.

"It's always been this crowded man," Chris joked as he patted Jake on the shoulder. "You're just realizing it now."

"Jake! Chris!" Abby waved her hand to direct her friends to where she was sitting.

"Your girlfriend's calling. Man, does she have you whipped," Chris joked as he walked ahead of his friend.

"Hey," Abby smiled as she saw Chris. "Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be a teenager?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Not much different."

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Wendy, Abby's friend, asked.

"Nothing since my parents decided I wasn't allowed to have a party," Chris spoke miserably.

"What about tonight; that's a party. You're still coming right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah but that's a senior hockey party; they'll keep us downstairs away from all the fun."

"Well, I'm sorry you're going to be stuck with us, Mr. Miserable," Abby spoke with a playful smile, trying to make her friend feel better.

"No it's not that." Chris still wasn't smiling. "I'm just pissed at my parents, that's all," he told her as he stood up. "You know what, I'm not that hungry. I think I'm going to go for a walk. See you later." He waved as he stood up and left the table.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Lizzie stood on her tiptoes and peered over the couch. "Mr. Chuckles is lonely; he needs a wife."<p>

Jules put down her book and looked at her youngest child. "Come here sweetie," she said.

"Mommy," Lizzie sighed as she climbed onto the couch. "Mr. Chuckles is lonely, and he needs a wife and three kids."

"Sweetie, don't you think Brianna should decide that."

"I want to surprise her, and then if Mr. Chuckles has a wife and kids, we can play pretend together."

_And have group sock puppet therapy sessions together, _Jules thought, "Okay honey," Jules gave in. "What do you need to make Mr. Chuckles a family?"

"I need one of your socks, one of Jake's socks, one of Brianna's socks, and one of my socks."

"Sweetie, socks are expensive, especially for growing children like you and your siblings."

"What about old socks, ones that don't fit?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's see what we can do." Jules stood up and took Elizabeth's hand.

Three hours later Elizabeth, with help from Jules, had successfully made a Mrs. Chuckles, a big brother Chuckles, a big sister chuckles, and a little girl chuckles.

"Mommy, when the baby's born we can make a baby chuckles." Elizabeth smiled as she placed her hand on Jules abdomen.

"I think the baby would love that," Jules spoke.

"Is the baby a girl or boy?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I don't know yet, sweetheart."

"I want a baby brother, I want a baby brother, I don't want another girl," Elizabeth decided.

"Why don't you want a sister?" Jules asked, curious to hear her five year old's answer.

"I like being the cutest; boy's aren't cute," Elizabeth explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Daddy and I are still going to love you no matter what. I want you to know that," Jules told her daughter.

"We're back!" Sam called as he and Ambrosio walked in the front door.

"Daddy! Uncle Ambrosio!" Elizabeth sprinted towards the main hallway.

"Come here, munchkin!" Ambrosio smiled as he lifted the young girl into his arms. "Your Daddy tells me you have a P.A today. What's a P.A day?"

"It's when the kids get to stay home and the teachers have to go to school to learn how to teach us," Elizabeth repeated what her teacher had told her class.

"It's a day where teachers go to workshops for different things," Sam explained.

"Well, that means that you can be the first one to open your present!"

"You didn't have to get her anything," Jules spoke up.

"I got something for everyone," Ambrosio told her. "They're all in my bag." He placed Elizabeth on the ground and opened his suitcase.

"So, how was Barcelona? Did you miss it as much as you thought you would?" Jules wanted to know all about her friend's two-month trip to his home-city.

"Oh, it was great! I spent time with all of my family, and I saw all my old friends," Ambrosio spoke, his accent thicker then when he left in August.

"Then why'd you leave?" Brianna wondered.

"Because as much as I miss my family, I also missed my family here." Ambrosio knelt down to Elizabeth's level. "I missed seeing your smile, I missed Katie's birthday, I missed, well, I missed a lot."

"I love you Uncle Ambrosio," Elizabeth hugged her father's best friend. "I missed you every day."

"Lizzie, tell Uncle Ambrosio what your soccer team won," Sam told his daughter.

"We won first place, and I scored the winning goal!" Lizzie spoke proudly.

"That's my girl," Ambrosio smiled as he gave her a high five. "Now, I know you don't like pink, but I saw this and I thought of you. I got one for Katie as well," Ambrosio spoke as he gave Elizabeth a wrapped present.

"It's a jersey!" Elizabeth smiled as she ripped the wrapping paper off. "A Barca jersey! Mommy Daddy, look it's a Leo Messi jersey!" Elizabeth was able to recognize her favorite player's name. "I want to wear it right now!" Elizabeth sped up the stairs to go and change

"I think she likes it," Ambrosio smiled.

"Oh she loves FC Barcelona; she wants to marry a Spanish soccer player," Jules told him.

"That reminds me, my brother and his family are coming in December for Christmas. They have a five year old son, and he loves soccer as well; maybe they could get together for a play date."

"Does he speak any English?" Sam wondered.

Ambrosio nodded his head. "He knows enough to talk to her."

"Sure, just as long as they don't run off and get married," Sam partially joked.

* * *

><p>"Abby, your arm, it's bleeding." Jacob looked at his girlfriend with a concerned look on his face.<p>

"Oh that." Abby pretended to be surprised as she look at the cut on her arm. "I must have caught something on it." She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to put up party decorations.

"I'll go and get a Band-Aid," Jacob offered.

"Jake it's fine, it doesn't hurt," Abby lied. "I get cuts and bruises all the time."

"I didn't know that," Jacob didn't like the way this conversation was going. He had overheard enough of his parents' work conversations to know that repeated bruises and cuts were not good.

"I'm-uh-I'm-I fall all the time," Abby struggled to find a suitable lie.

"The last time I checked, falls don't give you cuts and bruises," Jacob told her.

"Stop interrogating me!" Abby jumped off her step stool. "Whatever it is, it's none of your business," she told him as she stormed away.

As Jacob watched his girlfriend walk away, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just viscerally knew something was wrong.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D


	19. Talk to Her

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. I would like to thank **KateEals **for editing this chapter for me. I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Warning: **Language (F word)

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

"Dada!" Katie clapped happily as a very tired Spike walked into the front door. "Dada, up." The young toddler wadded over to her father.

Spike looked down at his two year old daughter, who expect for his brown eyes and his nose was a spitting image of the woman he loved. "Yes Princess," Spike smiled tiredly as he picked the young girl up. "What did you do today?"

"I don't know," Katie yawned as she snuggled into Spike's t-shirt.

"She went to the park and got to go on the big girl slide," Catherine filled her son in-law in.

"Oh, the big girl slide that sounds like fun," Spike told his daughter.

Katie nodded her head as her brown eyes started to close.

"I think someone's ready for bed," Spike announced as he stroked his daughter's long blonde hair.

"No!" Katie protested. "I not tired!"

"Yes you are."

"No Dada, I miss you!" Katie clung to Spike's t-shirt.

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere."

At her husband's remark Natalie scoffed. "You've been out late every night this week."

"Come here honey, Grandma will put you to bed." Catherine quickly took her granddaughter away from the fight she knew was coming.

"Okay, Natalie." Spike turned around and faced his wife who was now seven months pregnant. "First of all, I don't count helping Sam and Jules out with their children staying out late. You knew where I was and who I was with. If you don't believe me, you can call them. I'm sure your brother will be quite happy to tell you what I've been doing this past week.

"You have a family here and between work and friends we never get to see you anymore. You don't need to help Sam and Jules."

"Sam's my best friend; his ten year daughter tried to kill herself and Monday was her first day at home. Meanwhile, they're twelve year old is avoiding his girlfriend because he's afraid she's being abused and their youngest is feeling neglected. So, yes Natalie, I'd say I do need to help them."

"Then the least you could do is make sure you're home early enough to put Katie to bed."

"Nat, I don't get off work until six, then I rush to Sam and Jules' house and help entertain Lizzie for a few hours, then I rush home. And by the way, it's only 9:00; in my book, that is not late. Katie should have been in bed by now anyways. Why was she up so late?" Spike questioned.

"Believe in or not Mike she wanted you to put her to bed."

"At least I don't go to sleep with a ten year old and a five year old in the house," Spike accused. "I can't believe you would do something like that. You left Briana in charge and you told her to order pizza. You could have slept on the couch, you could have…." Spike trailed off. "Just please tell me you've never done that with Katie."

"Fuck you Mike!" Natalie quickly rose. "I'm not a horrible mother! And I did leave the bedroom door open. I love Brianna and Lizzie."

"That's not enough Natalie; what if something happened, what if Brianna tried to kill herself, what if she did?"

"Don't you think I know that!"? Natalie exploded with anger.

"No, I'm not so sure that you do. I think I should take Katie to Jules' and Sam's for the night." Spike made his way to the stairs.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter," Natalie threatened.

"She's my daughter too!" Spike argued back. "And I'm not so sure she's safe here anymore."

"LEAVE!" Natalie's voice shook the walls of the house. "I never want to see you again! I don't want you to come near my children! I want a divorce."

"Fine by me!" Spike slammed the front door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Spike was buzzing Ambrosio's apartment.<p>

"Hello," Ambrosio's voice answered.

"Hey man, it's me," Spike responded. "Can I crash on your couch tonight?"

"Sure," Ambrosio pressed the button that let him open the apartment door.

"Hey," Spike spoke a few minutes later when Ambrosio opened the apartment door. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problem, what happened?"

"Nat want's a divorce; things have been really shaky since you left. I don't know what to do."

Ambrosio ran a hand over his face. "I'd say talk to Sam about marriage problems but-"

"Natalie's his younger sister, he's always going to take her side. This is going to mess up our friendship, how I'm I ever going to be able to face him again?" Spike wanted to know.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Ambrosio tried to comfort his friend. "What happened?'

"She thinks I'm not spending enough time with her and Katie. I work late because we need the money, then I go over to Sam and Jules' house to help them out. By the time I get home, everybody's in bed. Natalie's banned me to the couch."

"I can go help Sam and Jules; you need to be with your family."

"No, I like it at Sam and Jules'. Going home, I don't know, Natalie never seems to be in a good mood."

"She's seven months pregnant with twins," Ambrosio pointed out as Spike's cell phone vibrated.

"It's Natalie," Spike tossed his phone onto the chair opposite from where he was sitting. "I don't feel like talking to her."

"Do you want anything, a beer maybe or something to eat?" Ambrosio asked as he rose from his seat.

"A beer would be great."

"Sure," Ambrosio rose from his seat.

Spike's cell phone vibrated again, and four minutes later it rang. He still refused to answer it; he did not want to listen to Natalie criticizing him.

"So my brother and his family are coming for Christmas and they have a daughter Katie's age. It's really freaky they have the same birthday." Ambrosio showed Spike a picture of his niece on his phone.

"She's adorable, does she speak English?"

"She's learning but it's not the best," Ambrosio admitted. "They have a five year old as well."

"That will be perfect for Lizzie."

"I know I already told Sam and Jules," Ambrosio said as Spike's phone rang again and Ambrosio ansered it.

"Dude," Spike looked outraged at hi friend.

* * *

><p>"Call your brother, Mike will talk to him," Catherine told her daughter as she drove as fast as she could.<p>

"Uh-huh," Natalie cringed as she got another contraction. "They're getting closer."

"We're almost there sweetheart."

"I don't want to do this alone Mom! I need Mike, and I really messed up; he'll never talk to me again."

"He will, he understands," Catherine tried to calm her daughter down.

"My water just broke," Natalie announced as she felt the worst contraction yet.

"We're almost there Nat, just try calling Mike again."

* * *

><p>"Spike, Nat's on the phone, I think you're going to want you to talk to her," Ambrosio smiled as he handed his best friend back his cell phone.<p>

Spike shook his head. "I'm not talking to her."

"She's in labour," Ambrosio told him as Spike grabbed the phone from his hands.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note:<strong> Spike, you idiot! Least you could do is listen to the message on voice mail.

Glad that you picked-up the Spike-Nat story. Also, I'm glad you did make a reference to Natalie leaving the kids alone while she took a nap. See, all you have to do is continue each storyline you've started and tie everything up in a nice bow. And a bear would be great! Actually, that's technically the name of my hometown, even though I don't really live anywhere near Bear. That's just where our post office is. I swear, my state still retains some of its hay-seed, cow-towness with stuff like that. . . Tangent.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>lol Eals, love ya, please review everyone! :D


	20. Two more Boys

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I hope everyone likes this chapter, If you do you need to thank my virtual older sister** KateEals **for editing this chapter for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

"No, Mommy, I want Brianna to help me!" Elizabeth told her mother as she opened the cupboard draw and got out her art supplies.

"Sweetheart, I'm think Brianna should be catching up on her own homework," Jules told her youngest daughter.

"Actually I'm almost done," Brianna spoke-up from the living room couch. "I was already ahead in most things, I just need to finish this chapter of my novel study."

"Yay!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Brianna this is Elizabeth's family tree, so I don't want you taking over, I'm still going to help."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth wondered as she did a backflip from her upside down position on the couch.

"I mean you need to let her place you and Jacob where she wants to. I talked to her teacher yesterday and explained our situation and she said it was important to let Elizabeth choose, then explain why she feels that why."

"But shouldn't Mom and Dad be on the family tree?" Brianna asked. "I mean, just because they're dead doesn't mean-"

"Brianna," Jules tried to calm her oldest daughter down. "This is why I think it would be best if you didn't help."

"No Mommy," Elizabeth whined. "I want Brianna to tell me all about her real Mommy and Daddy."

"Why aren't you going to put my parents on your stupid family tree?" Brianna demanded an answer.

"Stupid is a bad word," Elizabeth responded.

"You are such a baby!" Brianna stormed out of the room.

"Mommy," Elizabeth cried as she ran to Jules. "Mommy, Brianna hates me!"

"No she doesn't," Jules comforted her daughter.

"Yes she does! I don't want to make a family tree," Elizabeth decided.

"You have to make one for school," Jules told her daughter. "Your teacher wants to see one."

"But, Mommy, Brianna doesn't think we're a family."

"Dad," Jacob's voice sounded annoyed as he entered from the garage dragging his hockey bag. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Jake you need to have a reason," Sam apparently continued a discussion as he walked in the door behind his son.

"No I don't."

"Have a reason for what?" Elizabeth wondered as Jules carried her into the main hallway.

"Nothing!" Jacob sighed as he ran upstairs.

"See, Mommy, everyone hates me!" Elizabeth jumped out of Jules arms and ran up the stairs.

"Welcome home," Jules looked sideways at her husband.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife, one hand resting her small baby bump. "I can't believe we're having another baby," he sighed happily.

Jules placed her hand on top of her husbands. "Don't forget about my doctor's appointment on Monday at eleven thirty."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sam kissed Jules on the cheek.

"So what's up with Jake?" Jules inquired about her eldest son as she turned around in Sam's arms.

"Jake is breaking up with Abby," Sam informed his wife.

"What?" Jules looked stunned, "Why?"

"I was trying to figure that out all the way home but he wouldn't tell me."

"Well he is twelve, he might just want some independence."

Sam sighed. "Maybe, but I think there's more to it than that."

"Brianna got upset when she found out that Elizabeth wasn't planning on adding her parents to her family tree."

"Oh," Sam sighed; he knew how sensitive a topic that was for Brianna.

"Leave her alone!" Brianna's voice echoed off the walls from upstairs. Sam and Jules cringed slightly at the reverberating sounds of their children's voices. "She's just trying to help!"

"Why can't you both leave me alone?" Jacob asked his sisters.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Sam asked as he and Jules walked upstairs.

"Jacob hit Elizabeth," Brianna informed her parents as she held her younger sister close to her.

"You did what?" Sam exploded with anger as he stared at his son. "Downstairs now!" he ordered in the same tone his father used to use with him.

"You can't tell me what to do," Jacob uncharacteristically challenged his father.

"I am your father, and you will respect me! Now march, young man!" Sam was just as aggravated with his son's disrespect as him inadvertently making Sam act like his own father.

"You're not my father!" Jacob slammed the door to his bedroom.

"Sam," Jules placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Leave him for a few minutes, he's obviously upset."

"No," Sam shook his head. "He knows he's not allowed to lay a hand on his sisters," Sam spoke angrily as he marched into his son's bedroom.

"Come here sweetie, let's have a look at that eye." Jules picked up her youngest daughter and carried her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Jacob's bedroom, Jacob was ignoring Sam.

"I want to be left alone!" Jacob faced his father, his cheek's red from crying. "I don't need to talk to anybody, especially not you. You're not going to understand."

Sam looked at his son. "What makes you think I won't understand? You have no idea what I will and won't understand. What I currently don't understand is you hitting your sister."

"They were asking about Abby, and I had to make them stop," Jacob explained.

"So you hit one of them…" Sam tried to understand his son's logic. Somehow point A did not connect to point B in the least.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand!"

"I'm trying to." Sam rubbed his brow.

"I saw burn and cut marks on Abby's arm, all right," Jacob finally broke. "I think she's being abused."

Sam let out a low sigh. "Did she say anything?'

"No, but I know the signs, what else could it be?"

Sam sat on Jacob's desk chair. "Well son it could be a lot of things. If it was only on one arm, probably her less dominate arm, then she could be doing it and-"

"It was only on one arm," Jacob started crying. "Oh my gosh, what if she kills herself what if-"

"No, no don't do that, don't think like that."

"I have to do something. I can't let her hurt herself anymore."

"You should talk to her parents, see if they are aware of the problem," Sam suggested.

"Jacob, it's Abby's parents," Jules said as she walked in the room holding a portable phone in her hands, her demeanor sad.

* * *

><p>"They're beautiful." Spike placed a gentle kiss on Natalie's forehead as he looked into the eyes of his newborn twins. "They're so small."<p>

"Mike," Natalie tiredly spoke. "I want to be alone, I need to be alone."

"Nat," Spike sat gently on the bed. "I can't leave my family. I can't do it."

"Mike, not now," Natalie cried. "Please not now."

"Okay," Spike placed a gentle kiss in his wife's hair. "Can I hold one?"

Natalie nodded her head.

Spike gently took the baby closest to him out of his wife's arms. "Hi," he cooed as the newborn fought to stay awake. "I love you so much." He placed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead.

"They look like you," Natalie noted as she looked at her husband. "I don't want to get a divorce, Mike, but I need you around more. We all need you around more."

"I'll take a few weeks off of work. Hopefully that will help' I don't want to lose you Nat, I really don't."

"So, what are we going to name them?" Natalie asked as she looked at her two twin boys.

"I don't know." Spike had names in mind, but he didn't want to say anything. "You should choose."

"No, I named Katie. It's your turn.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked his wife. "You can name one if you want?"

Natalie shook her head, "No, I want you to name them."

"Okay," Spike smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Natalie's lips. How about Antonio for one of them and Vincenzo for the other."

"Sure," Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to have to learn how to spell them but that's okay."

"Are you sure Nat?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I get it you're Italian you want your kids to have Italian names. Katie has an Italian middle name and an Italian last name.

"You have a Italian last name too," Spike grinned. "Does that make you Italian?"

"No, I'm tired," Natalie grinned in return.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note:<strong> I kind-a laughed at Sam's parenting advice. "Well, Son. Your girlfriend might be a cutter and you're taking the courage to reveal this dangerous information to me. 'Maybe' YOU should tell her parents, rather than them hearing the news from a reputable source such as a police officer like your mother and me." I'm using air quotes in my head. . . And Nat gave her son a REALLY Irish middle name. I don't think Granny Scarlatti is going to be happy with that. . . There could potentially be an ethnicity gang war a la _West Side Story_ with finger snapping and dancing. That could be your next chapter (!). (I should really be careful with these fake suggestions. Playergurl89 is seriously considering doing a Flashpoint version of _Sabrina_ thanks to my wise-ass comments. . .)

Later gator,

Eals

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I changed both the babies names. I feared Eals might be right. Oh and please review and tell Eals to hurry up and edit the next chapter if you want to read it. (lol peer pressure)


	21. It's Family

**A\N **I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D. If you do you need to give a HUGE thank you to **KateEals **for not only editing the chapter for me but also writing the talk between Spike and his mother.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

"Hey Abs," Jacob spoke awkwardly as he walked into his girlfriend's enormous bedroom. "Did your parents tell you I was coming over?"

"Yeah," Abigail spoke absentmindedly as she started out of her widow, which overlooked her family's garden and pool, complete with a waterfall.

"I-uh-I-" Jacob couldn't come up with any words to say despite his parents coaching him on the subject.

"Just say it!" Abby turned around, tears streaming down her face. "You think I'm ugly and you want to break up with me!"

"What?' Jacob asked genuinely shocked. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because pretty girls don't have cuts all over their body." Abby looked ashamed at what she had done.

Jacob shook his head. "You are the prettiest girl in the world."

"No I'm not." Abby shook her head. "I can't believe you actually started talking to me."

"What do you mean?" Jacob wanted clarification on the subject.

"I saw you at lunch with Chris on the first day of school. I knew you had to be cool to be hanging out with him. Then I saw you play."

"You what?"

"My older brother had a game right after your first try-out. He had to pick me up from dance, so I tagged along. He even said you were amazing."

"Thanks," Jacob smiled. "But I'm still confused, why didn't you talk to me. You're the most popular girl in our grade."

"Are you kidding me?" Abby stared at him. "I'm not the most popular by far. You should hear what some of the girls say about me."

"What do they say?" Jacob demanded to know.

"All kinds of things; I really don't have any true friends. Nobody likes me."

"Who? I'll talk to them."

"No thank you," Abby told him. "That would make it worse. Besides, these girls don't eat lunch and you're not allowed in the girl's school."

"Well, I'm sitting with you at lunch all next week. If anybody does or says anything to you, I'll deal with it." Jake's tone was slightly threatening in his protectiveness.

"Jake, you don't have to do that," Abby told him.

"I want to," Jake kissed Abby on the lips.

"I think I have something that might cheer you up," Jacob showed Abby a picture on his phone.

"Aw, are those your cousins?" Abby asked as she looked at the picture of the two newborn babies.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded his head. "That's Antonio," he pointed to the baby on the left. "And that's Vincenzo," Jacob said as he pointed to the baby on the right.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your Uncle was Italian. I'm guessing your Aunt got to name their daughter."

"Katie, yeah, she's named after my Grandmother. So do you want to come with us to see them? My Uncle called my Dad and said that we can see them. My parents told me you could come too; my Uncle and Aunt said it was fine. My sisters want you to come."

"I don't know; I don't want to intrude."

"No, my family loves you. My sisters want my parents to adopt you." Jacob told her as he pulled her into a hug. "Although, that's the farthest thing from my mind." He nudged her cheek affectionately.

"Are you sure, what about-" Abby looked at the bruises on her arms.

"Nobody will care; if you want though, you can change into a long sleeve shirt. I think you look beautiful either way."

"I think you're just saying that," Abby told him as she kissed him.

"Ewe!" Elizabeth appeared at the bedroom door, hands over her eyes. "That's gross!"

"Elizabeth!" Jacob spun around and glared at his younger sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to you," Lizzie responded innocently.

Abby turned to Jacob, "Are your parents and sisters here?" She asked

"Yes, but they were supposed to wait downstairs."

"I wanted to see the house," Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "And I'm going to tell Mommy and Daddy that you kissed Abby!" the five year old turned around and sped down the hallway.

* * *

><p>By the time Jules, Sam, and all of the kids got to the hospital, it was almost five o'clock. "Daddy, can I hold the babies?" Elizabeth wanted to know.<p>

"I don't know sweetheart, they're pretty small. You'll have to ask your Aunt and Uncle."

"But I've been practicing on Brianna's old dolls, and I didn't torture them or anything."

"I'm not promising anything," Sam told his daughter as he carried her into the hospital room.

"Babies!" Elizabeth scrambled out of her father's arms and ran to Natalie's hospital bed.

"Wow, wow Lizzie," Katherine caught her granddaughter in her tracks. "You have to be quiet, your cousins are sleeping."

"But I want to play with them."

"You can't play with them yet," Katherine told her.

"Can I hold them?"

"Of course you can," Spike told his niece as he gently stood up.

"Now sit down on the bed and hold out your arms," Spike instructed.

"Okay," Elizabeth climbed onto the bed and held out her arms.

"Now, you need to be careful, okay sweetheart, you need to hold his head and bum," Spike told Elizabeth as he placed the small baby gently in her arms.

"Wa-wa!" The newborn immediately woke up and started crying.

"Uncle Spike!" Elizabeth cried as well as Spike took the baby out of Elizabeth's arms. "I don't like him," the five year old decided as she hopped off the bed.

"He likes me," Brianna smiled in delight as she held the baby in her arms.

"Good for you!" Elizabeth stuck her tongue out.

"Where did you learn that, young lady?" Jules asked her daughter.

"From Jake and Chris!" Elizabeth pointed at her older brother.

"Oh, come on, I can't be responsible for everything she says," Jacob looked at his parents.

"No, but you need to watch what you say around her," Jules told her son.

"Daddy, is this how small Mommy's baby is?" Elizabeth wanted to know as she watched her father hold Antonio.

"No, sweetie, Mommy's baby is smaller than your cousins are. They baby will get bigger though, just like you grow, it'll grow."

"Daddy the baby is a boy not an it," Lizzie informed her father.

"Sweetheart, I know you want a little brother but, we don't know what Mommy's having."

"But I want a boy, I like being cute."

"She thinks if I have a girl, she won't be the cutest anymore." Jules informed her husband.

"I won't be!" Elizabeth said.

"What about me?" Brianna asked. "I'm not going to be anything."

"O-kay," Sam stopped the argument before it got any further.

"When is the baby going to come?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Not for a few more months," Sam told his daughter as Katie woke up and began crying.

"I hungry!" The toddler announced as she sat up from the couch rubbing her eyes. "I hungry!"

"Okay sweetheart, let's go and get you some food." Katherine picked up her granddaughter.

"Can I come too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Katherine smiled.

"Li," Katie reached her hands down to Elizabeth. "Hi," she smiled as her older cousin looked at her.

"Hi," Elizabeth smiled.

"Ah-ah," The young toddler reached her arms over her grandmother's shoulders to touch her cousin.

"Okay, Katie," Katherine placed Katie on the ground and smiled as the young toddler held Lizzie's hand.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" Jacob asked his parents as he walked into the kitchen late Saturday night.<p>

"Jake," Sam turned around in his chair startled by his son's presence. "I thought you went to bed."

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Brianna and Abby. Why do people hurt themselves? What makes them do it?

Jules and Sam looked at each other.

"I want to know, I think I deserve to know." Jacob spoke at his parent's hesitation.

"Alright, Jake," Jules sighed. "Sit down."

* * *

><p>"Dada," Katie wobbled into the living room carrying her favorite book. "Dada," she held the book up to her father.<p>

"Come here sweetheart," Spike picked her his daughter and placed her on his lap. "I want you to say hi to Grandma," Spike told the toddler as he pointed to his mother who he was talking to via webcam.

"No," Katie shook her head. "No Grandna. Dada silly."

"Sweetie this is my mother, she lives in a country called Italy."

Katie looked at her father before scrambling off his lap. "Mama!" The toddler began racing out of the living room.

"Sorry about that, she's used to Nat's Mom being around," Spike apologized to his mom.

Spike's mother simply smiled. "That's a okay. She's just a little shy. Just like the children down at the village square when all those chatty American tourists show-up with'a their fanny packs and fancy cameras, a begg'n for the 'best pasta' house. By the Saints, it's Italia! It's a all good pasta! And then they laugh at our football and say we don't know the name of sports, and brag about their Lance Armstrong. This a Armstrong never even won the Giro! Americans!" Mama Scarlattie ranted. Her train of thought seemed to change in a multiple personality disorder manner and she smiled. "Mikey!" Spike's mother gushed. "And how'a is my baby boy? Are you getting enough to eat?"

Spike restrained himself from groaning at his over-indulgent, classically Italian mother. "Yeah, Ma. I'm fine. And Katie's fine. And Nat's fine." He paused and smiled conspiratorially. "And Antonio and Vincenzo are fine."

At first, Mama Scarlattie frowned as if envisioning Spike's new pet bunnies or raccoons. He always did like little house-trained critters. She chuckled to herself at the memory of him trying to teach Elvis the gerbil the periodic table. But suddenly, reality dawned on her like the rising of the new born sun on Easter Sunday, all lolly-pops and rainbows and all. "Mikey! I've gott'a new grand babies?"

She was so over the moon with delight, she jumped-up from her seat and inadvertently knocked over the table on which her computer reposed, subsequently knocking the computer sideways in the process. Spike heard a few choice Italian curse words in the background and was glad Katie wasn't there needing earmuffs or a really oversized toque.

While he waited for his mother to fix the computer's position, his mind wondered to the silly thought of Southerners in American calling toques 'toboggans.' That was a sled, for crying out loud! All Rosebud and Citizen Kane! What did people in the American South need knit caps for anyway? He thought they just grew tobacco and drank mint juleps on their steaming hot verandas year round. His mind wondered away from cultural stereotypes, which might get him killed by shot gun (legally) if he ever expressed them verbally in the Mississippi Delta, when he saw his mother right side up again.

"Oh, Mikey! I'm'a so happy! Another grand babies! And a, such a good names!" she gushed. "When they're a big and strong, you need to bring those babies to see Mama here in Italia! And you, Mikey, you make sure your Natalie eats right while she's a breast feeding; those babies need a their nutrition! Maybe take them to that nice place, Buca di Beppo! They have many pictures of that nice boy, Frank Sinatra, on the wall."

Spike smiled at his mother on the screen, glad that she was as excited as he was for the additions to his family. In that moment he knew that no matter how difficult things ever got between him and Nat, he would always find a way to make them work out. It was his family, and just like the family of Team One, nothing was more important.

* * *

><p>"Brianna, come and see my family tree!" Elizabeth ran into her older sister's room and grabbed her hand. "I want you to see it."<p>

"I don't want to see it!" Brianna told her younger sister.

"No, you'll like it," Elizabeth promised as she pulled her sister down the stairs and into the living room. "I added your real Mommy and Daddy," Elizabeth pointed to two separate pictures of Jacob and Brianna's parents.

"Why did you draw a line?" Brianna wanted to know as she looked at her picture and saw a line pointing towards Sam and Jules.

"Mommy and Daddy adopted you. Mommy still needs to write that in."

"What about Mom's family, what did you find?"

"I found out I still have cousins and other relatives living in Ireland," Jules responded as she walked into the living room. "We only did up to your Great-Grand Parents, but we could have done more." **  
><strong>

"Thanks for adding my parents in," Brianna walked up to Elizabeth and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elizabeth smiled brightly.

"What do you say about moving into my room tomorrow?" Brianna asked.

"Yay!" Elizabeth cheered.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review! :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note<strong>: Okay, not gonna lie, I kept wanting to call the babies Sacco and Vanzetti. Yes, I'm slightly evil. Also, I hope you like the conversation I wrote between Spike and his Ma. The toque part was from a conversation I had with **MollyLyn** and **Tirsh** about knit caps and their various names. When I was in college in North Carolina, I learned the Southerners call them "toboggans." M and T informed me that Canadians call them "toques." In the course of imaging Canadians running around in the snow in chef's hats, I had a rant about how "they're freak'n KNIT CAPS, PEOPLE!" Now I want to use the word toque all the time, cause it sounds cooler than "knit cap," and seriously, a toboggan is a bloody sled. Someone's probably gonna hunt me down and shoot me for all my tongue in cheek jokes about Americans. That's what they are, **jokes**. Stay chill, people. I'm the proudest, red-blooded American out there, but it's oh so fun to poke fun at yourself every now and then. Especially at the South. Us Yankees can still fight the Civil War too, ya know. (My tongue is firmly in my cheek). Also, Elvis the gerbil is named after **Sules**' dog, Elvis. I'm buttering her up so that she names JAM's new dog in **One Life** Buddy The Dog after my dog, Buddy The Dog, or by his (semi) legal name, Buddy Budweiser-inheimer Ealer. Oh, and SWEET that you mentioned Jules is so Irish! I imagine she's third generation Irish with family still there too, so I'm glad you back-up this claim. I haven't seen anyone else notice the fact that her name is "Julianna Callaghan" with 2 n's and a g, signifying that she's pretty freak'n Irish. That opens so many avenues for personality, particularly the Irish Psychotic Episode. I just had one over the phone with someone I was irate at last week. It was so bad, I was incoherent with rage and shaking. Good for my writing research. That is all.


	22. Accepting Help

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I hope everybody likes this chapter. I want to give a huge thank-you to my friend and mentor **KateEals **who edited and helped to write this chapter. I love you virtual big sister! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION (If I did it would NOT be ending after only five seasons)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

"So I was thinking I should invite my Mom here for Christmas; do you think that would be okay?" Spike asked Natalie as she breast-fed Antonio.

Natalie nodded her head. "Of course, just…what about the money?" Natalie didn't want to bring up the fact that she still had money in a bank account untouched.

Spike scratched his head. "We'll figure it out."

"What about the money I have, the money from my trust fund my parents set up. I wasn't allowed access to until I cleaned myself up. You know, the one Sam got when he was nineteen because he was the mature one." Natalie ranted about her older brother.

"Nat, that should be for the kids, what if something happens or-"

"This IS for the kids; I think it'd be good for them, especially Katie, to learn about a different culture. I always liked moving when I was Katie's age. I liked meeting new people. When I was three, we lived in Italy for five months."

Spike looked at his wife. "Why didn't I know that?"

"I don't know, anyways, I learned a little Italian, mostly all the bad words from Sam."

Spike laughed. "That's classic Sam."

"Mama!" Katie interrupted the conversation as she started rattling the bars on her crib. "Mama, I wet!"

Spike immediately stood up. "Coming, sweetheart!" he called to his daughter as he ran up the stairs.

"No, Mama," Katie crossed her arms as she saw her father. She was used to getting whatever she wanted.

"Mommy's busy with your younger brothers right now," Spike explained to his two-year-old daughter.

"No!" Katie began crying, "I want Mama!"

"Well, as soon as I change you we can go down and see her," Spike told his daughter as he picked her up.

"No!" Katie wailed. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Katie, your mother's feeding your brothers right now." Spike spoke firmly.

"No!"

"Yes Katherine," Spike used his daughter's full name for the first time. "You're a big sister now, and you need to start acting like a big girl."

"Okay Dada," Katie agreed as she let him pick her up.

Sixteen minutes later, Spike carried Katie down the stairs. She was dressed in a pink dress with white tights and matching shoes.

"Mama!" Katie smiled happily as she saw Natalie.

"Ssh, sweetheart, I just got your brothers to sleep," Natalie motioned to the small baby carriers where Antonio and Vincenzo were sleeping."

"Well almost," Spike sighed as Vincenzo began to stir in his sleep. Placing Katie on Natalie's lap, Spike bent down and picked up his son.

"Dada, I see." Katie stood up on the couch wanting to see her younger brother.

"He no look like me? Me?" Katie wondered.

"Well, sweetheart," Natalie placed her daughter back on her lap. "You look like me and Uncle Sam and your brothers look like Daddy. Daddy's family is from a place called Italy, and in Italy people have darker skin.

"Why?"

"It's warmer in Italy so the sun always shines on them."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, sweetheart you're going to have to ask Grandma Scarlatti when she comes for a visit."

"Nat, you don't need to use your money," Spike told his wife as he continued to rock Vincenzo back to sleep.

"I want to," Natalie responded.

"No, Nat, I don't want you to; it just doesn't feel right to me," Spikes spoke as he gently placed Vincenzo back in the carrier.

"Well how else are we going to pay for it?" Natalie put her hands on her hips. "You know sometimes Mike you're too stubborn for your own good. If I'm willing to use my own money, then you should be willing to let me do so."

"Natalie, I wasn't rasied like that. I just can't do it, I can't."

"Well, we 're not going to be able to afford it if we don't, and I don't think your mother has enough money to come!"

"I said I'd find a way!"

"Stop!" Katie cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she covered her ears with her hands.

"Come here sweetie." Natalie gently picked up her daughter. "Let's go and get you cleaned up.

"Dada mad," Katie spoke as Natalie carried her into the washroom. "Mama mad too."

"Daddy and I were just talking about grown-up things Katie, no one was mad." Natalie did not want her to worry about adult problems.

"No yelling," Katie told her mother as she washed her face. "It hurts ears."

"We'll try to keep our voices down," Natalie promised her daughter as she placed her gently on the ground.

"Nat, we need to talk," Spike told his wife as she walked into the living room.

Natalie crossed her arms. "I don't think we have anything to talk about. Not until you stop being so damn stubborn."

"Mama, bad word!" Katie looked up at her mother from her spot on the floor.

"Yes we do, Nat, we have a lot to talk about, a whole lot; we never talk, we barely see each other. We can't agree on anything anymore. I don't know what's happening."

"Well, I think we're moving further apart," Natalie spoke truthfully. "Right now there are only three things keeping us together."

Spike smiled. "I love you Natalie, I've loved you since the day I saw you. Together we've made three beautiful children. I don't want this to end."

"Then I think some things need to change."

"Okay, I think we both need to make some changes."

"I agree. I want you around more, and I need you to realize that we need help. My mother has money saved up for both Sam and I, a lot of money, and we need to use it. Mike, we have to.

Spike looked at the floor. "I've never been good at asking for help."

"I know, you're pride is one of the things I love about you, but we need help, I know you know that."

"I know."

"And I know you want what's best for our kids; right now we can't give that to them, and they deserve it. They deserve everything we can give them. We can use some of the money to bring your mother here for Christmas, some for bills, some for clothes and dippers, and they rest we'll put away."

"I just feel like I'm admitting failure, like if I take money, even if it's out of your account, somehow I'm a bad father. I feel like I can't provide for my family."

Natalie shook her head as she approached him. "You are a terrific father. Katie and the boys adore you. And you're not admitting failure, you're admitting that you need help and that's even harder," She told him as she pressed a kiss gently to his lips.

* * *

><p>"Dad, can you please tell Jake and Abby to stop kissing in public?" Brianna complained as he walked into the kitchen. "They're, like, having sex on the couch."<strong>.<strong>

Sam spit his water onto the counter. "Excuse me?" He didn't expect his ten year old to know about sex.

"I said they're, like, having sex on the couch."

"What's sex?" Elizabeth wondered as she walked into the kitchen.

His ten year old knowing about sex was one thing, but his five year old was a whole different story. "You'll both learn when you're older."

"Dad, I'm ten, in some parts of the world, I'd already be married," Brianna informed her father.

"Daddy, I'm a big girl too!" Elizabeth announced.

"Brianna, I think you and your mother and I need to have a little talk later, and Elizabeth I know you're a big girl but-"

"But you think I'm a baby!" Elizabeth began crying.

"Sam!" Jules walked into the house carrying grocery bags. "I leave for two hours and Jacob's making-out with his girlfriend and Elizabeth is crying, what's going on?"

"Mommy, Daddy won't tell me about sex!" Elizabeth told her mother.

"Well, sweetheart Daddy shouldn't be telling you about sex, now go upstairs and play."

"But-"

"No buts!" She cringed slightly to herself at the double meaning of that word in the context of this conversation. "You're too young for this conversation.

"Fine," Elizabeth crossed her arms and walked out of the room.

"What the hell is going on, Sam?" Jules demeaned an answer from her husband.

Sam simply stared at her blankly. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know what got into his children's heads.

"Seriously, you're gonna stay silent here?"

Sam frowned. If there was anything he loved about his wife's negotiation skills, it was the fact that she could talk paint into staying wet on the side of an Amish barn under the hot sun of a Lancaster summer day. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay silent long.

"I may appear to be irate at you right now, but that's just because I want to settle this family problem. Don't you want to settle this problem so that we can all be safe and happy, Sam? How am I supposed to know what you're thinking if you don't talk to me?" Jules negotiated her husband.

He broke. "You do realize that I realize you're negotiating me right now, right?"

Jules gave him a challenging look as if to say, _yeah, so does that mean it's not gonna work, punk?_

He sighed. "I don't know, Jules. Jake's hormones are apparently raging, Brianna is more educated about sex then a naturally endowed pelican, and now Elizabeth is getting curious about the subject too. What, am I supposed to give my 10 year old daughter "The Talk"?" His face looked incredibly frightened at the thought of even broaching this subject with his ten year old daughter.

Jules blanched at the idea herself. "I was brought up by my father in an Irish Catholic household where we didn't talk about THAT, and got "The Talk" from my middle school health teacher. You really expect ME to give our daughter "The Talk" alone?"

Sam read the absolute dread in his wife's eyes. "Okay, we're both not very comfortable with this, sooo. .." he trailed off.

"Sooo.. ." she continued.

"So, let's talk to Jake and Brianna together." Sam paused at his own words. "Well, separately, but together as a parenting team."

"Great idea, Sam," Jules praised. "I'll be your second!" she said as she raced to the stairs to call one of her children down for the talk before Sam could protest this arrangement.

"Gerrrr," Sam grumbled as he prepared himself for this parenting necessity.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note: <strong>So, I like how Spike started to sound like a guy about to go rob a bank to prepare for his family. Also, I hope you like what I did with the Sam and Jules scene.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I don't think Spike is going to rob a bank Kate, I just can't see Spike sitting in jail. Don't think his family would like that very much. Also I don't want to do that to poor Spike. I loved the Sam and Jules scene :D. Please review the chapter everyone! :D :D.


	23. Brianna and Elizabeth

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. I need to give HUGE thank you to my virtual big sis **KateEals **who not only edited this chapter for me but also wrote some of it. Oh and she also gave me ideas for the parts she didn't write she she pretty much wrote this chapter. Without her this chapter would not be on your screen right now. So if you like this chapter at all please send her a PM and tell her. She doesn't bite I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Warnings: **Strong teenage theme (it involves Brianna "growing up") and a cliff-hanger ending (that I'm not telling you about)

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

It was eight o'clock on Sunday night and Jules Braddock was trying and falling to get her three children ready for bed. Her eldest thought, as he always did that he should not have to go to bed at the same time as his younger siblings. Her middle child and eldest daughter was currently in the bathroom, as she had been for nearly thirteen minutes and her youngest was over tired and waiting impatiently for her older sister to come out of the washroom.

"Mommy!" Five year old Elizabeth heavily sighed, "Mommy get Brianna out!" She pointed to the washroom door.

Jules sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Briana!" She knocked on the washroom door, "What are you doing in there?"

"Go away!" Brianna shouted through the door.

"Brianna, unlock the door," Jules ordered.

"I said go away!" Jules heard something hard hit the door.

"Brianna open this door right now!" Jules increased the volume of her voice.

"NO!"

"Mommy!" Elizabeth cried, "Mommy I'm tired!"

"Brianna your siblings need to use the washroom, come out now!"

"NO!"

"Brianna, right now!"

"No, I want my real Mom," Jules could hear the tears in her adopted daughter's voice.

"I'm home!" Sam's echoed off the walls of the house as Elizabeth and Jacob went flying down the stairs.

"Brianna open the door, it's just me I promise." Jules became more patient as she put together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Are you lying?"

"No, I'm not," Jules promised, "Elizabeth and Jacob are downstairs with your father."

Brianna opened the door and peaked her head out. Looking around she opened the door further and allowed Jules to enter the room. "I'm sorry," Brianna whipped tears away from her eyes.

Jules looked at tiled floor of the washroom, which was now spotted with blood. She then looked at Brianna's underwear, which was covered, in thick menstrual blood. Sighing she ran her hands over her face, she knew this day would come she was just hopping it would be when Brianna was older and more emotionally mature to understand.

"It's not your fault Brianna," Jules tried her best to comfort her daughter, "It happens to all girls at some point."

"I'm a freak! I'm a looser, you said it shouldn't happen until I'm older!"

Jules rubbed the back of her neck, "I know I said that sweetheart but it's not a bad thing. Some girls develop faster then other girls."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No I'm not Brianna, you're becoming a woman,"

"I am?" Brianna looked at her mother.

"When girls first get their periods they become young woman, your mother told me that when I first got my period."

"My mom? Brianna questioned. What about-opps sorry,"

"That's okay sweetheart," Jules told her daughter as she walked over to the bathtub and started running the water.

"Mom," Brianna looked at Jules, "Mom, do you love me?" The ten-year-old asked tears running down her face, "Do you love me as much as you love Elizabeth?" She clarified as she played with her brown curls.

Jules stared at the person she truly viewed as her oldest daughter. Bri you're my little girl, my baby." Jules began to loose her composure as she stared at her adopted child. "I don't care if I didn't literally "have" you. I just care that you're mine." She pulled Brianna into her baby-bump big embrace. "You've been mine since your Mom, my best friend, died." A tear fell from Jules' cheek. "But, I couldn't love more if I tried."

Brianna looked up at her in surprise as if the world's greatest truth had been revealed to her.

"Brianna, you're so much mine," Jules paused to compose her thoughts, "that if your mother came back right now and tried to take you back," Jules grabbed Brianna and held her in her arms, "I wouldn't let her." Brianna looked up into Jules' face in surprise. "I love you like I gave birth to you myself, and nothing will ever change that," Jules sighed into Brianna's now close little form. "You are mine, and I swear to you, just like I swore to your birth mother, my best friend, that I will always love you until the end of time."

Brianna smiled as she placed her head on her mother's stomach, "I love you."

Jules kissed Brianna's curls, "You look so much like your mother Brianna."

"No, I don't." Brianna looked up at Jules, her brown eyes sparkling.

Jules was at a loss for words.

"Jules," The moment between mother and daughter was broken when Sam knocked at the door, "Jules is everything alright in there?"

"No, I don't want Daddy seeing me!" Brianna backed up against the wall.

"I'm not letting him in," Jules promised her daughter as she grabbed Lizzie and Jake's toothbrushes and Lizzie's toothpaste and walked out into the hallway.

"Mommy!" Lizzie who was sitting on Sam's hip crossed her arms at her mother, "Mommy I'm mad at you." Lizzie gave Jules the exact same face Sam gave her when he was trying to get his way.

"Oh that's scary," Jules looked at Sam, "She's so much like you."

Sam smiled but then turned serious, "Sweetheart show Mommy your rash," Sam instructed his daughter as she lifted up her pajama top to reveal a red rash.

"Somebody might be getting the chicken pox's."

"I'm going to turn into a chicken?" Lizzie asked.

"No," Jules shook her head, "It's nothing like that."

"Mom, the water's ready!" Brianna called.

"Sam, can you get Lizzie ready for bed, and make sure Jake brushes his teeth." Jules handed her husband the toothbrushes and the toothpaste.

"Jules what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Woman stuff," Jules responded as she closed the door and walked back into the washroom.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up at six thirty Monday morning to the sound of his IPhone alarm clock going off. Quickly sitting up, he picked up his phone and turned off the alarm. He then proceeded to check his email and text messages. He had received a few emails, one from an old military buddy, but other than that, nothing else of interest. As he placed his phone back on the bedside table, he heard Jules stir in her sleep.<p>

"Sammy," She mumbled, sleep still in her eyes.

"Go back to sleep." Sam kissed her gently on the lips. "I don't have work today, so I'll get the kids up and ready for school. You just get lots of sleep; you and the baby need it.

"Okay," Jules mumbled. "I'll see how well I can sleep until I feel the need to throw-up."

Sam lightly chuckled, "Just remember in a few months we'll have a brand new baby."

"Easy for you to say you're work is already finished." Jules responded as she drifted into sleep.

"A father's work is never finished," Sam, responded as he placed a gentle kiss on Jules neck before climbing out of bed to go wake up Elizabeth.

"Lizzie," Sam knocked on the white door, "Elizabeth time to get up." He tiptoed into the young girl's blue bedroom. Elizabeth like, her mother, was a heavy sleeper; nothing seemed to wake the young girl. This had its advantages and disadvantages. On the one hand, getting her to sleep was a piece of cake as was when she was sleeping through the night at age two. The downside to this was that waking her up was a nightmare. "Elizabeth, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Sam placed his hand over her daughter's forehead shocked and scared to find it burning.

"Daddy." Elizabeth's blue eyes were sweaty and swollen red. "Daddy, I feel bad!" Elizabeth cried weakly. "Daddy, my chest itches. Daddy!" Tears were streaming down Elizabeth's face.

"Okay sweetheart," Sam told his daughter as he gently lifted up her t-shirt to discover that the rash on her shoulders had spread and was now red and rough. "Daddy, no!" Elizabeth screamed as Sam gently touched the rash. "Don't do that!"

"Okay," Sam tried his best not to panic, this was definitely not the chicken pox like both he and hos wife had suspected.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth cried again as she threw up all over herself and Sam.

"Daddy!" The five year old continued to cry.

"Okay sweetheart Daddy's going to be right back," Sam reassured his daughter as h quickly left her room and walked back into his and Jules.

"Sam," Jules sleepily opened her eyes at the smell of the stench in the room. "Sam, who threw up? Was it Lizzie?"

Sam nodded his head as his wife shot out of bed, "The rash has grown, it feels like sand paper, her eyes are swollen and her voice is scratchy.

"I'm taking her to the ER!" Jules rushed towards her daughter's room.

"Good idea," Sam agreed, "I'm just going to have a quick shower."

"Good idea," Jules tiredly smiled as she hurriedly left the room.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth cried as soon as Jules entered the room. "Mommy, I'm sick!"

"Ssh, baby," Jules soothed her daughter as she gently took off her pajama top. "You're going to be okay."

"Mommy, my throat." Elizabeth could barely talk now as Jules finished changing her. "Mommy!"

"Mom," Jacob stepped into the bedroom. "Is everything okay?"

"Your sister's sick, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"I'll carry her down the stairs," Jacob offered. "You shouldn't carry her."

"Neither should you," Jules told her son as Jacob lifted Elizabeth into his arms.

"You could lose the baby," Jacob remained her.

"Since when did you become so smart and grown-up?" Jules asked out loud, now a smile of pride erasing the worry lines on her face.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Her Jake," Sam quickly rushed down the hall, hair still wet. "I'll take her; you go and wait for Chris and his brothers."

"I want to come with you. I want to make sure she's okay." Jacob stood his ground. "I'm twelve, I'm old enough to help, and I want to help."

"You also have a French test today that I know you would love to miss." Sam wasn't missing a beat.

"Text me, I want to know how she is." Jake told his father as he rushed down the stairs to grab his lunch and a quick breakfast. "Chris and his brothers are here," he called up to his parents over his shoulder.

"Mom," Brianna called from the kitchen. "Can you help me with my lunch?"

"Coming!" Jules called to her daughter. "Call me as soon as you know anything," Jules told Sam as she kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and Sam on the lips. "I'll call her school and tell them she's sick."

* * *

><p>"Scarlet Fever?" Sam looked at the Pediatrician with skeptical eyes. "What's that?"<p>

"It's an infection caused by bacteria," the young doctor explained in laymen terms. "Here is some more information," he handed Sam a few pamphlets.

"How is it treated?" Sam wanted to know.

"With antibiotics." The doctor handed Sam a script. "We contacted your family doctor, and she said that Elizabeth has no known allergies, so this medicine should work. We called the pharmacy already, so you should be able to pick it up in about half an hour or less."

"Is it contagious? My wife is four months pregnant? Will it affect her or the baby?" Sam's concern for his daughter was becoming compounded by his concern for his wife. The worry lines he'd seen earlier on Jules' face were now laying claim to his own visage.

"It can be, but if your wife's OB/GYN gives her some antibiotics, everything should be fine."

"Good." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "How long will my daughter and my wife need to take these medications?"

"For at least two weeks; I'd recommend making a doctor's appointment for your daughter for around two weeks' time."

"What about school? When will she be able to return to school?"

"Not until the disease clears up; that should be at least three weeks."

"When can I take her home?" Sam wondered.

"Anytime, just make sure to pick up her medication on your way out."

"I will," Sam told the doctor as he walked back towards his daughter's hospital bed.

* * *

><p>"Mom, what is that?" Brianna wondered as she looked up from her homework to see her mother pouring liquid medicine into a small cup.<p>

"It's your sister's medication," Jules explained to her daughter.

"I thought you poured it a while ago?"

"That was for me; I need to take some as well, because I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Brianna turned back to her schoolwork. "My teacher said if I do well in this grade six math assignment she might move me up for good."

"That's great sweetheart; when I finish giving your sister her medication, I'll help you alright?"

"Okay," Brianna smiled.

As Jules was walking up the stairs, she heard a loud crash, then seconds later Sam yelled, "Call 911." Dropping the liquid medicine, she bolted up the stairs and found Sam huddled over Elizabeth trying to find a pulse.

"What happened?" Jules asked, her whole body shaking.

"I don't know, she must have fallen out of bed," Sam cried worriedly as he franticly tried to revive his daughter.

"The ambulance is on its way," Jacob said as he returned to his sister's room. "She's going to be okay, right?" Jake stared at his parents with frantic stars in his eyes as he searched for validation of his hopefulness.

"I'm still not getting a pulse." Sam felt tears well up in his eyes. His five-year-old daughter could not be dead.

"Mom," Brianna stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her sister's body on the floor. "M-m," Brianna lost her voice as she stared at her younger sister.

"I can hear the ambulance!" Jacob grabbed Brianna's hand and rushed down the hallway.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note: <strong>Soooo, "Soo," Jules says in response. … So, I pretty much said everything I wanted to say to you in terms of actually being your editor throughout the chapter, effectively adding over 800 words. Hmm, guess that means I'm what some may call "long winded." Well, as Lizzy just showed us, at least I'm not "short winded." (And, the drums and cymbals didn't just sound on cue, because the back-up band that follows me around didn't think that was cool at all. . .). Dark humor aside, I really hope the (currently) youngest Braddock is okay, and that the (soon to be) youngest Braddock is alright too. This is like, 'so much stress, I'm gonna blow a frig'n gasket and lose the baby' territory we're into. Oh. OH! (Not that "oh;" get your head outta the gutter!). Steve should be the paramedic who comes to the house! Like, for realsies, he already stalks Team One (Jules in particular). Annnnnnd, I'm going nowhere. Hope you find the pointers I left you throughout the chapter helpful.

Later gator,

Eals

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review!


	24. Best Friends

**A\N: **Thank you so, so, much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I really hop you all like this chapter. I want to give a huge, huge thank you to **KateEals **who edited this chapter for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

As the ambulance came to a halt in the driveway, Jacob quickly opened the door and rushed outside. "My little sister isn't breathing!" he quickly told the paramedics as they swiftly grabbed their gear. "She's only five!" The fear and consternation that only a concerned big brother could feel lined every inch of his face.

"Take us to her," a paramedic with black hair instructed.

"She's in her room!" Jacob ran back into the house and leaped up the stairs taking them two at a time with his hockey hardened leg muscles.

"She's not breathing," Sam told the paramedics as they entered the room. He immediately recognized one of them.

"Jules," Steve briefly met Jules' gaze as his partner checked Elizabeth's pulse.

"Did something unusual happen to her lately? Anything new in her environment?" Steve asked as he and his partner transferred Elizabeth onto a stretcher.

"Her medicine," Jules breathed out in realization," she took medicine for her Scarlet Fever," she managed to get out.

"She might be having an allergic reaction," Steve explained as he took out a needle from his medicine pack and filled it, then he lifted up Elizabeth's shirt and stuck it in her exposed skin.

Elizabeth 's eyes flew open and she started breathing rapidly.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Steve's partner spoke as he put an oxygen mask on Elizabeth. "The needle only bought us a little time, and her heart could stop beating for good any time."

* * *

><p>Jules watched Elizabeth sleep in her child size bed; she was wearing an oxygen mask and tubes to provide her with food. She was also on a machine that cleaned her blood so that all of the medicine that made her sick was cleared from her body. According to her doctor's, she was unresponsive and was not aware of her environment, at least not until she woke up, which the doctor's hoped would be within a few days.<p>

"Hi," Steve walked into Elizabeth's hospital room, starling Jules. "I just finished up my shift. I wanted to see how she was."

"She's not doing so good," Jules responded. "Thank you, though, for figuring out what was wrong with her."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "So I guess you adopted Nathan and Rachel's kids; five years ago you weren't sure what you were going to do. I haven't seen you with the kids since them." He shrugged. "Just didn't realize you adopted them after all. Good for you, Jules."

"We both adopted them," Sam appeared in the doorway, staring at Steve.

"Right." Steve smiled up at the 'big picture' man whom had won Jules heart, effectively erasing any chance Steve himself had with the girl he dreamed about since high school. The look of happiness on Jules' face every time she looked at Sam, however, had always just reinforced Steve's belief that he just wasn't the guy for her. He valued her friendship too much to ever interfere with her happiness with Sam. However, he often got the impression that Sam was not that very fond of him and assumed he still had ulterior motives towards his wife. Hence the curt treatment Steve was now receiving at the hands of Sam, he figured.

"That's right," Sam nodded his head, he didn't mind Jules having male friends; she was friends with Spike and Ambrosio and she hung out with them on her own. Steve however, he did not trust. He hated him from the moment he saw him talking to Jules all those years ago while Jules checked on Sarge getting his arm patched-up by the paramedic. He didn't like him around. "Now if you'll excuse us, Jules should get some rest."

"Right,: Steve turned around to leave; he figured he wasn't going to make any headway with Jules' husband, and thus he didn't like Sam that much either. He did, however, respect Jules, and he still loved her, even if that love could only be reciprocated in friendship.

"Sam," Jules turned to her husband after Steve had left. "That wasn't very nice. You know I'm only friends with Steve and that he wouldn't try anything on me. We did break-up at his suggestion."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care," he admitted honestly. "You and the baby need to sleep; you've been through a lot today." Sam placed his hands over her growing baby bump.

Jules yawned as she placed her head on Sam's shoulder, this action effectively clearing any thoughts on Steve from her head. "I'm not going to argue with you." Her brown eyes slowly began to close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday at first recess, Brianna walked up to the Kindergarten playground. Standing at the fence she imagined Elizabeth playing on the climber with the other Kindergarten girls. Last night, after talking to Jules, Brianna had suddenly realized that she was part of the family and she had an amazing younger sister who loved her.<p>

"Can I help you?" a young teacher approached the fence.

"My names Brianna Braddock, I'm Elizabeth's older sister."

"Oh yes, how is she doing?" the teacher asked as two young girls approached the fence.

"The doctors are waking her up today," Brianna began to explain. "I was thinking it would really cheer her up if her classmates made her something. Maybe a drawing or a card; I don't know if you have time."

The teacher smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

"Mrs. Clark, who's that?" a girl with dark skin and dark hair pointed to Brianna and asked.

"I'm Elizabeth's older sister. My names Brianna," Brianna told the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Arianna," the girl told her. "Where's Lizzie? She's my friend."

"Well, she's sick right now, so I was thinking maybe you and your classmates could cheer her up, maybe make her a card."

"Yay!" Arianna and the other girl cheered.

"Do you know where our classroom is?" Mrs. Clark asked Brianna.

"Uh-huh," Brianna nodded her head.

"Then come by at the end of the day. I'll have the kids make Lizzie cards and pictures."

"Thank you," Brianna smiled as she turned to leave.

"Lizzie talks about you all the time, she really loves you," Mrs. Clark told Brianna.

Brianna slowly turned around. "I'm beginning to realize that," she admitted.

"I'm glad you're feeling better then you were at the beginning of the year," Mrs. Clark spoke.

"So I'm I; would it be okay if I played with the kids, get to know some of them?" Brianna wondered.

"Of course," Mrs. Clark smiled as she opened the gate for Brianna to enter.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bri," Jake, Chris, and Abby approached the young girl as she walked down the hallway carrying the cards from Lizzie's class back to her locker.<p>

"Let me help you," Abby reached out and took the second bag out of Brianna's arms. "Can I ask what's in them?" the twelve year old wondered.

"I asked Lizzie's teachers if her class could make her some cards and pictures to cheer her up, and her teacher thought it was a great idea. Then the other kindergarten class made some and so did the grade ones."

"Wow, Lizzie's going to love it!" Jake smiled. "Chris's brothers are taking us to the hospital. Mom called the school, so they know."

"Well, I just need to go back to my locker and get my things, then we can leave."

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad," Brianna was the first one to speak as she and Jacob entered Lizzie's hospital room. "Would it be okay if I had a few minutes alone with Lizzie?" the ten year old wondered. "I need to talk to her."<p>

Jules knew her eldest daughter was trying her best to be nice to her younger sister. After their talk a few nights before, the girl was finally realizing that she was part of this family.

"Sure thing, we'll just be outside," Jules said.

"Brianna," Lizzie's voice was weak as she looked at her older sister.

"Hey, Lizzie." Brianna walked over to her younger sister's bed. "I know you have to stay here for a week, so I brought some things that might cheer you up." Brianna dumped both bags of cards and pictures onto Lizzie's hospital bed.

Lizzie tilted her head, unsure of what she had been given.

"Three classes at our school made you cards and pictures. Your class, the other kindergarten class, and one of the grade one classes."

"Who's this one from," Lizzie wondered about the giant sized card Brianna was holding.

"The entire school!" Brianna told her. "Everyone in all the classes signed it."

"Thank you," Lizzie tried to smile, she was in major pain, her head was throbbing, she was itchy, and her throat hurt.

"You're welcome; don't ever scare me like this again though. I have no idea what I'd do without you kid, you're my best friend."

"Me?" Lizzie looked at her older sister, her hero. "I'm your best friend?"

"Of course you are," Brianna smiled brightly. "You're my sister, we're family, and when you get better you're moving into my room and we're getting bunk beds."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note: <strong>Um, should a 10 year old really have a bunk bed? I think that's pretty much reserved for youth hostels and government housing by that age, but I don't really know. Whatever you think works best. I hope you don't mind the changes I made to the Steve stuff. You obviously don't really like him. . .hope I didn't stray too far from your artistic vision of him. Although I joke about him being Team One's stalker, I really don't think Sam has anything to worry about with him. I mean, he did suggest to Jules that they break-up. Probably because when he was bleeding to death on the floor in Terror, Sam and Jules were having an eye-sex moment. "Ow crap. Even BLEEDING to death I can't get anywhere with Jules!" Also, there's the fact that when he asked Jules if she was going to be beside his death bed when he made his real 'deathbed confessions,' she just got this awkward look on her face. "Dude! It's our freak'n second date!"

Later gator,

Eals

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>First of all a hook is a lower and middle grade-school version of a cubby. When children reach grade five or six (depending on what grade the school goes up to) have lockers. I realized Bri would probably have a locker and I changed it but Lizzie would have a hook. Anyways about bunkbeds Kate, lots of kids older then Bri have bunk beds, do you think she's to old? I was more worried about Lizzie being too young, oh well. And I don't hate Steve I just wanted to stay in-character for Sam, and I know they have already met (although I forgot about the second meeting.) Anyways **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Marriage Problems

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful editor and friend **KatEals** and **MollyLynn **and **Sules **who have helped me with my ideas and have encouraged me to keep writing I hope everyone likes the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

"Uncle Spike!" Five-year-old Elizabeth ran through the November fallen leaves and straight into her uncle's arms. "Guess what? I'm moving in with Brianna today!"

"You are?" Spike looked at the young girl with a smile on his face reflecting the mirth in hers.

"Silly Uncle Spike," Lizzie smiled. "Where is Auntie Natalie?" the young girl asked as Spike carried her towards the house.

"She's at home with your cousins."

"Why?' Lizzie wondered. "Why didn't they come?"

"Because your cousins are too little to help; you can see them later."

"Uncle Spike!" Brianna opened the front door and smiled. "Did Dad show you our new bed?" the ten year old asked.

"No, but I'm here to help him put it together."

"Uncle Ambrosio is coming too!" Lizzie cheered. "He said we could watch Leo Messi play soccer!"

"She thinks she's going to marry Leo Messi," Brianna explained.

"I am too!"

"No, you're not, he's way older then you are!"

"Hey, hey, I don't think Uncle Spike wants to hear you arguing," a six months pregnant Jules told her daughters as she walked into the main hallway. "Go upstairs, both of you, and tell your father that Uncle Spike is here," Jules instructed her daughters as Spike placed Lizzie on the ground.

"I am going to marry Leo Messi!" Elizabeth stuck her tongue at Brianna as she raced up the stairs.

"No you're not," Brianna sighed as she caught up to her younger sister.

"Girls!" Jules scolded. "I just told you no fighting."

"So, those two sharing a room will be interesting." Spike commented as he hugged his sister in-law and good friend.

"They're actually doing a lot better; now they just bicker and have the odd escalated argument." Jules explained. "I think sharing a room will be good for both of them."

"So how are you and my nephew doing?" Spike asked.

"Alright." Jules placed her hands on her abdomen as she felt her unborn son move. "I'm not getting much sleep. But enough about me, have you booked your mother's flight yet?"

"Yeah, she's coming the first week in December and staying until the New Year." Spike said, "I'm really excited. Nat and I have been wanting her to come and see Katie and the twins. She's only seen them in pictures and via webcam. Are you guys going to Alberta for Christmas?"

Jules shook her head. "I can't fly in my third trimester, so we're having Sam's mother over for Christmas.

"We should all have Christmas Dinner together, that would be cool," Spike suggested.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Bri, this is such a cool room. All it needs is a sweet poster of David Boreanaz on the wall and you're set." Eleven-year-old Kate smiled as she and her grade six friend Molly walked into Brianna and Lizzie's room. Since Brianna had been mostly doing grade six work at school, she had become good friends with some of the grade six students, in particular Kate Ealer and Molly Lynn.<p>

"So, where do you sleep and where does Lizzie sleep?" Molly wondered as she looked at her friend's bedroom, which she had been sharing with her younger sister for one week now.

"Oh, I sleep on the top bunk and Lizzie sleeps on the bottom. She wanted the top bunk but my parents didn't want her to have it. Brianna explained.

"So how old is she?" Molly wondered.

"Lizzie? She's five she's in Senior Kindergattern at our school."

"Hi!" Elizabeth opened the door and skipped into the room, "Do you want to play with me? We can play house? Or pretend or soccer or…"

"Lizzie," Brianna looked at her younger sister, "I thought you were helping Mom?'

"I was, but Mommy's having an adult talk with Daddy."

"Oh she's so cute and precious to me! She's so turning me into a sap," Molly gushed over Elizabeth. "I love her hair, (I say as if she's not in the room with me. . .)," she continued under her breath. Kate raised an eyebrow at her and snorted from across the room.

"I'm not a doll!" Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest.

Kate locked eyes with Molly for a second and they shared a mutual smile in reverence to the hilarity of the young girl's feistiness. "Oh, she's got attitude," Kate laughed. "She's got spunk. You've probably got your hands full with being her big sis. You should meet my big sister Pati. I think I give her a run for her money with my joke-y-nocity sometimes. Ask Molly. She's been there for some of our sarcasm-offs."

Molly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, those two and their inside jokes. . . . Sometimes I feel like they're speaking a different language and I'm just being too slow to follow. I'm awesome that way."

"Nah, it's not you," Kate assured. "But really, only one of us speaks a different language. I'm just enough of an Idiot Savant to follow." The unflappable Molly Lynn snorted at this comment.

Brianna shook off the bizarre turn of her friends' conversation and returned her attention to her little sister. "Elizabeth, go and play downstairs," Brianna told her sister. "My friends and I want to be alone." Kate and Molly shrugged at this order as if they didn't care one way or the other if Elizabeth stayed.

"But this is my room too!"

"Hey kiddo." Sam walked into the room and scooped Lizzie into his arms. "I thought we told you to leave Brianna and her friends alone?" he asked her.

"But you and Mommy were talking."

"Well, we're not now, so let's you and me go and hang out with Auntie Natalie and your cousins for a while.

"Yay!" Lizzie cheered.

"Uncle Spike isn't working today since it's Saturday. Did they have another fight?" Brianna questioned her father.

"Mind your own business Brianna," Sam warned his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Nat, you and Spike need to work this out. I can't take sides. You're my younger sister and he's my best friend," Sam explained to his younger sister.<p>

"I'm trying!" Natalie exclaimed. "It was all going okay until he said he wanted to take that job offer in Ottawa.

"It's an amazing opportunity for him, and it's a huge pay raise. He'd be head of the Cyber Crimes Unit at the CSIS Head Quarters."

"I know," Natalie sighed. "They said they'd pay for our move and we'd get a huge house and all kinds of benefits. I just don't know if I want to move. We moved so much as kids."

"I know, but think about it from Spike's perspective; he's trying to do what's best for his family."

"But staying here is what's best for us! The kids are so young, I don't want to have to pack them all up and move them."

"It's better to do it when they're young then when they're older. If we moved now, all three of my kids would have a field day."

"I don't know Sam, I don't know, maybe Spike should go on his own. Maybe it would be for the best."

"What, and you raise three children on your own?' Sam questioned. "How do you think that would turn out?"

"If Spike gets this job then that's what I'll be doing anyway!" Natalie exploded. "I mean, I barely see him now. I can't imagine what it would be like in Ottawa."

"If you're worried about how you're going to handle him working so much then talk to Mom," Sam suggested. "She had to deal with that problem for years."

"But I don't want that problem. I want a husband who's here, who I get to see."

"Nat, like I said before, talk to Spike about it."

"Mama!" Katie's cries suddenly filled the house as she ran to Natalie crying, "Mama! Mama!"

"What's wrong?" Natalie lifted the two year old onto her lap.

"Mama, Izzy mean."

"She took my toy, I asked for it back, she said no, so I took it out of her hands," Elizabeth defended herself.

"Elizabeth you know better, you're older than your cousin, you need to behave like it," Sam scolded her daughter. "What should you have done instead of taking the toy back?"

"I don't know. I asked her for it nicely, but she wouldn't give it to me."

"Katie, you know you need to share your toys," Natalie spoke to her young daughter.

"No, Elizabeth's older. Elizabeth if Katie takes your toy, just get another one. If it's a continuing problem, tell an adult; does that sound like a plan?" Sam asked his daughter.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded her head.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note: <strong>Hope you liked how I added like 5 paragraphs to the Bri, Molly, and Kate scene. Also, you'll notice that Kate and Molly kind-of act like wise-guy 20-somethings at points. Oh well. I make most people act like wise-guy 20-somethings. Except for Greg and Ed. I usually make Greg feel guilty and Ed angry. . . I'm still trying to figure out what the overall point of this story is. Remember that you should have a story arch and plan for where the story is going to end. Every chapter in between the first and last should be aimed at reaching that final point. Or at least have an idea where the climax of your story is. I think you need to have that set in your mind right now (perhaps when the new baby comes) and have all of the storylines you've introduced intersect on that point.

Later Kiddo,

Eals

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I now have a plan for my story and might do a third story to the series. Depending on what people think I should do. Remember please review! :D


	26. Alone Time

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. I want to give a huge thank-you to **KateEals, **for being m beta-reader and for helping me through a difficult time. Also I want to thank **MollyLynn and Sules **for also helping me and being very good characters :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Kate, Molly or Patti.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Twenty Six<strong>

Look at the Falls, Sam, they're so beautiful when they're frozen." Jules smiled as she looked out the hotel window that faced the falls.

"You're more beautiful." Sam walked up behind her and placed his hands on her baby bump. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're carrying my child?" Sam whispered in Jules' ear.

"Only every day," Jules turned around in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sam smiled as their lips broke apart. "What do you want to do first?" he wondered as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jules took her iPhone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Mom, can I sleepover at Molly's house? Kate is sleeping over too," Brianna explained.

Jules rolled her eyes a bit at the way Brianna had phrased her question, but refrained from sarcastically asking her daughter 'if Molly and Kate jumped off a bridge, would you too? I can tell you what happens when your head hits the ground and your skull explodes. Do you wanna hear about that?' She smirked at herself and instead asked, "Did you ask Grandma?" Jules spoke of Sam's mother who was watching he kids for the weekend.

"Yeah, she said I could if you and Dad say it's okay. She wanted me to ask you. So can I?" she asked.

"Let me talk to Molly's parents," Jules told her ten-year-old daughter.

"Okay," Brianna didn't want to argue and risk getting in trouble.

Fifteen minutes later Jules placed her cell phone on the bedside table. "I think Molly and Kate are good influences on Brianna. They're both model students, plus Molly's parents are lawyers. Kate lives with her Grandparents who are retired lumberjacks, but they're all nice people."'

"Ssh," Sam placed a finger over Jules' lips. "Remember, we promised no talking about the kids this weekend."

"That's going to be kind of hard to do," Jules smirked as she looked down at her bulging belly; she was nearing on eight months pregnant.

"I mean the one's back in Toronto." Sam sat on the bed and lifted up her t-shirt. "I can't believe our son is going to be born in two months." He grinned as his fingers caressed her belly button as he placed soft kisses along the lines of her baby bump.

"Sam, did you feel that?" Jules exclaimed as she felt her son stretch his hands out.

"He's trying to touch me," Sam grinned with excitement. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, I don't mind it; the only time I mind it is when I'm trying to sleep." Jules yawned.

"You know what," Sam rose, "I'm going to go and get us some food for dinner. You stay here and have a little nap."

"Sam, it's only four o'clock," Jules laughed.

"So, I might play in the casino for a little bit," Sam sheepishly grinned.

"Go ahead," Jules lay down carefully on the bed. "I trust you."

"That's good to know." Sam kissed her on the lips before he grabbed one of the two room keys and walked out the hotel room door.

When Sam returned, he was carrying a huge box of pizza and a salad. Jules was sound asleep, but when her nose smelled the food she immediately awoke.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your nap." Sam sat on the bed next to his wife, gently wrapping her in his arms.

"It was great, I didn't wake up once." Jules smiled. "But I'm hungry now, so you were right, I want to eat. What kind of pizza did you get?"

Sam chuckled, "I got a peperoni pizza, some wings, and a salad just in case you didn't want pizza or wings. I can go out and get something else though if you don't want any of those things," Sam offered.

"You are the sweetest husband ever," Jules told him. "And don't worry. I want pizza, so you won't have to go out and get me anything else."

"Do you want to watch some TV while we eat dinner?" Sam wondered as he picked up the TV remote. "It might be one of your last chances to watch what you want to watch."

"Actually Bri and I watch a few shows we both like," Jules told him. "Just like you and Jake watch hockey together."

"Well, hockey is on, but we don't need to watch the game. I'm sure Jake will tell us all about it. Oh and how he got to meet the players. "

"I think someone's jealous," Jules gently flicked Sam's nose and smiled as he made a playful pouty face.

Just then Sam's cell phone rang and Jake's name flashed on the screen. "Speaking of Jake," Sam picked up the phone.

"Dad!" Sam didn't think he'd ever heard Jake more excited, "Dad, there's an agent who represents some of the Leafs and he wants to represent me and Chris. He wants us to try out for the Junior Marlies, that's like beyond rep; if you do good in it you can go straight to the AHL! I could be playing professional hockey when I'm sixteen!"

"Wow, wow, Jake. That's awesome, but what about school? Where does school fit in?"

"I'd still go to school. Practice and games would only be before and after school and on weekends. But not until next September."

"We'll see, Jake. Okay, we'll talk about it when your mother and I get back on Monday."

"But Dad, the agent wants to meet with you and Mom on Tuesday, is that okay?"

"Uh, Tuesday I work nights, so it'll have to be in the day."

"Okay, bye Dad," Jacob hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Jules wondered.

"A Sports Agent wants to represent Jacob," Sam replied as he walked over to sit next to his wife again. "He's trying to convince him to try-out for the Junior Marlies,"

"Wow, that's great, but what does that mean?" Jules wondered.

"Well, it means he'd have a better chance of making an AHL team, particularly the Marlies."

"Oh, well that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said with a slight sigh. "It would be a lot more pressure on Jake though; the boys on the Junior Marlies are amazingly good, I mean some of the best in the province."

"So is Jake," Jules said.

"Yeah, but he'd be the youngest one on the team by a few years."

"Look Sam, when we get back we'll sort it all out, don't worry."

"Oh, by the way, Spike moved to Ottawa today. Natalie kicked him out; he called me soon after I left the hotel room."

Jules ran her hands over her face as she sighed. "So are they getting a divorce?"

"Apparently that's what Nat told Spike. I don't know. I've tried to tell them I don't want to be put in the middle, but they don't listen."

"This job offer is a great opportunity for Spike. I can see why he wanted to go so badly, but I can understand why Natalie didn't want to move; you two did that all your lives."

"I know and she doesn't want to end up like Mom. I tried to tell her Spike wasn't like that, but she didn't listen."

"I'll try and talk to her on Monday," Jules said. "But maybe they should get a divorce," Jules emphasized the word 'should.' "Just say'n, they've been fighting over everything for a few months."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note: <strong>I just added a couple of things. As you can see, I added in one of my favorite Jules quotes; ya know, the one from Day in The Life when she's trying to talk the guy down from the bridge. I perversely find that hilarious. Just the way AJ says it and how the director had a hard cut after "do you wanna hear about that?" always makes me laugh my butt off. Just like how AJ says "Saturn, I don't even know where that is!" and the way they cut that scene in Planets Aligned always makes me laugh too. Also, I made "my" Grandparents retired lumberjacks. I just thought that sounded funny, especially since you had Jules saying, "but they're still nice people" after that. As if lumberjacks might not be nice people, hahaha. Yes, the obscure humor that is Kate Eals. I like how this transitional chapter is setting up for a grand finale in this story and a possible sequel with heavy Nat-Spike. Good job, and hope you feel better soon.

Later gator,

Eals

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Kate: <strong>For the last chapter I'm thinking of maybe mixing the two versions together somehow, but I'm not actually sure how. I tried but I couldn't get it. Do you think you could do it? Also I think I'm going to do the Spike/Nat sequel.

**A\N 2: **This is the first time I've had two authors notes! Yay! :D :P Please remember to review! :D


	27. Endings and new Beginnings

**A\N: **Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favourting and alerting this story, it means so much to me. This is the last chapter for this story and there are so many people that I want to thank. First of all thank you so much to **KateEals **for being my mentor and editor for this story, I hope you like this chapter and are not upset about the changes that I made. Secondly I would like to thank **MollyLyn **and **Sules **for letting me bounce ideas off of them and for allowing me to include them in the later chapters of my story. Last but currently not least I would like to thank you, all of my readers who have enjoyed and read this story. I hope this last chapter does not disappoint.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Disney, Tim Horton's or Build-A-Bear.

**Warnings: **Birth scene

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

It was eight o'clock in the morning, Natalie who had been up since six o'clock in the morning had been avoiding coming downstairs. It reminded her of her childhood years when she and Sam would hide upstairs until their father had left for work. As she walked down the stairs she heard Spike playing with Katie, the two year old, who had definitely inherited Spike's laugh, was in a fit of laughter. Spike had returned to Toronto for Christmas and to possibly try and save his marriage with Natalie.

"Mama!" Katie bounced on Spike's knee at the sight of her mother, "Mama!" The two year old had her smile; at least that's what Spike had told her about a million times.

"Hey sweetheart," Natalie smiled at her daughter, "Did Daddy dress you this morning?" She asked looking at her mismatched outfit and sloppy pigtails.

"No, I did Mama!" Katie said proudly.

"Yep, as soon as I took her out of her crib she demanded she dress herself and do her own hair." Spike informed his wife.

"Demanded?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"She said she wanted to and when I told her that her outfit might not match she told me I was wrong

"She's two."

"Okay, Nat, I think we should talk in the kitchen," Spike said as he placed Katie into her playpen. "Mommy and Daddy are just going to be in the kitchen talking."

"Spike-what was-" Natalie followed her husband into the kitchen.

"Okay Natalie, I've had enough, you have this impression in your head that I'm terrible father," Spike raised his voice, "I saw the way you looked at me you thought I dressed Katie.

"Well Spike you don't have the greatest fashion sense in the world," Natalie told him.

"I know the difference between the front and a back of a dress!"

"Are we really fighting about clothes?" Natalie was so frustrated she was laughing.

"No Natalie, this is about how you've been acting like a selfish brat. You know that job in Ottawa is important to me; you know what a great opportunity it is! They're paying for everything Natalie, two cars, a house in one of the most expensive neighbourhoods in Ottawa; plus benefits you wouldn't believe. You're smart Natalie, I know you're good at math, you can figure out how much money I'll be making, how our children we'll get everything they need and more."

Natalie rubbed her feet on the kitchen floor, "I don't want our children to have my childhood," Natalie whispered in a barley audible voice.

"Natalie you're going to need to speak up," Spike informed her.

"I don't want our children to go through what I did as a kid!" Natalie finally admitted, "I hardly knew my father because he worked so much and we didn't actually see eye to eye. I don't want our kids to not know who you are, what a great, smart man you really are. I don't want you to take the job in Ottawa because I'm afraid you'll be working all the time and you won't have anytime for your family."

"Natalie," Spike walked over to his wife and took her hands in his, "I promise you I WILL be at every dance recital, hockey game, soccer game, tournament. I promise I will be home for dinner and see our children. I will be there when they wake up in the mornings."

"But, the-"Natalie had tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart I may not be perfect and I may have to go to work early or stay late some nights, but I promise our family will always be the most important thing in my life."

"I love you Mike," Natalie kissed him, "And I want you to take that job in Ottawa, we'll move with you."

"I love you Natalie," Spike gleamed with happiness as he spun his wife around in his arms.

"Mama, Dada!" Katie's voice interrupted them, "Mama! Dada!"

"Yes, sweetheart," Natalie asked as she and Spike walked hand-in-hand back into the living room.

"Babies, crying," Katie pointed to the baby monitor that was placed on the table near her playpen.

"I'll go and get them," Spike began to walk towards the nursery, "They're probably hungry."

* * *

><p>For Abby and Jake in had proven to be a very tough and exhausting week at school. Jacob had a history test and a math test plus an all day hockey tournament and practices every day. Abby fell during cheerleading practice and bruised her arm and suffered a slight concussion. Needless to say both twelve year olds were quite happy that they now had almost two weeks off before returning to school in January.<p>

"Jacky!" Elizabeth ran down the stairs and straight into her brother's arms as soon as he stepped foot into the Braddock household. "Santa's almost here!" Santa's almost here!"

"Hey Lizzie," Jake smiled as he picked up his youngest sister, "Where is everyone?"

"Daddy's at work silly," Lizzie remained her older brother,

Jacob smiled, "Where are Mommy and Brianna?"

"Mommy's in the kitchen and Brianna's with her friends. What happened to your arm?" Elizabeth turned to Abby and asked, "Did you hurted yourself again?" The five year old wondered.

"Elizabeth, that wasn't a very polite question," Jacob told his younger sister.

"No, it's fine," Abby waved it off, she understood Elizabeth was just a little girl, "I fell during cheerleading practice, it's just a little break, nothing to worry about, you can touch it if you want to."

"Are you sure you didn't hurted yourself?" Elizabeth wanted to make sure.

"I'm sure," Abby said.

"I'm still worried," Elizabeth admitted.

"Well you don't need to worry, I'm getting better, and these nice doctor's are trying to help me. I'm also taking medicine to help ensure that I don't hurt myself." Abby explained.

Suddenly the three children heard the phone drop from the kitchen and Jules let out a scream.

"The baby!" Jacob handed Elizabeth to Abby and ran into the kitchen to help his mother.

"Mom, are you in labour?" Jacob asked rushing into the kitchen.

Jules nodded her head.

"I'm calling Dad," Jacob told her, "Then I'll call Aunt Natalie,"

"Dad's Team is on a Hot Call," Jacob frustrated hung up the phone a few minutes later.

"Call 9/11 Jake," Jules instructed.

"It's Dad!" Jacob smiled as he answered his ringing cell phone.

"Hey buddy, tell your Mom I'm on my way to the house right now, how's she doing?"

'Uh," Jacob tried to remember what he had learned about labour in Sex Education, "She's in a lot of pain and she told me to call 9\11."

"I'm about ten minutes away, so you don't need to do that. Just help her to the front door and grab the hospital bag that's in the front hall closet."

"Okay," Jacob told his father as he hung up his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Dad is about ten minutes away," Jacob explained to his mother, "He told me to help you to the front door and get the hospital bag.

Jules shook her head as she clenched her teeth in pain, "I can feel the baby's head, the baby is coming now, I need you to help me Jake, do you think you can do that?"

"Uh," Jacob was unsure about how to answer, "Maybe I should call 9\11 or Abby's father, he's a doctor."

"No, Jacob there's no time, I need you to get some towels from the bathroom.

"Okay," Jacob hurriedly ran to the downstairs washroom and grabbed three towels. When he returned he could see the babies head, "Oh, my, gosh," He fought the urge to throw up as he saw blood spilling onto the kitchen floor.

"Jacob listen to me very carefully," Jules spoke as calmly as she could, "I need you to gently pull the babies head just a little, he's stuck."

"I don't want to hurt him," Jacob spoke quietly.

"Jacob I need you to do this," Jules said, "You have to do this."

"O-okay," Jacob stammered as he got down on his knees and gently pulled on the babies head and then it was out, Jacob was holding his new baby brother in his arms.

"Here," Jacob handed his mother the baby before fainting on the ground.

* * *

><p>It was now four o'clock on Saturday afternoon, Jules and the baby, who she and Sam had named Ryan Nathan Braddock were both doing fine. The paramedics checked out Jacob, after he had woken up. The doctor's explained that he had fainted out of shock and the overwhelming experience of having to help his mother deliver a baby.<p>

"Mama, me, me!" Katie waved her Disney Princess sippie cup around as she tried to see her newborn cousin, "Mama me!" She pointed to the baby Natalie was holding in her arms. "Mama," The two year old struggled to climb onto the couch. "Okay princess," Spike walked over to his daughter and picked her up and placed her on the couch beside Natalie

"Me hold," Katie reached out to newborn Ryan with her hands.

Natalie looked at Sam and Jules for an answer.

"You can hold him Katie but your Mommy needs to help you," Jules told her niece.

"Here Katie," Natalie gently placed the small baby in Katie's arms.

"Cute baby!" Katie smiled, as she looked at a baby, a perfect mix of Sam and Jules.

"She's smart for a two year old, she must have Spike's brains," Sam commented as he smirked in the direction of his baby sister.

"Ha, ha," Natalie bit back.

"Ha, ha," Katie mimicked.

"Mommy, I want to hold him after Katie," Elizabeth announced.

"Okay Lizzie climb up," Jules told her daughter as she patted a spot beside her on her hospital bed.

"It's time for Lizzie to hold Ryan now," Spike told his daughter as he gently took the newborn baby out of his daughter's hands and handed him to Lizzie.

"He's so cute! He could wear Build-A-Bear clothes! You should buy his clothes at Build-A-Bear."

Sam laughed at his daughter's comment, "You're right princess your brother could fit into Build-A-Bear clothes but I don't think he has a tail. Besides he's going to grow a lot."

"Why?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Because he's growing and learning just like you," Jules told her daughter.

"We come with food," Jacob spoke as he and Brianna reentered the room carrying Tim Horton's sandwiches, coffee, water and doughnuts.

"Think we got enough stuff?" Spike chuckled.

"Yeah we pretty much bought out the store," Sam added.

"We had money left over so we got a thing of doughnuts," Jacob explained, "I know it wasn't on the list but…"

"But you wanted them anyways," Sam finished for his son as he nodded.

"Can we have them Dad?" Brianna asked, "I know we're not allowed to eat right before dinner time but we figured this was different."

"Okay," Sam agreed, "But half each, find somebody to spilt it with, and only one half, that means you Jacob," Sam eyed his sneakiest child.

"Yes Sir," Jacob nodded his head.

"You wanna spilt a doughnut with me?" Jacob turned to Brianna and asked.

"Sure," Brianna smiled, "What kind should we have?"

"Double Chocolate!" They said at the same time.

"I want a Jelly one!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Not when you're holding your brother, and keep your voice down." Jules told her daughter.

"Sorry Mommy, can I have e a doughnut?"

"You can have half of a one just like your brother and sister," Jules told the five year old, "I don't want you ruining your dinner."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I hope everyone likes this chapter, please remember to review and look for my third story of this series called **Turbulent Ride** which is about Spike and Natalie's new life in Ottawa. Remember to review this chapter! :D :D


End file.
